Changes
by henriette
Summary: VampireElf!Harry. Harry comes into his Elf heredity but a deadly mistake is made by a stranger he met. And with this new develop and company he changes a lot. The world meets a new and more handsome Harry, who likes to tease Draco Malfoy.SLASH HD and mult
1. Good luck living!

**Changes**

**Summary**_: Harry goes through some changes over the summer to his last year. Voldemort is gone. His best friends aren't going to go their last year at Hogwarts, Hermione is in Germany and Ron in France. Harry is home alone the whole summer and gets a job at a gym. On his 17'th birthday he gets his elf heredity, but something else happens too, he gets bitten by a vampire. And with this new develop and company he changes a lot. The world meets a new and more handsome Harry, who likes to tease Draco Malfoy. Harry is a bit evil, but in a good way, and his favorite movie is Cruel intentions, I'm too sexy and for fun. _

I don't own a thing, not Harry Potter or any other characters, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.

* * *

_**Harry when thinking**_

"Everybody when speaking"

_Writing on paper_

**R & R**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Good luck living!**

* * *

When Harry was thrown out of his uncle's car after he was picked up at the train station, he expected his uncle to come out of the car too. But he didn't, Harry stood in front of the house with his trunk, Vernon sat in the car and his aunt and cousin ran past him with bags and suitcases.

"Eh, uncle Vernon…?"

The whole family (well except for Harry that is) sat in the car now, the fat one with no neck, some called Vernon turned towards his nephew with a catlike smirk.

"Listen here Boy, we're going to Italy for the rest of the summer, and you're staying here."

"WHAT?"

Vernon laughed and started the car, before the car disappeared around the corner he shouted out one last thing.

"And if you want to survive you better get yourself a job! Good luck living!"

Harry grabbed his trunk and stormed into the house. _**Unbelievable, fucking unbelievable!**_

He sat down on the sofa in the living room with his head in his hands and groaned helplessly.

_**Well I guess it could be worse, I could be stuck here with them all the summer, at least I have the whole house for myself. But the job thing is a whole different case, how I'm I going to get a job? Like I could just walk to the nearest shop and say "Hey, do you have a job for me? I need a job for two months and hope you don't care that I have absolutely no experience what so ever and need some money every day". Oh bugger I'm doomed!**_

But he had to get a job sooner or later, he was already starving, maybe there was some food in the kitchen?

Harry came into the kitchen, but before he could search the refrigerator for food he saw a note on the disk:

_There is no need looking for a__nything to eat, we've cleaned the whole house for food, enjoy you summer Boy._

"Damn, I'm going to starve to death". Now that Voldemort was gone he had one less way to die on. Harry had defeated Voldemort one month before school break this year, his sixth year. It had been a long battle with many deaths, but he had finally got him, with a muggle weapon, a gun, the greatest dark wizard of all time fell by a bullet in the head.

Harry had been praised, oh yes he had, the public was in ecstasy, the-boy-who-lived had become the-savoir-of-man-kind even though he was only 16. _**Well 17 in one month**_. Harry hadn't got a minute of peace since that, everybody wanted a piece of him, so he was kind of glad that he had two months for himself in the muggelworld where nobody wanted anything from or acknowledged him.

_**Yes I will get through this, like everything else. Tomorrow I'm going to find myself a job no mater what**_.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning, got dressed in some of Dudley's clothes and ate his last chocolate frog.

He sat at the kitchen table looking at a wizard card of Ulrich the oddball and thinking of what kind of job he should get.

_**Babysitter? No, I probably drop the baby, besides all the screaming will surely give me a permanent migraine.**_

_**Could I work at a store? Yes, but do I have the necessary experience? Probably not.**_

_**Be a delivery boy? Yes, but don't I need some kind of transport means, like a car or bike?**_

_**Could I work at the gym? Yes, that could work. Maybe I could get a job giving out towels or some other minor thing, and then I could work out for myself afterwards. Yeah that would be great!**_

Harry raised his head and smiled, yes he would go to the gym down the street and ask for a job right now.

* * *

**Out in the streets**

* * *

After a while he found himself walking down the street to the gym. It was a large building, lots of people walking in and out all the time. Harry took a deep breath and went inside.

He stood there at the door looking around, wondering where he should go when a girl in her early twenties came up to him.

"Hello there, can I help you?"

Harry looked at her a bit startled.

"Oh, hallo, I..I was looking for the manager".

"Well okey then, I'll get him for you, you just wait here".

She smiled at him and walked behind the disk and lifted the telephone up to her ear.

"Hello Mr. Harmon, there is a boy down here looking for you. Oh okey, I just send him up to you then."

She hung up the phone and turned to Harry.

"You can go up to him now, his office is on the third floor, the second door to the right".

Harry flashed her a smile and took the stairs up to the third floor.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

"Come in".

Harry step into an office where the wall paper wasn't noticeable anymore because of all the diplomas.

"Yes how my I help you lad?"

Mr. Harmon was an athletic man in his thirties, with black hair and warm blue eyes.

"Eh, hello Mr. Harmon, I wanted to see if there was a job here for me?"

Mr. Harmon looked at Harry, he surely looked like a 14 year old boy instead of 16 in Dudleys oversized clothes.

"And why would you want a job here Mr. ……?"

"Potter, sir. Harry Potter. You see, eh my family is gone for the whole holiday, and I need to earn money for food and the like. And I thought that a job here would be nice, since it's near my home and I can work out afterwards. I'm a really hard worker you see, I been doing all types of cores at my summer home when I am there, and I do everything you ask me to". Harry felt a little silly pleading like that, but he really needed this job.

"Well, we could use someone to help around with small things, like giving people new towels and helping people fill out membership forms. How old are you?"

"Soon 17 sir"

"Good, you can start tomorrow. I expect you to work here from 9-17 Monday to Saturday, you'll get some money every Friday."

"Thank you Sir"

* * *

**Private Drive nr 4**

* * *

Harry walked home and thought about things, he decided to not tell anyone about this new situation. He didn't fancy having Dumbledore move him some where he would be 'safe'. "It's for your own good, Harry" was a line he had heard one time too many. He didn't even want to tell his two best friends who were on vacation in Norway and couldn't be reached, or more exactly, they didn't what to be disturbed. They wanted, and needed, some time for themselves. Hermione and Ron had been together since their fifth year. But Hermione had got a Scholarship in Germany and Ron and his family had moved to France because Mr. Weasley had got a new and better job there. So Harry didn't want to bother them with this new develop, they needed their peace.

Next school year was going to be different, because Harry was alone this year at Hogwarts. No Hermione or Ron. Who would have thought that the famous Gryffindor trio would be a solo the last year? Well Malfoy will be trilled, that's for sure.

When Harry went to bed, he feel asleep with a smile on his face, yes it would be good with some changes.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *


	2. Fitting in

**Changes**

Hey everyone, IMG I'm so sorry for the long wait! As you know I put up a note about me needing a beta, and you have been the best readers ever! I can't believe how lovely you are. I got tons of offers form you people about betaing my stories, I hadn't accepted so many would help me, you rock! Anyway I have a beta for each story now, all thanks to you, and now I have no excuse to be late : (

Anyway thanks again, I LOVE YOU.

**  
**

I don't own a thing, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear. Let us give a huge applaud to Savage Damsel my beta : )

* * *

_**Harry when thinking**_

"Everybody when speaking"

**R&R.**

* * *

**Previously in Changes:**

Next school year was going to be different, because Harry was alone this year at Hogwarts. No Hermione or Ron. Who would have thought that the famous Gryffindor trio would be a solo the last year? Well Malfoy will be trilled, that's for sure.

When Harry went to bed, he feel asleep with a smile on his face, yes it would be good with some changes.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fitting in

* * *

**

Harry woke up early the next morning and took a jog around the park, before heading to his new job. When he rounded the corner at 9:00 am sharp, he was met by his boss and another boy.

"Harry, this is Kay, he'll show you around and teach you how things work and the like. I'll be in my office if you need me".

Mr. Harmon walked away and Harry stood there in front of the gym with this Kay fellow looking at him. Harry took this opportunity to take a look at Kay as well.

He was tall, around six feet, with midnight black hair so dark you could see a blue shimmer in it. He had light blue, nearly sliver eyes. Harry thought his hair and eyes were a strange combination, such dark hair, but such light eyes.

_**I bet his eyes even shine in the darkest of nights, it certainly looks like they could.**_

Kay wore black pants and a dark blue sleeveless shirt. Harry could see strong muscles under smooth porcelain skin. His skin was very pale, but not sickly pale, more like Malfoy pale.

_**Oh great, I just had to think about Draco bloody Malfoy!**_

The entire Malfoy family had pleaded innocent of all charges and paid their way out of prison. The ministry needed money, and the Malfoy's had it. Besides, none of the family members had been seen at any Death Eater battles or the like, and only Lucius Malfoy had the mark, but he, like before, claimed that he had been under the imperious curse. The ministry really didn't have anything on them. So now after the Dark Lord's defeat, the Malfoy family was once again free and respected.

_**Bloody bastards.**_

Harry focused his eyes once again on Kay. He really was handsome, beautiful really, in a pure sort of way; with high cheek bones, strong jaw, unnaturally clean skin and blood-red kissable lips that covered bright, snow white teeth.

Yes, Harry found himself attracted to this boy; or should he be called a man? Harry was bi and the man before him was absolutely edible.

Harry realized that they had been just standing there and staring at each other for several minutes and decided to break the silence.

"Mmm, hey. I'm Harry Potter'" he said offering Kay his hand in friendship.

Kay smiled brightly and took it.

"Oh, I know who you are mate, nice going with old Voldie's ass!"

Harry was shocked.

"WHAT?!"

Kay laughed.

"I'm a wizard, Harry".

"...Oh..." Was Harry's intellectual response.

Kay looked at him and Harry had the uncomfortable feeling that Kay could read him like an open book.

"Don't worry mate, I pose no threat to you, and of course I won't tell anybody who you are or that you work here at all. I would think you want some time away from the camera".

"Oh thanks, I really appreciate it. I just don't want all this attention you know".

Kay wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and walked him inside.

"I totally understand what you mean; too much attention can be a negative thing. I wouldn't want to have people hunting me down just to get a picture".

The duo walked into the private changing room and Kay gave Harry some work clothes.

Ten minutes later found Kay and Harry in black cotton pants and tight black shirts with yellow letters on the back saying 'Breathless', which was the name of the gym. Harry felt really skinny when he looked at Kay; the other boy had what Harry considered as perfect muscles. He couldn't wait until he could start working out after work. He planned to buy new clothes and glasses, and to change his hairstyle before he returned for his last year at Hogwarts. Harry's biggest problem, Voldemort, had finally been taken out of the picture, so he now had time to participate in more normal things; like girls (and boys) and fun instead of survival and worrying about being killed by a Dark Lord. Besides, his friends were now safe and sound in Germany and France, so that was one less problem too.

The two 'Breathless' workers walked around the gym and Kay showed Harry everything he needed to know. Today Harry was to go around and help people who needed it. He mostly helped people filling the membership papers; they could be a bitch if you didn't know how they were supposed to be filled out.

Harry had just finished helping a 30 year old guy joining the gym when Kay wrapped his arm around his shoulders again.

"Hey mate, want to join me on a lunch break down at the mall?"

"Yeah, sure. I could use a break. Besides, I'm starving". Then, remembering his own situation, he admitted, "But I don't have any money today. That's why I had to get this job."

Kay simply gave Harry a black 'Breathless' gym jacket and dragged him outside.

"No problem Harry, I'll lend you lunch money this week. You'll get your pay check on Friday, so you can pay me back then".

Harry smiled at his new friend and let Kay walk him down to the mall.

"Thanks".

* * *

Harry was having his best summer ever, despite being totally cut off from the magical world. He realized that he didn't really need his old friends; Kay was his new best friend. Kay never brought up the subject of magic, which Harry was very thankful for. Harry really wanted some time away from his world—killing the most powerful and feared Dark Lord of all times doesn't really make you less famous. He didn't like his fame, not for this. If he was to be famous for something it should be for whom he was, not what he'd done. Harry talked about this with Kay, who agreed wholeheartedly. 

And Kay brought something interesting up.

"Oi, Harry! You know what we're going to do?" When Harry shook his head, Kay grinned, stating, "We're going to go shopping the day after your birthday. Your seventeenth birthday is on a Friday yes? Saturday we're free from work, so we have the whole day for shopping."

"We're going to change you completely; hair, glasses, clothes, everything. You told me yourself you wanted to change your appearance. Nobody's going to recognize you. Wouldn't that be great? Nobody will bug you because nobody will know the new you!"

Harry smiled back at his friend, replying, "Yeah, that's a great idea. But you'll have to help me, because I've never bought clothes and things like that by myself before."

"No problem mate. Your birthday is a month away, right? Within a month you'll have lots of money to spend. I'm going to make you the handsomest man in all of England after myself, of course. And then we're going to go clubbing afterwards."

"Clubbing? I don't know, I really haven't done anything like that before and I'm a terrible dancer," Harry said doubtfully.

Kay just shook his head, saying, "Not to worry, not to worry, you don't have to dance, you know. You could be a wallflower if you prefer! But we'll deal with that when we get there."

* * *

Harry was one week away from his seventeenth birthday, and Kay himself turned twenty six days later. Mr. Harmon was very pleased with Harry's work at Breathless and gave him more jobs, which increased his pay considerably. Harry and Kay now worked together all the time, teaching classes on how to best exercise your muscles, how to build up and sustain muscle groups, and how to lose unwanted fat. Mr. Harmon had said that once Harry had turned 17, he and Kay would become personal trainers. 

All in all, Harry was very pleased with the way things were going. Harry himself had, with plenty of help from Kay, built up his own muscles. He was now nearly as muscular as Kay, nearly being the key word. To help himself even more, Harry went for a thirty minute jog around the park near Private Drive every morning and afternoon after work.

Harry greatly looked forward to his birthday and the shopping trip with Kay, when he would finally be able to lose his identity as the Savior of the Wizarding World and become just Harry. And he only had one more week to wait.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hey, first of all, I'M SO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAIT SO LONG FOR THE UPDATES, But you probably know by now my little beta problem, which is all fixed now.

Anyway, I have a new idea for a story, but I don't know if I should write it, so I'm letting you folks decide. Just give me you answer in a review or email. Anyway here's the plot:

**The Black Sheep:**

James Potter was not home that Halloween night when Voldemort paid the Potter residence a visit. Only Lily and Harry were home. Voldemort killed Lily with the killing curse, but spared Harry, the one year old child. Harry was left unharmed by Voldemort, and was called from that day on, 'The Boy Who Was Spared.'

_Many years later-_

Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Was Spared,' lives safely with his father, his stepmother and his half sister in the Muggle world since Voldemort is still at large. But he is not his parents' son; he is nothing like the child of two light wizards. He is rebellious and feels that he doesn't fit into the perfect Potter family picture. They like the day, and he likes the night. He dresses in all black and dark natural colours; but they would like to see him in the colour red for a change, the Gryffindor colour like his parents, but Harry isn't like them, and he has no intentions in changing the way he is. He only wishes he could get his father and Janet off his back, and that annoying brat they call his sister.

Harry has few friends, but they are all good friends. He doesn't have only a few friends because he is unpopular, no, it's more correct to say that many people are afraid to speak to him and his friends. Harry has chosen to attend a muggle school even though he is a wizard.

_The present._

Harry has gotten his Hogwarts letter; he will finally get away from his dreadfully annoying family. But he will also have to leave his friends and come up with an explanation as for why he's suddenly leaving. Though he doesn't know that one of his best friends had also decided to leave, his friend Blaise Zabini is also a wizard. The duo will attend Hogwarts together and the public, as they see how 'The Boy Who Was Spared' behaves, will draw conclusions about why the Dark Lord decided to spare this child. In this plot we will see: wars between the dark and light, Slytherin and Gryffindor and Voldemort and Dumbledore, pranking, teasing, bullying, dueling and much more...

Oh and I going to totally trash Granger, Ron, Dean and of course Dumbledore, basically everything and everyone who is considered 'good', which means that Draco-gorgeous-Malfoy is going to be Harry's second sidekick.

So do you think I should go for it, would you read such a story? Give me your answer in a review or email. So long folks : )

**Answers to reviews:  
**

**Dreamer-3041:** Thank you, yeah I like the idea of no Granger and Ron, Harry can act more freely without them I think, I feel like his keeping up an act for the and the whole magical world. I really believe he's dark deep down, well I hope he is.

**athenakitty**: 1) Yes Harry finds out that the Dursleys are leaving for Italy without him, kind of mean don't you think? Oh Harry will changes big time, let us just say that The-Boy-How Lived will turn to The-Man-God-Who-Is-On- Everybody's-Mind. He is going to changes on his birthday. Harry will of course play around with the Dursleys a bit, but he's actually glad that the left. And I have gotten myself a beta : )


	3. Sugar!

**Changes**

I don't own a thing, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.

**And let us give a huge round of applause to Savage Damsel, my beta : )  
**

* * *

_**Harry when thinking.**_

_Less important people when thinking._

"Everybody when speaking".

**R&R**

* * *

**AN: For those who is interested: the Black Sheep is on its way, my beta is looking over it right now, hope you will like it.**

**Warning: **This chapter contains slash, but no romance.

* * *

**Previously in Changes: **All in all, Harry was very pleased with the way things were going. Harry himself had, with plenty of help from Kay, built up his own muscles. He was now nearly as muscular as Kay, nearly being the key word. To help himself even more, Harry went for a thirty minute jog around the park near Private Drive every morning and afternoon after work. 

Harry greatly looked forward to his birthday and the shopping trip with Kay, when he would finally be able to lose his identity as the Savior of the Wizarding World and become just Harry. And he only had one more week to wait. 

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sugar**

* * *

"Kaaaaaayyy!"

The place was the employee's resting room, the time was 13.00 and the owner of the abnormally loud, in Kay's opinion, voice, was Harry Potter.

Kay, the unfortunate recipient of Harry's sugar rush, gripped his heart in an attempt to keep it from jumping up his throat. He stared and blinked three times before answering his new best mate.

"Yes?" he asked uncertainly.

Harry pushed up his sleeves on his 'breathless' shirt, and pumped up his biceps.

"Look, look, look, Kay look, my muscles, they're like yours now, they're just perfect! Ha, didn't think I would make it did you, didn't think I could get them like this before my birthday did you? I worked so hard, and I totally deserve them too, wouldn't you say? You agree with me, right? Right, Kay? Kay? Kaaaayyy? Are you listening to me? Kaaa...hmpf"

Kay grabbed the hyper seventeen year old, held him tightly, with Harry's back against his chest, and shut Harry up by holding his hand over his babbling mouth. He glared at his other co-workers who had been watching Kay's and , with interest. Kay and Harry were both popular and liked by everybody. The handsome twins, as they were often called because they looked and acted so much alike, were always there to make them smile and laugh. The gym members seemed to like them even more. Girls, women, boys and men all flocked around the twins like they were some kind of superstars. They were great trainers, but they were also fun and good looking. Really, what more could you ask for a trainer?

Kay was not smiling now though.

"Okay, who was it, who gave this 'I can not even look at sugar without getting hyper' boy some sugar?"

All of the people in front him were grinning at him and staring with amusement at a struggling Harry who was trying to bite Kay's hand of.

Sofie, a Harry-loving 23 year old girl, stepped forward.

"I".

Kay fixed her with a murderous glare.

"Why, in the seven levels of hell, did you give HIM sugar? What did you give him? Oi, Harry, stop that!" Harry had just succeeded in biting one of Kay's fingers.

"Well, he said he was hungry and I just had this chocolate block to give him," Sofie answered innocently, though she was secretly smirking like the devil himself—she loved it when Harry was on a sugar high.

"Oh, well, okay then (insert sarcasm here, thank you). You were just doing him a favor weren't you? Poor Harry, can't have him going around hungry now can we?"

"It's so nice that you are seeing this from my point of view, Kay"

"Yes, yes. Did you see if he ate the whole thing?"

Here, John, a friendly 30 year old personal trainer, chose to pipe up.

"Oh, I saw him eat up the whole thing; he even licked his fingers clean afterwards. Sofie was practically drooling by the time he had gotten to his left thumb".

Kay rolled his eyes.

"Well, thank you for that information John". John apparently didn't hear him or else he simply ignored the sarcasm.

"Well, I'd better go fix him up", Kay sighed before speaking calmly to Harry, as if he were a toddler.

"Harry, you're coming with me. We're going to hold an aerobic class so that you can work this sugar out of your system".

He turned around and walked himself and Harry into an aerobic classroom which had just filled itself with eager women (and two lone guys in the back). This class was normally held by a Mrs. Halming who was currently staring at them—along with all the other people in the room—with amusement in her eyes; these two were always up to something.

"Yes, may I help you?" She addressed Kay since Harry didn't seem to be in any position to speak at the moment.

Kay gestured at Harry, who was still in his arms.

"Ah yes, sorry Rose, but I have to ask you if Harry and I could hold your class today. You see, Sofie gave Harry here chocolate, and you know how he gets when he eat sugar, so he needs to work to get it out of his system. You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh no, not at all. It will be nice to have an hour free. Enjoy yourselves!"

She walked out of the room, but not before kissing Harry on the cheek.

"He is so adorable when he's hyper."

The door closed, and Kay finally released his grip on Harry and turned to his students.

"Hey, Harry and I will be your aerobic instructors today, hope you don't mind".

"No, not at all", was eagerly heard from the students.

_Not at all, handsome._

* * *

Another person that also didn't mind that the twins were holding classes was Mr. Harmon, the gym's owner. Taking Harry in was one of the best things he could have done. The gym had had some economical problems for a while as they didn't get enough members to maintain it properly, but now that problem seemed to be non-existing. Harry and Kay, like he had carefully plotted, had fast become great friends and were always seen together. And that was the whole point—when two handsome and great trainers were always seen together, people would come to his gym to either trained by them or just look, in which case they might be persuaded to join.

And today was a great day. This was the day he had been looking forward to; today was Harry's birthday. You see, Mr. Harmon's problem was that there was a law that said: A personal trainer can not be under the age of 17. And Mr. Harmon really wanted Harry to be a personal trainer. The gym charged quite a handsome amount of money for their personal trainers, but after experience Mr. Harmon knew that handsome trainers like Kay were always booked. So if Harry and Kay were both personal trainers the gym, it would bring in a lot of money. He even had this great plan to offer the members a chance to have both twins train them at the same time. Who wouldn't pay lots of money to have two handsome guys, in a closed room, helping you out and pumping and stretching in front of you?

Yes, Mr. Harmon planed on making good money on these two. And tomorrow...no, tomorrow was a Saturday. Okay, on Monday, Harry would work his first day as a personal trainer. Mr. Harmon found himself hoping that the weekend passed quickly.

Harry, on the other hand, was looking forward to the weekend. Tomorrow he and Kay would go on their shopping trip to London. Harry would become a new man. But today was a good day also. Kay was taking him clubbing since it was his birthday. Kay was to pick him up from his house on Privet Drive. Harry couldn't wait until eight o'clock.

* * *

**Private Drive nr 4**

* * *

Harry hardly spent anytime at home anymore. He slept and showered there, that was all.

At the moment, he was laying on his dark green and gold king size bed in his magically enlarged room. Dumbledore had managed to persuade the ministry to let him use magic, since there were still some Death Eaters running around free and trying to get revenge for their master's death. Harry had found this very useful; he didn't have to make himself food, something he wouldn't have the time to. He didn't have to smell like sweat all the time, something he wouldn't be able to avoid if he didn't use the cleaning spell once in a while. Kay did the same, but he was a legal wizard.

Harry's desk was full of presents and letters from his old friends. Hermione Granger had given him a book on Germany and a 'How to speak German' wizard tape. Like he wanted to know about Germany, and by sending him the tape she probably thought that he wanted to visit her sometime. Harry, however, had no intention of doing any such thing. From Ronald Weasley he had gotten a Quidditch uniform of the French team and some candy. The candy was appreciated, but honestly, he didn't even know who this Quidditch team was!

_**God, they suck in the gift apartment. I wonder what Kay will give me?**_

Kay had said Harry would receive his gift when he came to pick him up. The clock showed 19.05, he had one hour more to kill. Harry stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a long shower.

19.45 found Harry drying his hair quickly using a spell and styling it into a 'I just got the shag of a life time' rumple. One year ago, Harry would have tried to make his hair stay flat, but Kay and several others had told him he looked 'positively fuckable' with his hair like that. One thing Harry was extremely pleased about was the change his scar went through after he had killed Voldemort. It didn't disappear entirely, but it was much less visible now.

The only thing Harry didn't like about himself was his clothes, or rather the fact that he didn't have any! Well, if you didn't count his old hand me down from Dudley as clothes. Harry looked like a little kid in those clothes, even if he did fill them out a bit more now.

_Ding dong._

_**Kay**_

Harry threw on some clean clothes and ran down to open the door. Kay stood there in all his good damn glory. He was wearing black fitted trousers of the finest cut, belted low upon his pale hips that glimmered tantalizingly through the opaque dark blue cotton shirt he wore, the material bunching where it drew in to tight cuffs over slender wrists, leaving the rest to glide over his smooth muscles. The shirt had been buttoned low, the vague shadow between his pectorals visible here and there as his muscles flexed as he moved. "Wow, looking good Kay". Harry told him smirking while letting him inside.

"I wish I could say the same to you. What the fuck are you wearing?"

Harry drew himself up.

"I'll have you know that this is the latest fashion in France".

Kay didn't look convinced.

"Sure it is, Harry! No seriously, why those rags?" Harry pouted, an action which, when put together with his messy hair, made him sinfully cute.

"Why do you think I needed to go shopping tomorrow? I don't have any clothes! These rags were the only ones that were clean."

"Poor baby! Well, I'll just have to give you your birthday gift early then." Kay pushed a nicely wrapped pack into Harry's arms.

Harry tore at the wrapping, grinning like an idiot.

"Kay, I bloody love you".

Harry was proudly holding up midnight black leather trousers, and a dark green tight fitting shirt.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Strip."

Harry grinned and stripped down to put on his gift. He tossed his old rags to Kay who quickly destroyed them with "_Accido_."

The new Harry looked marvelous. Although they were both in dark colours, it was almost as if the twins were dressed to oppose each other. Kay's trousers were made of a fine, conservative cut, designed to show the length of his legs, but without clinging to every muscle and sinew the way Harry's sinfully tight leather pants were doing. Kay's shirt had been designed to cover everything except what he wished people to see. It had a controlled sexiness to it that he'd been told made people want to rip it from his body.

Harry's shirt was short sleeved, displaying perfectly firm, yet not overlarge, tanned biceps. His shirt was a very dark green, framing the skin beneath to best advantage and clinging to his muscles. To Harry's surprise, the shirt shot upwards when he lifted his arms and you could easily see Harry's clearly visible pelvic girdle.

_(Okey folks, Sinayah told me that these are lines of description which you can find in Ladyvader's story Matinee. I can't remember reading it, but I obviously have and remembered this description. So my biggest apology to Ladyvader for this. She must have all the credit for it. If you would like to check it out, here is the link:__wwwstrange-infatutionscom__ to Ladyvader's fans; I have her blessings for this, so chill. Cheers)_

"Oh, mmm, absolutely edible, now all we need to do is to fix your eyes," Kay critiqued Harry's outfit. "Here, let me perform a spell on you that will fix your eyesight for 12 hours".

"_Caste clarus_".

"Wicked Kay, I can see!"

Green. Bright, unabashed, emerald green eyes that seemed to pierce straight through Kay stared up at him.

"Yes, wicked. Now let's go, we have boys and girls to woo!"

* * *

**Outside a nightclub, London city  
**

* * *

The teasing music caressed their souls and minds. Kay had told Harry that he was taking him to a popular club near his apartment. They had ridden in Kay's vehicle, a dark blue Jaguar. Kay was actually quite rich—well, his parents were—but even though he had a job and could afford it to buy his own car, they said he needed something of his own.

"Come on, Harry" Kay gracefully parked and jumped out of the car.

Harry looked at his surroundings. The club was a discreet building with two dark alleys on each side. Harry saw only one door and before this stood at least 40 eager club-loving and lightly dressed folks. He'd be damned if he'd stand out here in line all evening.

"Oh damn, look at this line Kay, we're never going to get in," he griped.

Kay flashed him a grin and was practically purring in delight as he viewed his discomfited friend.

"Oh, don't worry, I have my ways. Just do what I tell you and we will be in before you can say clubbing. All you have to do is hang around my neck, sucking and kissing me, don't say anything and do anything I ask you to".

Harry look at his supposedly sane friend.

"Kay..."

"Hush you, just do it and remember: do not speak. Now, throw yourself at me and start licking."

Harry shook his head in exasperated amusement and Kay grinned as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck. He moaned softly, settling his hands on Harry's leather clad hips, and walked with Harry still in his arms towards the doorman.

On their slow walk toward the door they were on the receiving end of many lustful glances. After all, it was not everyday you saw two delicious guys in such an obviously intimate relationship.

The twins finally made it to the doorman, and one of Kay's hands had found its way down to Harry's left leather-covered cheek.

"Mack". Kay obviously knew the doorman.

The doorman Mack lifted an eyebrow and emanated enough poorly concealed curiosity to kill a roomful of cats.

"Yes Kay, how may I help you? It seems you don't need anymore love." Mack was trying very hard not to join Kay's hand on Harry's other cheek.

Kay was sucking on Harry's ear, which earned him a deep groan from Harry. Mack licked his lips.

"Yes, you see Mack my mate, I _really_ need to get inside. This lovely thing right here doesn't like the cold and since he turns 17 today, I really want to please him".

Mack and the first people in line were practically drooling by now.

"Ah yes, well it looks like you are managing that just fine. But I guess it is a bit cold out here, so you can go ahead, but only if I get to hear this god moan one more time." Mack our beloved doorman was giving Harry a once- over and licking his lips; the people around them seemed to be looking forward to seeing the two boys carry out his demands.

Harry was trying not to make any sounds. He didn't want to have other people getting off on his pleasure, which would only serve to arouse him further. But Kay had other things in mind.

He flashed Mack a smile and bit down on Harry's neck, drawing blood, before licking up the blood and massaging the injury with his tongue. Harry, who sadly wasn't a master in control, arched his back, threw his head back, screwed his eyes shut and let out a groan, deep and hard in his throat.

"Lovely, welcome in Kay, you lucky bastard," Mack managed to get out.

* * *

**Inside the club, London city  
**

* * *

Kay released Harry once they were inside.

"Like I said; a piece of cake".

Harry slapped him on the back of the head.

"Bloody wanker, did you have to bite my neck?"

"Shut it, you know you like it!"

"Well, yes...I did..."

"Hehehehehe"

The night was lovely and Harry had the best birthday of his life. Kay and Harry spent the night dancing and flirting with anything that walked on two legs. Mack had been a bit disappointed when he had found out that Harry and Kay had fooled him and that they weren't together.

"Ah, well, that just gives me the opportunity to get into the green eyed god's pants."

Harry had carefully excused himself from a grinning Kay and a drooling Mack, saying that he needed some fresh air.

* * *

**A side alley, London city, 11:52 am  
**

* * *

The night had grown colder and darker. Harry found himself in one of the dark alleys standing with his back against a wall, the thumping of club music playing in the background.

He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Well, hello there," A dark and sexy voice sounded from his left.

Harry turned his head around and saw a handsome brown haired man in his early twenties with light brown eyes.

"Hello, may I help you?"

The stranger smiled and came closer.

"Yes as a matter of fact you could..." The brown haired man lent in and crushed his lips onto Harry's. Harry, who was a bit drunk at the moment and found this stranger very handsome, submitted within seconds.

Their tongues were battling in the space between their lips as the stranger pulled back from devouring Harry's mouth to take a breath before sinking in again. After several seconds, the other man's mouth moved from Harry's lips, now conspicuously damp and swollen, and began trailing hot, wet kisses down his throat to his collar bone.

The clock on the office building down the street turned 12, the stranger sunk his fangs into Harry's throat.

Seconds later, Harry screamed out in pain as his whole body felt as if it was on fire and the vampire screamed likewise as he discovered his mistake.

The stroke of midnight was heard, and two bodies lay lifelessly in a dark alley. One unconscious, the other slowly dying.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**S****pells:**

The spells in this chapter is made by me. The reason Kay don't use regular spells will come clear in another chapter. Anyway, here is the spell, and you are free to use them in you stories:

_Accido: _It's Latin, means destroy and to ruin. The spell is not a regular spell because the thing that is to be destroyed is destroy any way that the caster wish it to be. You can cast it and the thing can burn, you can cast the same spell and the thing can be ripped to pieces.

_Caste clarus: _This one is also Latin, it meanspurely clear. The spell makes the one with a poor sight see clearly for 12 hours. If one wish for the spell to work for 24 hours you simply have to say; _Omnipotens Caste clarus. _Omnipotens means all-powerful and can be used together with many spell to make them more powerful, but this spell takes a lot of magical strength from the caster.

**Answers to reviews:**

**TimGold: **Hey thank you for your review, but I have to go after my mind on my stories and my mind says slash and Hermoine thrashing. But don't worry, I won't have Harry sleeping with Kay, just some innocent fun and Hermione won't be a main character in Black Sheep so you wont see so much Hermione thrashing, I will just not be kind to her.

**Yana5: **No Draco is not a vampire, I might make him one but not now anyway.


	4. The damned children of Cain

**Changes****  
**

I don't own a thing, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear. I don't own the poems in this chapter nor some of the info about dark creatures. But I do own Argus and Kay.

**And let us give a huge round of applause to Savage Damsel, my dashing beta : )**

* * *

_**Harry when**__** thinking**_

'_Things written on paper'_

"Everybody when speaking"

**R&R**

* * *

Answers to review are at the end of the chapter : )

**Important:** I'm going on a mouth trip where I have now Internet : ( But I hope I'll get to write some chapters there, I have some good ideas for the next chapters for Black Sheep and Changes but Dark Child will be the next story that I will update. I have the next chapter for The Grey Side ready for beating but I thing my beta is on a holiday because I haven't head from him/her. Anyhow hope you'll enjoy this long chapter I wrote it just for you!

* * *

**Previously on Changes**

**  
**As the clock on the office building down the street turned 12, the stranger sunk his fangs into Harry's throat.

Seconds later, Harry cried out in pain as his whole body felt as if it was on fire and the vampire screamed likewise as he discovered his mistake.

The stroke of midnight was heard, and two bodies lay lifelessly in a dark alley. One unconscious, the other slowly dying.

"What happened?"

The pallid and listless body of a 17 year old boy was carefully laid down on a velvet covered sofa.

"I'm not entirely sure. He went out for some fresh air, but he didn't come back so I went to look for him".

A concerned friend stroked the limp raven black hair.

**What are we? The damned children of Cain?**

"You found him like this?"

The elder of the two angled the pale white face to get a better look.

"Yes, he wasn't alone though, there was another man there, his wrist was sliced and he was very much dead".

The young remembered the horror-struck expression on the other man's face.

**The grotesque lords of humanity?**

"The man you saw was his sire, he has been turned".

A black pillow was placed under the boy's head to add comfort.

"What? But...his sire, why did he die? Did Harry kill him?"

Kay looked upon his friend with a sad face, Harry had always wanted a family.

**The pitiful wretches of eternal hell?**_**  
**_  
"Yes, in a way your friend did kill his sire. Look at him Kay, does he look like a vampire to you?"

A pale, smooth hand was directed towards the newly turned.

"Well...no, not really, he doesn't even smell right. What is he then?"

The black haired man felt a light touch on his shoulder.

"He is something special, he is half elf, half vampire".

**We are vampires and that is enough (Mark-Reign Hagen)**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: **_**The damned children of Cain.**

* * *

_**GOD, my head!!! Oh someone, for the love of Merlin, please kill me!**_

The room was half lit, illuminated with white candles in all forms and sizes. The ruby red drapes on three huge Victorian windows killed any chance of sunlight filling the room.

The newly turned boy had been moved over to a comfortable silk bed, as it was highly important for his body to grow properly.

_**What happen? One second I was snogged by a divinity and the next I was feeling pain that would make the Cruciatus curse blush with embarrassment.  
**_  
He let out a moan as he lifted himself up from the sinfully soft duvet.

"Ah, you're up, good to see. How are you feeling?"

_**Like shit.**_

"Oh everything is just dandy with me, thank you". Harry said sarcastically, without being a bit curious about who and what he was talking to.

A painful moan was once again heard from the bed.

"Yes, I'm sure you are Harry, you stupid prick!" A young version of the other voice he had heard before answered him. But he knew who it was this time, even if he still hadn't bothered to open his eyes; he could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Ah, hello to you to Kay".

Kay grinned and sat down by this friend's side. This time Harry did open his eyes. There were now three people in the room, Kay, himself and an older man.

Kay saw Harry looking at the man standing next to him.

"Harry, this is my father Argus, father this is my best friend Harry Potter". Argus shock Harry's hand, and greeted him politely, and Harry mumbled something that sounded like 'likewise'.

Argus decided to get straight at that case.

"Harry my boy, do you remember anything from last night?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, but answered anyway.

"Ehh...Kay and I were at a nightclub, we danced and drank and had a blast. Then I went out to get some fresh air, and this guy came towards me and we kind of end up snogging like there was no tomorrow and then all I remember is pain". Harry mentally hit himself for saying he had snogged the living shit out of a guy to Kay's father. _**God, how embarrassing.**_

Argus didn't seem to notice Harry's embarrassment. "Harry, what I am about to tell you might be a bit difficult to deal with, but it is very important that you pay attention".

Harry raised an eyebrow yet again.

"The man you met was a vampire. He bit you and turned you. You are now a vampire..." Argus let the sentence die on the tip of his tongue. He looked for a reaction form Kay's friend. And he got one.

"What? Are you serious? That is so cool, do I have fangs?" Harry jumped up and felt for fangs In his mouth, he felt two sharp fangs right where his canine teeth used to be.

"Wicked."

Kay grinned and Argus shook his head in amusement; that had gone better than planned. His son sure knew how to choose friends.

Kay looked funny at Harry. "You're okay with being a vampire?"

Harry looked dreamingly around the room.

"Oh yes, I've always been fascinated about Vampires. I love to read and muggle fiction and films, I always went to the muggle library and lent books about them. And ever since I saw this one film called 'The Queen of the Damned' I've wanted to be one myself or know a vampire. I've always believed vampires to be real even though muggles says they aren't. I didn't tell my old friends about my interest in vampires, because in the Wizarding world they are seen upon as dark creatures and it isn't fitting for the 'the boy who lived' to like a dark creature now is it?"

"Okay, since you're so into vampires Harry, how about this?" Kay asked with a bemused voice and let his fangs grow long and sharp. Harry stared with wide eyes.

"No way, this is too cool, you're a vampire, I'm a vampire, we're vampires! Have you been one the whole time?"

Kay grinned sheepish and swished his position on Harry bed, "Yeah, sorry about not telling you."

Harry grinned and bared his teeth, "Of course Kay. After all, it's not like you could be sure I would like it, and there was a little chance that I am totally sane and would no longer want to be your friend if I knew."

Argus joined them on the bed.

"It's good to see that you don't have anything against vampires Harry, but I'm afraid that isn't all. You see, something happened when this man tried to feed of you. I doubt he meant to change you—you were merely his meal—but something went wrong. What did you feel when he bit you?"

Harry lent back down on his bed and thought about it. What had he felt? Pain.

"I didn't actually feel him bite me, all I know is that I felt this tremendous pain all over my body. It put the Cruciatus curse to shame. It felt like my whole body was burning up, like my organs burnt up. It was terrible, like nothing I had ever experienced before. I think I passed out after some seconds because of the pain".

Argus nodded his head, gave Harry a mirror and asked him to look at himself.

Harry was astonished; he looked even more like Kay than before; smooth Malfoy-pale porcelain skin, and eyes that appeared to have become a shade darker but also had become somewhat brighter if that was possible. His hair had lost its brownish tones and was now pure black, silky smooth, reaching down to his shoulders and framing his face with gentle curls (Lestat's curls in queen of the damned, god he is so sexy : ) Harry played with his hair and noticed that his nails were no longer bitten and horribly cut. His lips had become more full and red, as if he had been biting his lip, and were those pointy ears???

His curiosity peaked, Harry turned to stare at Argus expectantly. "Pointy ears?" he asked. "I wasn't aware that vampires had pointed ears."

"You see, Harry, that is the other thing I was talking about. It seems that one of your parents had some elfin blood in them".

Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ehh, I think you should be the one lying down. I can assure you that if one my parents was an elf, I would have known, not everybody goes around with pointy ears you know".

"That is where you are wrong. It is possible that one of you parents had elfin blood but wasn't strong enough magically to change into one. If one with elfin blood can not change the gift is passed on to their children".

"Oh, that makes me a half vampire, half elf right?"

"Yes it does, and it seems you are a dark elf instead of the usual light elf. Care to explain, have you used dark arts or something?"

Harry was shocked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, to change into a dark elf you have to have more dark blood in you than light. You can achieve this by using the dark arts, killing someone or the like".

"Oh, well I have used some dark arts before, had to if I wanted to survive the war, and when Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby he gave me many of his powers and talents, like Parselmouth".

"Well, that explains it then..."

Argus was interrupted by his son, who had been sitting by Harry just listening to them.

"But why is he a half vampire instead of a whole one? How did his sire die

_**Sire? Who died?**_

Argus folded his hands, "My theory is that Harry was bitten at the same time his elfish inheritance kicked in. The now dead vampire discovered this after he had drunk some of Harry's blood and had no choice but to give Harry all his blood so that he would survive. Giving Harry his blood took his life and turned Harry. But since he got his elfin heritage and was turned at the same time, the blood mixed. This would only work if Harry turned into a dark elf; his sire tasted that he was to be a dark elf end acted quickly because of it. If he hadn't saved/turned Harry he would have broken the ancient oath between vampires and dark elves. Harry is a half vampire, half dark elf because of this oath, light elf has a natural resistance to creatures of darkness such as vampires and can not be turned by one, but dark elf and vampires can be turned into each other because of this ancient and holy oath. But I do believe Harry is the first half dark elf/vampire in hundreds of centuries".

Harry and Kay grinned and gave each other high five.

Argus went and picked up a book from the bed side table.

"Here, read this book while we prepare dinner. One of our servants will come and get you when it's done. And I do believe these are yours."

He handed Harry his glasses and Harry turned towards Kay, "How long until the spell you used on my eyes goes out?"

"Four hours ago".

"Okay...What?"

Kay smirked and walked towards the door, "Just read the book Harry. You will understand everything then," and then he left.

Harry blinked, but tossed his glasses away and picked up the book. It was black with a golden spine. The title was 'Just been turned? I guess you have questions then' and was written by one Moris Invulgo.

_**Funny fellow that Moris, or is a girl?**_

Harry started to read. It started with a poem.

'**Dark Father**

_**Darkness falls upon the light,**_

_**And breaks new ground for another night,**_

_**With stars shine bright and the moonlight full,**_

_**I wait for those that I now rule,**_

_**Children of the night with eyes of red,**_

_**They once were alive but now are dead,**_

_**They come to me seeking knowledge and power,**_

_**And how to live in death hour by hour,**_

_**These things they will have to understand,**_

_**For they no longer live as Man,**_

_**Behind the shadows, shielded from light,**_

_**This is the place of their new plight,**_

_**To feed is to kill, and this they are learning,**_

_**Fresh warm blood to stop the yearning,**_

_**A sin to kill not hardly a fact,**_

_**A form of survival when you live in black,**_

_**So here I wait as the children still feed,**_

_**And hope they learn their lessons from me,**_

_**For life is different in Death and Darkness,**_

_**And I tell them...stay out till light...**_

_**and you'll be a carcass.**_

_**  
**_  
_This book was written to help newly turned creatures._

_Chapter one: __**The Werewolf**_

_Chapter two: __**The Veela**_

_Chapter three: __**The Vampire.**_

_Chapter four: __**The Elf**_

_Chapter five: __**The School teacher...no, sorry, only joking, there is really no chapter five.'**__  
_

_  
_Harry turned right to chapter three.  
_  
_

'_**Vampyres, vampires, nosferatu, the undead . . . **_

_'Vampyre' is the older spelling of the word 'vampire' used in the 17th & 18th centuries. I will use the word vampire in this book._

_**What is a Vampire?:**__ There are two types of Vampires. The most common are the turned vampires; they're basically humans 'raised' from the dead. The other type is the born vampire, which is self explanatory—they are born as vampires. You can only be born a vampire if both of your parents are/were vampires. A vampire spends eternity in a constant quest for ruby-red, warm blood. Human blood is their food of choice, but animal blood will temper their hunger. They are made of mortal stuff so they are neither fallen angels nor demons sent by Satan to tempt or corrupt. But they are regarded as dark creatures because of their killing and thirst for blood._

_**The Making of a Vampire**__: Based on mythology, there are many possible routes to the making of a vampire. Most vampires, according to legend and lore, are made (or turned) by other vampires. Once bitten the victim then takes some of the vampire's blood and becomes infected with eternal life and burdened with the blood- lust required to sustain it. The one responsible for turning someone into a vampire is called his sire. A sire, after turning someone, must teach the fledging vampire the ways of vampires—their rules and way of life. Without this information that sires are obligated to teach, the newly turned will die within a month. Learning the rules and lifestyle can take any period of time from one week to several months; it all depends on how the newly turned take the news that they are now a vampire and must drink blood to survive.'_

_**Oh shit, I don't have a sire, mine died. Am I going to die then too, or can we get a new sire? I have to ask Argus**_

'_**Types of Vampires:**__ The two most common vampires of the born vampires and turned ones are the sanguinarian (one who drinks blood) vampires and the psychic vampires. The psychic vampires are the most dangerous. These vampires are the strongest of their kind and often the oldest. They drain life energy from their victims rather than blood. They may or may not drink blood as they get their energy from the life energy._

_Life energy, also referred to often as Chi (Chinese), pranic energy or life force. Chi is the bio-electrical energy which runs through our bodies on a subtle level._

_**Psychic vampires**__ can manipulate chi and feed upon it to sate their hungers. To a certain extent, blood vampires also feed upon chi, for a great deal of this subtle energy is concentrated into the blood. When these Psychic vampires feed upon someone's life energy they drain emotional energy without giving anything back, and can make the other person very tired, depressed, emotionally unbalanced, or worse, if too much is drained._

_Psychic vampirism encompasses the abilities to "absorb" empathic or psychic energy from others nearby. Most vampires have the ability to do this to a certain degree. There are some who have empathic ability who can successfully absorb the emotional energy of others. This, however, is a double edge sword as the vampire takes in both positive and negative emotional energy. The well developed vampire, however, can dispose of the negative unwanted emotions in preference for wanted emotions of love and enjoyment. Of course, as with all things, there is a diversity in the kinds of wanted emotional energy which often varies depending on the vampires own mentality._

_Many are quite successful in absorbing or taking psychic energies from other people. This can occur in the verbal and physical energies they receive from the exchanges amongst those surrounding them. By being sociable creatures, these vampires can easily feed on those immediately around them._

_**A 'psychic attack'**__ is a term used for an attack by a psychic vampire. Any uninvited draining of one's vital energy is considered to be such an attack. One is said to have experienced a psychic vampire attack when a psychic vampire has targeted and successfully fed from you, without your consent. Another view is that psychic vampire attacks ONLY take the form of such draining through the use of the psyche._

_**Psychic vampirism**__, however, is not as reliable an energy source as the pranic sources of blood and sexual energies. Psychic vampires cannot go on forever without blood or sexual energy. There is more space for a lesser energy exchange with psychic vampirism. That in turn requires more of this energy for a successful feed. The energy is more elusive and requires the skill in assimilating and using it. But for those who cannot get blood, psychic vampirism is a good alternative that allows one to remain suitably fed. It does require the presence of people around you. So even if you are a psychic vampire, you need humans around you._

_Combining both pranic (Drinking blood) and psychic sources make for the best energy feeds. This is not always possible, but it is a goal for all vampires. Everyone is different in ability and need, but one must make the best use of what is available around them. Improper feedings often result in headaches, depression and emotional and mental trauma. No feeding at all and isolation from humans can and will bring the vampire death.'_

_**Wicked, I hope I learn to do that sometime. It k**__**ind of sounds like a dementor!**_

'_**Vampire Strengths:**__ There are many, many different vampire myths, both in legend and in muggle fiction. Therefore, any ability you could name has probably been attributed to vampires at some point. Here are some of the myths and the real facts:_

_**Myth:**__ Ability to shape shift (change shape). Common forms assumed are: wolf, bat, rat, cat, owl, fox, weasel, raven, spider, scorpion, moth and fly._

_**Fact:**__ Vampires has the ability to shape shift to some extent; they can hide their fangs and change small traits on their bodies, such as height, hair colour, and eye colour, but they cannot take animal forms if unless they are an animagus (I will explain vampire magic later)._

_**Myth:**__ Ability to transform its body into mist or dust._

_**Fact:**__ Vampires cannot transform into mist or dust as many believe. They leave however a light mist in the air when they apparate, instead of the loud 'pop' that wizards make when they do it._

_**Fact**__: Strength, speed and sensory perception far greater than that of any human._

_**Myth:**__ Ability to summon and control animals, particularly rats and wolves._

_**Fact**__: Vampires cannot summon or control animals, but they are able to mildly affect their actions as animals don't have brains as large as humans and vampires._

_**Myth:**__ Ability to control the minds of Mundanes (Term used to distinguish those who are not vampires) . . . may command Mundanes, strike fear with a look, or cause selective amnesia._

_**Fact:**__ This is nearly correct, but vampires cannot 'control' the Mundanes' minds. They can, however, affect their actions and decisions, as they can do with animals._

_Vampires are able to enter the minds of lesser beings and whisper suggestions, which causes the Mundane affected to believe that the suggestion was in actuality their own thought, and thus they often do what the voice tells them to._

_Vampires use this ability often when they are in need of food. They will connect their minds with a Mundane and try to make them come to them._

_Vampires are also naturally seductive and use their beauty to capture Mundanes. Most vampires can strike fear with a look if they are angry enough, but strong psychic vampires don't have to be angry. All vampires cause the victim selective amnesia when they feed from them so that they can not remember who bit them._

_**Myth:**__ Ability to control the weather... summoning rain clouds and fog._

_**Fact:**__ Only a powerful elder can manage this. An elder is a prominent member of the Vampire community who is honoured and respected for their experience, accomplishments and devotion. He/she is also often a teacher and one of those individuals who have helped establish the community._

_**Myth:**__ Ability to command some form of magical or mystical beings, with the implicit idea that the vampire is in league with an evil entity._

_**Fact:**__ A vampire can not command magical or mystical beings, but they are often allies with some beings and work together._

_**A vampire's weaknesses:**_

_**Weakened or harmed by sunlight?**__ The myth says that vampires die when they step into the sun light. This is not true. Vampires are only sensitive to the sun, not harmed by it. The vampire community has also created many potions that help against this sensitivity towards the sun, so modern vampires walk around in the day light and can enjoy a sunrise. The most popular potion is the 'Solem Adversum' potion._

_**Repelled/harmed by religious symbols?**__ This appears to be a subject of great debate amongst the Mundanes. There is also a very prevalent belief that the symbol itself is useless unless the wielder possesses a strong faith in the efficacy of the symbol, as a despoiler of evil. As such, the symbol is just the vehicle for the faith of its holder, and the actual symbol need not be religious._

_But let me clear things up; Vampires are not dark creatures. They need blood to survive and only drain their victims so that they might live._

_This is similar to the werewolf who is both cannibal and carnivore. Werewolves relish in the hunt itself and then revel in the blood and flesh of its victims. Therefore any religious symbols like holy water and crucifixes won't harm or even repel a vampire._

_**Repelled by garlic and/or wolfsbane?**__ During the Middle Ages when an illness would appear in a town, it would at times be attributed to the appearance of a vampire in the area. These people would often be fed garlic that would, due to its antiseptic nature, destroy the bacteria causing the illness. This led many people to attribute garlic with the added property of a "vampire repellent". As with everything else, this is not a complete answer as to why garlic is given the properties it has, but it does offer at least one acceptable explanation. Again I must say that this is only myth; garlic can not harm vampires even if vampirism is a kind of illness._

_It's also included in the vampire mythology that, due the belief wolfsbane supposedly repelled werewolves, it would exert a power on vampires (who are lumped in with lupines because both were considered to be supernatural beings) as well. This again is not true; a werewolf has the wolf inside of him/her all the time and it comes out once a month, whereas the vampires are vampires all the time. The wolfsbane potion that has been created for werewolves only keeps the human side of the werewolf in control of the wolf's instincts._

_**Unable to cross running water, except at the ebb and flow of the tide?**__ The reason for this is linked to the reasoning behind the myth that vampires do not cast a reflection in mirrors. In the case of a reflection, the reflection was thought to be symbolic of a person's soul, something a vampire is believed not to have. Most mirrors, at the point in time that many of these beliefs were springing up, were not any better than a standing stream of water, so the water became associated in a fashion with the mirror._

_Here are many non-true myths; a vampire can cross running water and cast a reflection in mirrors because they do indeed have a soul. When you get turned or are Awakened (The physical and mental changes involved when one's vampirism begins to manifest itself, if one is a latent vampire) A born vampire where as his/her vampire tendencies have not yet manifested) you do not lose your soul, but turned vampires can and will experience some attitude changes with themselves, in the ways they think, talk and act._

_The reason for this is that vampires have dark blood, the same type of blood a dark wizard or one practising the Dark Arts would have. This blood is also what make vampires so powerful and makes them capable of doing magic._

_**Needs an invitation to enter someone's home - cannot enter without one? **__This is yet again not true. A vampire can enter any house he/she wishes without an invitation. This myth was only made so that Mundanes would feel safer._

_**Cannot pass a thicket of wild rose or a line of salt?**__ Again not true. Vampires even eat salt on their food (Yes vampires do eat regular food, though they don't need as much as Mundanes do)._

_**Has to stop and count every grain in a pile of grain (type of grain varies)? **__This is one of those 'Hello, what were they thinking?' myths, and is most certainly not true._

_**Does not cast a reflection?**__ As I said before, vampires do have a reflection because they have a soul. In some areas, vampires are believed not to show in photographs, and in others, they are believed not to cast shadows, but this is once again not true._

_Another myth is that vampires have a largely diurnal sleep cycle, waking only at night. Mundanes believe this because vampires often feed when it's dark outside and are not seen in the day. The reason they are not seen is that the modern vampires, with the help of the many potions that have been created for them, are very skilful at blending in with the Mundanes. They look, dress, and act as Mundanes and hide their fangs so that the Mundanes will think they are one of them. Many have even jobs in the mundane world._

_**How to kill a vampire?:**__ Although it is NEVER a good practice to harm vampires, let alone kill them, some of the more favoured methods of Slayers (a person that makes public and obnoxious claims of killing people who are (or who the slayer thinks are) vampires) to destroy a vampire includes:_

_**Immobilized/destroyed by driving a stake through the heart:**__ The stake must be of a particular type of wood (generally ash, hawthorn, maple, blackthorn, buckthorn, or aspen), and must be driven through in one continuous blow._

_**Cutting off the vampire's head:**__ This must be done in one continuous blow. Cutting off the head and using a stake have a common origin in the belief that the brain and the heart were the seats of life and power in living things. If you put a piece of wood through the heart, there is a good chance that you're going to kill whatever it is. Also, if you cut off a vampire's head, you are cutting its brain away from the rest of its body, and are therefore cutting it off from its life-force._

_**Burning the vampire**__: This seems to be a relatively universal method of destroying vampires, but the mundanes also used this method on people they believed to be witches._

_**Cutting out the heart and burning it**__: Although it is enough to just do one of these things, this method will successfully kill the vampire._

_It should be kept in mind that, although these practices are supposed to harm a vampire, they also tend to hurt mortals as well. As a result, any attempts made in the early years of human lore to destroy vampires by these methods were pretty well guaranteed to work... Make what you will from that._

_**Other things you might want to know about vampires, B- W:**_

_**Beast:**__ When a vampire hasn't fed for a while, they become something the vampires call a beast. It is the primal, animalistic, bestial nature of a frustrated or desperate vampire. It's destructive and cold, and if the vampire doesn't control it, then they will be under its control (mush like the werewolves). Once the vampire gets some blood or life energy, the beast will go away. If they let the beast control them, then the beast will stop at nothing to get blood._

_**Black Swan**__: A non-vampire lover or friend who does not feel the draw to become sanguine, but who is nevertheless favourably inclined towards vampires. They may or may not frequent vampire nightclubs and usually understand the vampire lifestyle._

_**Bloodletting**__: The act of cutting the physical flesh to extract blood. This is commonly used for turning, blood play, fetishism and feeding._

_**Bloodplay:**__ Similar to bloodletting, bloodplay is the act of using blood in sexual or fetish situations. Bloodplay can also refer to the integration of blood and bloodletting in ritual._

_**Coven:**__ Covens are groups of vampires and vampire organizations who embellish the vampire lifestyle; who band together under a specific theme, set of ideals, traditions, common Sigil, havens, membership requirements, hierarchy and rites._

_**Donor:**__ Someone who gives/shares their blood without obligation._

_**Embrace:**__ The act of turning one into a vampire by the giving of one's blood to another._

_**Energy signature**__: Term used to indicate the unique energy-pattern, feeling, or vibes that each individual has. Vampires are believed to have a particular energy signature that can be recognized by those familiar with it. In this way, others skilled in magic and psychic practices may identify us for what we are._

_**Haematodipsia:**__ A strong form of haematophilia._

_**Haematomania:**__ A strong psychological craving for blood._

_**Haematophilia**__: An erotic attraction to the taste, sight (or smell) of blood._

_**Hunter:**__ Someone that hunts, stalks, threatens, or does harm (whether it be physical, psychic, psychological, or emotional) to someone because she/he is a vampire, or because the hunter believes them to be so._

_**Immortal:**__ Term commonly used to refer to or describe vampires as incapable of death or dying; it is used much more loosely in reference to vampires, implying that they are not subject to aging, and are impervious to disease and injury. But they are not immortal._

_**Mentor:**__ A vampire who has taught and guided you in something. Can take over the responsibility to teach a newly turned for a sire if he/she is incapable._

_**Mortal:**__ Term used for the purposes of distinguishing those who are not vampire. (This term is, at best, misleading because it implies that vampires are "immortal", which they are not. Vampires can get killed or will eventually die of old age. The oldest vampire was 900 years, a vampire will never stop ageing but will age 5 years per 30 after they are 25)._

_**'of the Blood':**__ A term sometimes used to refer to someone as being a vampire._

_**Porphyria:**__ This is how the modern Mundanes think the vampires were made. It is an acute medical condition which has been postulated by some scholars to have inspired the vampire myths of the past. Sufferers of porphyria have pale, flaky skin and are very sensitive to sunlight. They are also severely anemic, and some sufferers of porphyria have been known to drink blood in an attempt to relieve the cravings brought about by anemia_

_**Poser:**__ Someone pretending or claiming to be a vampire who is not, with the intent of deceiving others, by making false claims as to their powers, abilities, lifespan, etc._

_**Primus**__: A vampire, almost always an elder, who founded—or is the leader of—a large family or coven of vampires._

_**Seeker:**__ Someone who is seeking after vampires, or knowledge of vampires, usually desiring to become one him-/herself._

_**Sex:**__ Vampires are very sensual creatures, as they can feed from sexual energy. They are erotically attracted to the sight, taste or smell of blood and sexual arousal (Haematophilia), some more than others. Vampires don't usually mind which gender or race they have sexual intercourse with. In short, vampires have a healthy sexual appetite._

_**Source:**__ Someone from whom a vampire will get blood._

_**The Hunger**__: The desire to feed, also identified as the Thirst. The Hunger is both a psychological and physical sensation. Physically, it manifests as an intense hunger or thirst - but not for general food or drink._

_**The Nephilim:**__ A rather widespread belief within the vampire communities which asserts that vampires are the inheritors of the Nephilim. The Nephilim are demi-human beings who were sired by angels, as told in Enoch I, a book that was dropped from the Bible in the early stages of its canonization._

_**Thirst:**__ The craving, need, desire, urge to drink blood, experienced as an intense thirst-sensation or withdrawal._

_**Vampire bait:**__ A poser or wannabe who is just screaming for a vampire to come after them. _

_**Vampirecrafte**__: this is important; this is in general the magic practiced by vampires. It is not the same as witchcraft as their spells and curses are different and they are spoken in the old vampire langue. Vampires don't need a wand and just some of their spells are visible. To wizards is looks like wandless magic, which it is to some extent. Most vampires practice something which resembles the wizard's dark arts and numerous techniques associated with energy manipulation. Many also practice ritual magic or chaos magic_

_**Wannabe:**__ Derogatory term for someone who wants to become a vampire, usually with unrealistic expectations of what it would be like, and usually without consideration of such practical matters as how one would find sources._

_**White Swan:**__ Someone who doesn't tolerate Vampires and their lifestyle and proves antagonistic in regard to it. In general, White Swans are still a part of the Gothic or fetish life, which often brings them into contact with the vampire communities despite their disgust of vampirism._

_**And last but not least**__—this is important for those that are half vampire and don't need to drink blood, although they can if they wish: Blood is a natural emetic and will cause one to vomit if too much is ingested or if one is unused to blood feeding or has never drunk blood. But the attributes of blood are that it provides a dense form of the "life" energy and so can do so in small amounts at a time. If you drink blood it will be like a drug to you or if you have a low magical level you will get well quicker. Also, remember that if you are a half vampire, it isn't certain that you'll receive all the traits that make a vampire a vampire. Some half vampires don't have the thirst for blood. Some don't have good eyesight and some can't turn people.'_

Harry turned eagerly to chapter four.

_**This is so cool! Even if I am only a half vampire I have their eyesight...then again, that could be the elfin eyesight**_

'_**Elves (elf, elfin).**_

_There is not much we know about elves since they live their life with minimal contact with humans. But I will tell you what I do know about these creatures._

_**Elves**__ are human-like beings of both sexes. They often get very old and wise but they never appear to age. The oldest elf both light and dark was Maius Arbustus; he died at the age of 1256._

_Elves are originally believed to be closely related to the gods. Signs suggest that they have interbred with the hidden people of the Vittror in later times._

_**There are two kinds of elves, the light and the dark:**_

_**The light elves**__ are a peaceful and kind lot, and they are very noble. They inhabit forests and grasslands mostly to the north where they hunt and live in harmony with nature. Their political structure is based upon a feudal clan system._

_They are tall, sometimes reaching as high as seven-and-a-half feet, and are always lithe and slender. Their hair is always of a light colour, varying from light brown to platinum blonde; their eyes are always of a light colour—the most common is light blue, though the most wanted is silver. They have pointy ears and high cheek bones. Their skin is smooth but tanned because they're out in the sun all the time._

_These elves have very keen hearing and moves gracefully as they are so light they can step on snow without making footprints. Light elves have their own language, which is slightly different than that of the dark elves, but they can understand each other. Their voices are really special though—when they talk, it sounds light music. The language itself is beautiful when combined with their smooth caressing voices, and often make the listener feel at peace._

_Light elves are peaceful creatures, which keep to themselves and do not fight, therefore eliminating any need for allies. Therefore, they naturally have no enemies, but they don't like humans since they cut down their forests, and they don't like violent creatures._

_Light Elves are certainly the most graceful beings, together with the Vampires, of the supposed creatures of the world, and only their damned cousins, the Dark Elves, can claim to compete with them in beauty. The Elf people are close to the nature and to their essential symbol, the tree. They live in total harmony with the forest; they are the protectors and the brothers of the trees, and the Dwarfs sometimes add, their lovers._

_Light elves like to hunt (they kill only for food, not for pleasure) and excel in bow handling, and their yearly festival of bowmen is a chance for each to show their exceptional qualities. The Elves are raised in the magical arts and study it all their life. However, they prefer using defensive and therapy magic, rather than offensive and destroying magic like the Dark Elves._

_**Dark elves**__ are very closely related to the normal elves, but they distinguish themselves by their physical appearance. The life near volcanic mountains has de-pigmented their skin so that it now appears light and spotless. Their skin is in contradiction with their dark nature, both fiery of spirit and as cool as ice._

_Dark elves have the same body form as light elves, but whereas the light elves' hair and eyes are light, the dark elves' are dark. Their hair and eyes provide great contrast to their skin; their hair is always of a dark colour, varying from brown to midnight black, and their eyes are dark as well, the most common colour being black, and the most sought after being dark green. Dark elves' ears are also more elongated and pointy then the light elves', and their cheek bones and jaws are more evident._

_They almost seem to shine in the middle of the underground lava pools and the eruptions of gas. The Dark elves possess, as do all elves, a great beauty, one that comes from darkness itself: frightening, yet very attractive. Dark elves are blessed with excellent dexterity and are passionate users of magic._

_Their height ranges from 5 to 7 feet and their weight varies anywhere from 90 to 190 lbs. Their natural abilities include infra vision (they can see up to 400), incredible hearing (in caves they can track somebody by echoes), natural aptitude for silence (They can move and step on leaves without someone hearing them), and light, graceful movements, though they cannot step on snow without making footprints as the light elves can._

_Their voices are harsher than light elves, but just as beautiful and seductive. Dark elves have a more powerful magic aptitude than the light elves, mainly because they use their magic to hurt people._

_They have a natural resistance to creatures of darkness and cannot become a werewolf, though they can sometimes, under extreme circumstances, become somewhat of a vampire because of their oath of deep friendship and non-hostile behaviour towards them)._

_Dark elves are a violent race and therefore have allies and enemies. Their allies include the Vampires, Illithids, Trolls, and other subterranean creatures, but these alliances often end in bloodshed. Their enemies are many; they are distrusted and often hated by most Humans, light elves, and werewolves. It usually takes a grand act for people to trust a dark elf. But the dark elves and vampires have made an oath of friendship because of their common hate for werewolves._

_Dark Elves are well known for their unique smithing talents. Although they cannot rival the skills of the Dwarves artists, they do create some wonderful weapons. Their great dexterity has made them feared warriors on the battlefields, and their skills with blades have killed many._

_Dark Elves are an extremely patriarchal race and their females have no rights to speak of. These elves are the most easily corrupted of the two types, resulting from their tendency towards mysticism. At certain points in their history they have engaged in 'elfin sacrifice' (syn. human sacrifice)._

_**Both types:**__ Light and dark elves alike hate the sea, and there has always been distrust between them and the sea loving humans. Dark Elves also distrust the dwarves because of their wars over the possession of the mountainous regions._

_In old times, people used to sacrifice to the elves. Nowadays this custom is forgotten, but we guess that such rites could improve the harvest, the fertility of the cattle or the health of the family._

_But both elfin types love their children as they have difficulties at getting a child. An elfin couple usually only gets one child, even though their bodies are young and they live a long life._

_Sometimes they change infants with humans, with the sad consequence that the human family gets a very gifted child which however has less of solidarity with its relatives than one could expect. When these children grow up and have children of their own, there is no certainty that the child will become an elf. One with elfin blood who is not within the community of elves must be very powerful to change (Powerful as in magical power, ergo only powerful wizards with some elfin blood can become an elf)._

_When a child that has been given to a human changes, it can become either a dark or light elf. A child can become a dark or light elf regardless to what her/his hair and eye colour was before. Those children who are magically strong enough will come into their inheritance at the age of 17._

_**Light or Dark?**__ If you are more Light/Good then Dark/Evil, the Light will win unless you—without knowing it—want the Dark to win. If you have a strong will full of Light heartedness energy the Dark will lose in the end. The Dark never wins over the Light unless the Light lets and wants the Dark to win. In other words, if a good-hearted person has a weak will or is weak altogether in the mind the Dark will have easy access and will win. But if you have some dark blood in you, have practiced the dark arts or such, there is a good chance you will become a dark elf, not that that is bad. Both Light and Dark elves have good and bad sides.'_

Harry closed the book with a dangerous grin on his handsome face.

_**I'm a half vampire, half dark elf, how absolutely bloody wicked! Cry me a river Hogwarts, your worse nightmare has just awoken!**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hey hope I didn't bore you to death. This chapter wasn't going to be this long, but you know how chapters have a knack to write themselves. I could of course have written the last part in two chapters, but that would be horrible to you, reading about vampires and elf in two chapters, no I wanted to keep you as my belov­­­­­ed readers. Though I must say I am rather proud of the first part of the chapter when Argus (his name means the hundred-eyed guardian of Io) and Kay talks about what has happened with Harry, did you like the poem I put between the lines? Anyway here is the answers to your reviews, thank you so much, I got 34 review can you believe it, I feel so loved!

**Heather:** Hey thank you so much, I think I will give Granger and weasel some space in my story, so that we can see their reactions, but I don't like to write them some they won't be there much. Black Sheep is up!


	5. Welcome to the family

**Changes****  
**

I don't own a thing, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear. I don't own the poems in this chapter nor some of the info about dark creatures. But I do own Argus, Kay and all my lovely servants.

**And let us give a huge round of applause to Savage Damsel, my dashing beta : )**

* * *

_**Harry when thinking.**_

"Everybody when speaking".

**R&R**

* * *

**Answers to reviews are at the end of the chapter : )**

* * *

**Previously in Changes:**

Harry closed the book with a dangerous grin on his handsome face.

_**I'm a half vampire, half dark elf, how absolutely bloody wicked! Cry me a river Hogwarts, your worse nightmare has just awoken!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**** Welcome to the family.**

* * *

Harry lay the informative book down on the bed and wandered over to one of the Victorian windows, opening it to allow a fresh breeze into the room. He breathed the air in and signed in contentment, a grin formed on his face.

_**I love it!**_

He smiled to himself and stretched his arms over his head. Aaah, this was life! This was what he had been waiting for, a chance to change, and a good reason to do so. To get a new life and to do all those things he always had wanted to do but couldn't because of his name.

With this new change in his life, he promised himself that he would allow himself to do whatever he felt like doing; to talk and act in the manner he wished, not the way other people wanted him to.

For once, Harry was going to live his life fully and enjoy himself. He was going to show his true colours, removing the mask he had always worn to keep those around him happy and ignorant.

_Knock knock_.

Harry turned away from the window as he heard someone knocking on the door. He walked over and opened it.

"Yes?" Harry asked the young man who stood before him in fine white clothes.

"Master Potter, I will be you personal servant and donor for your stay here at the Validus Manson."

Harry raised an eyebrow and stood back to study the man in front of him. Blond shoulder-length hair, soft brown eyes, strong body and a sweet smile…...donor he said? Was he supposed to feed off him? But what if he didn't need blood? He didn't know the details of it yet, he would need to speak with Argus.

"Is that so? What's your name, then?"

The man bowed and smiled slightly at Harry. "Yes, Master. My name is Frederic Crudus and I am also here to take you down to dinner with the Validus'."

"Well, isn't that pleasant…...but tell me Frederic...…are there any clothes available for me to change into before we join the Validus' at dinner? I don't think these are quite right for the occasion…" Harry asked, gesturing at his sinfully tight leather pants.

Frederic's eyes were glued to Harry's pants as he answered, a good minute after Harry had asked the question. "Er, yes master...I do believe there are some clothes you will find fitting in the closet on the right over there. Black pants and a light golden shirt would fit you marvellously, Master, if I could be so bold as to say so."

Harry grinned and walked over to the closet. Indeed, he found the clothes to be very much to his taste, and selected the outfit that Frederic had suggested. He changed his clothes right there and then, in front of a madly blushing servant, just because he felt like it, and turned to Frederic.

"Is this acceptable, sweetheart?" He made a turn so that Frederic could get a proper looked at his new body, which he was quite pleased with. If he could make pretty boys like Frederic blush, just imagine what he could do to ordinary, not so good-looking people!

Frederic nodded wildly, but managed to cough out that they needed to go down to the dining hall.

Harry gave him a smile and his arm, "Well then, let's go, my love!"

Frederic took Harry's arm, slightly embarrassed, and showed him down to the dining hall. As they walked down the hall and some stairs, Harry pondered his behavior some moments ago.

_**It's odd, really, the way I acted, and the fact that I felt totally comfortable with it. I mean, I most definitely tried to flirt my way into Frederic's pants. I was acting like I didn't know the word subtle, and I liked it! I guess this is what the book meant about turned Vampires experiencing some attitude changes with themselves, in the ways they think, talk and act. Of course, I've always wanted to be able to speak and act openly without old people or Hufflepuffs fainting on me. With this personality alteration, I can do just that! Ha, life is sweet!**_

"Lords of Validus, I bring you Master Harry Potter."

_**Huh, wha….oh.**_

They had arrived at the dining hall. Argus and Kay sat at the table, ready and nicely dressed. Harry found himself glad that he had thought to change his clothes.

"Come, Harry, and join us. I'm sure you're quite hungry and have some questions you might like to discuss with us," Argus greeted, waving Harry over to them.

Harry sat down between the two elders and smiled at Frederic as he stood there, waiting for his orders.

The two Validus' had different reactions. The youngest grinned madly at his best friend, and the oldest turned to the blond servant and said in somewhat arrogant tone, "Yes? Just don't stand there and look pretty; ask your master if he would like you to do anything. And for Merlin's sake, close that drooling mouth of yours and stop ogling your master!" he growled, exasperated.

Harry and Kay choked as Frederic blushed bright red and looked at the Lords of the house.

"Master Potter, is there anything you wish from me?"

_**Oh, I'm sure we can find **__**something you can do for me…..**_

"Yes, as a matter of fact...I will be very pleased if you could tap me a bath after dinner and clean the clothes I arrived in. Oh, and don't be stingy with Vanilla soap and red rose leafs! Thank you, darling."

Frederic bowed low and skipped out of Argus Validus' view. Kay turned to Harry and ruffled his hair, "You dick! You're not supposed to charm our servants to mush the first day. Just imagine what his girlfriend will think about this!"

"Well...I can't help it that I'm irresistible…...isn't it such a shame that you'll never experience that? You have the potential, but some things aren't meant to be," Harry answered Kay in a tone of mock condescension, but cut himself off from another speech when he remembered that Argus was there. He smiled charmingly at the elder.

"One thing is clear; your heritage as a dark elf is strong' you've got their playful charm and sharp tongue. But there are also very clear signs of vampirism in you, Harry. Let us eat now, and then we will discuss what you have read in the book. Charles, serve us lunch!"

Charles, one of Argus' servants, served them lunch in professional silence.

"Now Harry, tell me something you were wondering about," Argus encouraged after some minutes of silent eating.

"Well, there is the issue of a sire. Since I obviously 'killed' mine, I would need a new one. One who can teach me the ways of vampires—your rules and way of life. Since I am without this information that sires are obligated to teach, I will die within a month, which is something that I really don't wish to happen. And, of course, I'll have to find out what parts of me are Vampire, and which are elf. Do I have the blood hunger? The gift to turn people? How long and fast will I age? Questions like that."

"Oh, and I wish to learn more about Vampirecraft and elfin magic, and how to become somewhat of a Psychic vampire. I'd like to learn how to drain life energy from my victims rather than blood. This would be ideal for me if it turns out that I do not have the bloodlust, since Psychic vampires get their energy from a person's life energy, and have the option of drinking blood. Even if I do have the hunger, I would like to learn it, to make myself more powerful."

Harry counted off his fingers…nope, that was pretty much it.

Argus lay down his fork and turned to Harry.

"Blast you dark elves! Always showing off your excellent memory," He said with a smirk and shook his dark head.

_**Alright...you lost me there!**_

"Sir…?" Harry carefully asked the crazy man who clamed to be his best friend's father.

"Argus, please call me Argus. I'm just jealous of your memory. I'm quite certain you have memorized the entire book without knowing it. Try…hmm…try to remember the poem at the beginning of the book!"

_**Okay,**__** he has officially lost it……….**_

"Come on then, let's hear it!"

Kay poked one of Harry's shoulders. "C'mon, Harry. Give it a try."

_**Bloody insane, they are!**_

"Erm**…**Dark Father, that was the name of the poem. Let's see…Darkness falls upon the light…And breaks new ground for another night…With stars shining bright and the moonlight full, I wait for those that I now rule! Ha, I remembered!"

"Excellent, now the rest!".

"Children of the night with eyes of red, they once were alive but now are dead. They come to me seeking knowledge and power, and how to live in death hour by hour. These things they will have to understand, for they no longer live as Man. Behind the shadows, shielded from light, this is the place of their new plight. To feed is to kill, and this they are learning, fresh warm blood to stop the yearning. A sin to kill not hardly a fact, a form of survival when you live in black. So here I wait as the children still feed, and hope they learn their lessons from me. For life is different in Death and Darkness, and I tell them...stay out till light...and you'll be a carcass."

"Ha, I can't believe I remembered it all, I just read quickly through it. So I have the dark elves' memory…nice!"

Argus smiled at Harry, "Yes, indeed, you have their memory. They have had superb memory for many generations now. The old dark elves didn't have anything to write on except for cave walls, but a map or other sensitive information couldn't be placed on the walls where anybody could see them, even the enemies. So they trained themselves to memorize every important detail they knew of, like maps of the cave system and how to make good knives and swords and the like."

"That's all well and good, but why didn't they just make another language that only they could understand when they where talking about secret stuff? That would make it all much easier."

"That's a good thought Harry, but if they can learn a new language then anybody can, enemies and traitors included. They found it better that the elves that possessed sensitive information keep that information inside their heads."

Kay and Harry nodded in agreement; memorizing was probably the best decision.

"Now, about your sire issue. Here is what we are going to do; I would like, with your acceptance, to become your mentor. I will teach and guide you through your life, not just through your time as a newly turned. But it is important that you want this, and that you trust me. We will also have to make a blood bond; the turned Vampire and their sire have a blood bond between them from the Turning, so we will have to make one too."

"The bond is highly necessary when it comes to trust between us, and it helps me understand what you are feeling and what problems you might have. After you gain some control over your newly turned body and mind, you will also experience these things. But if you do not wish for me to become your mentor, it is no problem for me to find another Vampire that can help you. But you can not have Kay as a mentor since he is under 25 years old, and therefore too young to guide you through this time."

Harry thought about what Argus had just said for a few moments before replying, "I would be very pleased to have you as a mentor Argus; it would be an honor. Besides, you're Kay's father, and he must have inherited his sense of humor from somewhere!"

Argus and Kay smiled happily before turning towards Harry. "Lovely, let's make the bond now. We can test your need for blood at the same time."

They stood up and Charles silently handed Argus a plane double-edged dagger with the Validus coat of arms on the shaft. The arm was of two double-edged daggers of pure silver lying in a cross, with a pale blue snake twisting around the left dagger. In silver words, engraved with fine lines under the swords, stood the phrase: _Per ardua ad astra._

"What does it say?" Harry asked Argus as he stroked the sharp dagger softly over Harry's skin. Argus cut carefully, not wanting to leave any scars.

"The words '_Per ardua ad astra'_, is the Validus family's motto. It's Latin and means 'through hardship to the stars'," Argus explained as he lifted the knife away from Harry's hand.

"Wicked!" Harry said. "I would like to learn Latin sometime; it's a marvelous language."

"I could teach you some words, along with the basics of becoming a Psychic vampire. And, of course, I'll teach you how to handle Vampirecraft and elfin magic. I suggest we start your lessons tomorrow."

"Wow, thank you. I would be very grateful," Harry beamed at Argus and Kay.

Argus took the knife and cut a fine line across his palm with the dagger as he told Harry about the Validus family coat of arms.

"The swords are a symbol of our fighting skills and strength. The blue snake on the left dagger is the symbol of our helpfulness and our desire to change things for the better. My family has been a pure Vampire family for generations, and every member besides the Turned once and mentored students, who have lost their sires, are born Vampires."

Argus handed the bloody dagger to Charles and looked at Harry seriously.

"Now, take my hand, Harry. Drink my blood and share it with my soul, take the trust I'm giving and the guardianship I'm offering. I will lead you, and help you through difficult times, smile and laugh with you in happy moments. I am your mentor, let me guide you."

Harry took Argus' hand and drank the blood from his cut, and Argus did the same with Harry's hand.

When Harry had swallowed it all, he felt a warm power inside him pulling him towards Argus and at the same time the nearly tangible presence of the elder in his mind and heart. The bond was a success.

Argus walked over to Harry and embraced him "Welcome to the family Harry. We have a tradition that every Turned vampire or mentor student takes up the name of Validus. It would be an honor if you would follow that tradition and become Harry Validus Potter."

Harry grinned at his new family, something he had always wished for. "Of course I will honor you, Argus, Kay."

Kay came and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm happy to share a name with you, twin."

Argus smiled at the two grinning boys before giving Harry a glass with some red substance in it.

"Here, Harry, drink this and tell me your feelings afterwards."

Harry raised an eyebrow but drank the red substance anyway. It was blood, and…it tasted good.

"Answer me honestly, Harry; did you like the blood?"

"Yes, it tasted wonderful."

"Would you like some more?"

Here Harry felt surprised, "Um…yes, as a matter of fact, I believe I would."

Argus nodded and gave him a new glass, which he drank with a satisfied smile.

"Would you care for some more? Do you feel a need for more, a craving?"

Harry checked with himself before replying, "No, I'm quite pleased with the amount, no cravings."

"All right…now, tell me, do you feel stronger, physically and mentally, perhaps magically?"

Harry walked a bit around, waved his arms, felt inside himself and thought about what Argus said.

"You know, I have felt kind of tired all day, and my body, especially my head, has ached terrible, but now…I'm feeling great actually, very refreshed! I feel stronger than I have in a while, both physically and mentally, and perhaps magically as well, but I do not have a wand with me, so I can't know for sure," Harry said after a while.

"Wand? Whatever would you need a wand for? You can still practice witchcraft, true, but you should also be able to perform Vampirecraft and some elfin magic, neither of which requires the use of a wand. So, let's see you try it…hold your right palm up and imagine a ball of light. This is elfin magic, as they tend to be skilled in elemental magic."

Harry held his palm up and thought about a light, sitting right there in his hand. He had his eyes closed to be able to imagine better.

"Open your eyes, Harry," Argus murmured. When Harry obeyed, he saw a bright ball of light floating above his palm. It was truly amazing.

"This rocks! It's absolutely wicked!" Harry exclaimed in glee.

"Yes, it does, and I now know your requirements in regard to blood."

Harry's expression grew serious, and he reached out to Kay, holding the other boy's hand as he asked, trying to hold back a smile, "Well? What's the diagnosis, doctor?"

"Well, you don't have the blood hunger, which is good, because then you can finish your last year at Hogwarts…"

Harry broke his line of speech, "Hang on, you're telling me that they wouldn't have let me in if I had blood lust? That's discrimination!"

"Of course they wouldn't, Harry. After all, they can't have the savior of the world running around in England's best wizard school living on blood and turning into a beast when he is denied it!" Kay said from behind the two.

"I suppose you're right, but just think about it for a minute! What if I had the hunger? Then I wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts, and that would be terrible!"

"Oh, I'm sure we could have come to an agreement. But as it is, you only need a few mouthfuls of blood a week, to build up your strength. You must also drink some blood when you need more magical power and when you need to recover, both mentally and physically. You can, of course drink a glass of blood at times if you wish, as I know that the dark elves are very fond of the taste of blood."

"Well, that's good news, isn't it? I mean, since I don't have the hunger and so can't become a beast, I am to no threat to the students at Hogwarts. But do you think I can turn someone? That would be neat!" Harry said and looked curiously at his mentor and twin.

Kay didn't know the answer so they looked to Argus for answers. "Well, I'm not sure Harry, but I think you may be able to turn one person, but only one. But then again, I'm not sure what kind of creature the person would turn into. If the person isn't magically strong enough, then he or she won't become an elf, at least. But I'm quite sure the person would turn into a half vampire, at least, since the vampire blood is so strong it is seen as an illness that infects healthy humans and turns them into vampires. But like I said, I'm not sure, as you're the first vampire-dark elf half-breed in hundreds of years."

"Wicked. I'm rather unique then, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are, and I'm sure the elders of our Coven would like to meet you soon. I will arrange a meeting tomorrow, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah sure, whatever! But what about my aging? Will I ever get out of this 17 year old body?"

Argus scratched his chin, "Well, vampires and dark elves age pretty much the same, though dark elves tend to live longer than vampires. You will age normally until you're 25, then you will age only 5 years for every 30. But you might have noticed that your body doesn't look like it's 17 right now. You look more like a 19 year old, like Kay's real twin. That's because you have just been Turned. When somebody turns, or comes into their heritage, their body changes a lot to make the aging process of 5 years per 30 more stable, and the old body also changes to adapt to the new alterations in power and the like."

"Oh…that makes sense!"

"But why don't you boys do something fun for now? It's your 17th birthday today, isn't it, Harry? Didn't you have plans for today?" Argus asked the two twins, who grinned madly at the reminder.

Kay clapped his hand and called for his servant Richard to get him his cloak. Harry did the same with Frederic.

"But master, what about your bath, it is finished if you would like to use it…" Frederic said when Harry called him.

Harry looked from Frederic to Kay, who grinned and said, "Come on, you twit, you can take a bath when we come home. Your servant can keep it warm for you. We have some serious shopping to do, because come Monday, it's back to work for us," Kay said as he set his cloak across his shoulders.

"Okay", Harry replied easily and turned to Frederic, "Keep the water warm until I get back, will you sweetie? Oh, and get me a black cloak for me to leave in."

* * *

** Bond Street, ****London**** city**

* * *

The two black haired twins Apparated—well, Kay did, while Harry held onto his arm—and landed in a wizard store. They moved on into the streets of London to get their shopping done; Harry's entire wardrobe was going to be replaced.

Kay handed Harry a muggle credit card. "Shop your heart out, birthday boy, because I will burn all of your old clothes today. Say goodbye to the old Harry Potter and say 'what's up lovely?' to the new Harry Validus Potter!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Have you ever heard of the wise saying 'Never kill a late author'? Well, the man who said it was very wise and right, killing an author for her laziness is a terrible act! Will you stop throwing those tomatoes?!?!?!?

Anyhow, I was so terribly late because of hectic days at school and family problems, other problems and the dream of writing my book. I just can't find the time anymore. But I will not quit the stories, they will just be updated later, I'm truly sorry.

**Answers to reviews:**

Thanks to: Seraphccuse, Itsuko-chan, htbmny, lixt66 , Eileen Mialanna ) , htbmny ) , Carmilla Silversmile, Narcissistic-Fruitcake, MagicMischeifMaker, Sirius Maurader, Craw/Brad, RainOwl, Wolflady, Keeper Darius, gizachick, Kage Mirai, Sanity is Relative, Frogs Rok, blackdragonofslytherin, harryisasexgod, ironic-humour, oracale, oracale, A.L., Kaaera, HecateDeMort, Silver-Entrantress-Elf, Chibi-NarutoKawaii, Sierra Potter-Malfoy, Shadowface, Dirbatua, Night-Owl123, HAZZAGRIFF and Iced Flame.

**zina**: He will meet Draco at the beginning of his last year, not before.

**Melshenia Kari:** I collected the information from lots of different pages on the internet, do not remember the exact pages, sorry, do I do believe I have saved some of the info, if you are interested.

**Lady Phoenix Slytherin**: Remus will hate Harry just as much as Harry hates him, sorry, it's a big part of the plot. Though you will get to see lots of the wolf!

**Ziya**: I have not decided whom Harry should be with, but it will not be Kay, they are like brothers, though they do play around a lot with each other.

**athenakitty:** Harry do not need to hunt, but I expect he and Kay will do it for fun sometimes. Argus will teach Harry in all he need to know, since he is his new mentor.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you want more, just hang in their and I will give you updates once in a while. Updating Dark Child soon too, it's in for betaing : )**


	6. Oi, I honestly didn't know!

**Changes**

I don't own a thing, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear. I don't own the poems in this chapter nor some of the info about dark creatures. But I do own Argus, Kay, all my lovely servants and all of the elves and vampires in this story.

**WARNING, WARNING:** This story contains two types of slash, **LIME SLASH** and **LEMON SLASH**. The **LIME SLASH** must not be read by children under **14** years, and the **LEMON SLASH** must not be read by children under **16** years. The parts in which you will find this **SLASH** are marked with **WARNING** signs, it is also marked signs where the **SLASH** parts ends. If you're **not over 14** do not read any of them, you will not miss any big plots though.

**And let us give a huge round of applause to Savage Damsel, my dashing beta : ) **

* * *

_**Harry when thinking.**_

**Kay when thinking.**

"Everybody when speaking".

**R&R**

* * *

**Answers to reviews are at the end of the chapter : ) hehe, I got...51 reviews for last chapter!**

* * *

**Previously in Changes: **

The two black haired twins Apparated—well, Kay did, while Harry held onto his arm—and landed in a wizard store. They moved on into the streets of London to get their shopping done; Harry's entire wardrobe was going to be replaced.

Kay handed Harry a muggle credit card. "Shop your heart out, birthday boy, because I will burn all of your old clothes today. Say goodbye to the old Harry Potter and say 'what's up lovely?' to the new Harry Validus Potter!"

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****Oi, I honestly didn't know!**

* * *

Harry Validus Potter was pleased with himself, delighted actually. He was now the proud owner of a full wardrobe of the finest, most luxurious, and most beautiful clothes in both the muggle and Wizarding worlds. He had bought clothes in all colours imaginable, having them tailored to fit his lithe frame and flattering his excellent physique.

Money hadn't been a problem. Argus had, without Harry's knowledge, told Kay that he could spend as much money as he wished that day. Harry was to look at it as a birthday present. People in the Wizarding world, and especially in the muggle world, had believed him to be a celebrity as he passed through, and so it followed that they had treated him with the outmost respect.

Harry found it absolutely marvelous. It was fun when people sucked up to you so much that one could almost see the tracks of drool forming puddles on the floor. And, of course, his handsome face had aided his popularity. There wasn't a teenage girl, boy, or the occasional horny middle-aged woman that could resist a filthy rich, famous, and drop dead gorgeous man like himself.

But Harry's wonderful day of fun didn't stop with the insane shopping trip. Oh no, he and Kay planned on going to one of Kay's favorite clubs later that evening. It was a popular club for the vampires in Covens around the city. But before they went to the club, they decided to bring all their purchases home and eat a filling dinner.

* * *

**E****ntrance hall, the Validus manor**

* * *

"Frederic, darling, is my bath still warm?" Harry had come home and found Frederic by the door, ready to serve. He bowed to Harry, removed his cloak from his shoulders and picked up his master's bags of purchases.

"Yes, master. I have held it warm for you. Would you care to use it now?"

"Yes, that would be marvelous Frederic. Escort me, would you?" he asked with a disarming smile.

"Yes, master," Frederic agreed willingly.

Harry winked goodbye to Kay as they left him in the hallway. Kay grinned and yelled after Frederic, "Don't do everything he tells you to; he has an abnormally dirty mind, that one!"

Harry grinned at Kay while Frederic blushed a deep red. "Oh, don't listen to him, love," he told Frederic, pushing him gently towards the stairs.

"Shush you, you're spoiling all my fun!" he mock reproached Kay, before following his servant up the stairs, a wicked grin on his face that would probably send most vampires, dark elves, wizards, and muggles all running for their lives. But poor innocent Frederic had no idea about the thoughts that Harry's cunning mind was capable of conjuring.

* * *

**Harry's bathroom****, the Validus manor**

* * *

"Here's the bath, master. Would you care for some refreshments?"

Harry walked over to the bath, considering it. The tub was large enough to fit four people comfortable, and the water was set to a perfect temperature. Resting on the still water were dozens of floating blood red rose petals, and it smelled of mild vanilla.

"You have done a wonderful job, Frederic, thank you," Harry murmured his appreciation, slowly removing his clothes, piece by piece, before sinking into the water.

"Ahhhh, lovely…" he groaned in pleasure and closed his eyes. He opened them again when he heard someone clear his throat. It was Frederic.

"The rrre…freshments sir?" he asked, voice wavering slightly.

Harry smiled seductively at the beautiful blond man. "Ah, yes, I had almost forgotten. Some white wine would be pleasant, and some strawberries with chocolate if it's no problem."

"No sir, no problem at all, I'll get it right away sir," Frederic promised quickly before fleeing the bathroom.

Harry was getting warm all over, the lust tangible in the soothing air of the bathroom. He could smell it all over the room, and poor Frederic positively radiated it. Harry tipped his head back and moaned; it was so intense, that smell, as if it would never fade, but would instead linger forever in the air. But he didn't mind it at all. In fact, it turned him on. It turned him on to know that Frederic wanted him, that his servant was aching with lust just by watching him do something so simple as taking a bath.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the perfumed air; the scent was slowly fading, growing fainter as Frederic left the room.

Harry moaned with displeasure, but tried to relax his tense muscles as he waited for his servant to return. He was just starting to relax again when he heard the door open. Immediately, the smell of lust and anxiety flooded the room. Harry lay completely still, keeping his eyes closed.

Frederic walked into the bathroom with a tray of wine and strawberries with chocolate for his master.

Ah, his master, what a beautiful man. Frederic felt so ashamed; he was straight and had a lovely girlfriend, but he simply couldn't seem to stop thinking about his master. He was so perfect, so flawless, so sinful, and utterly tempting. He didn't like it, but he knew he wanted him; he lusted for his master.

When he walked into the bathroom, there was no movement from the direction of the tub. Harry appeared to be dozing, so Frederic quietly set the tray down at the edge of the bath, careful to not make any sound.

Standing up again, Frederic stood staring down at his master; such a piece of art, formed by angels and blessed by gods, wicked gods. He was a sensual display of sin incarnate.

But Frederic couldn't let his master know that he was so weak, so he simply stood there, gazing down at the other man's exposed body, admiring his lithe frame. Such physique for someone so young!

* * *

**WARNING**: LIME **SLASH**! DO **NOT** READ IF YOU'RE **UNDER 14**!

The smell was irresistible, and Harry restrained his shudder of desire. The feeling caressed his body, stroking him fondly, teasingly. He couldn't stand it any longer; he had to get his prey.

He opened his eyes and beckoned Frederic with his finger. His servant appeared to be almost in a trance as he bent down towards Harry.

Harry lifted himself up from the water and grabbed Frederic's face with his wet hands. The blond gasped, but didn't pull away. Harry, transfixed by the smell of pure lust, licked a path down Frederic's throat, receiving deep groans for his effort. Caressing his prey's handsome face, he allowed the small noises of pleasures to fill the room before biting into his throat, drawing precious blood, which he lapped up with his tongue.

Frederic went boneless in Harry's strong arms, his arousal almost overwhelming. He whimpered lightly as Harry continued to drink his blood. And Harry, still wanting more, groaned and pulled Frederic down with him into the bath.

The other man, still in his clothes, startled. Without taking time to think about what he was doing, Frederic allowed his hands to roam over Harry's body, exploring everything his could reach.

Harry, feeling pleased with the amount of blood he had been permitted to drink, leaned back in the bath and let him stroke and caress his body. The friction from Frederic's wet clothes was ecstasy, and Harry lifted his hips to increase the pressure. Frederic moved with him, rubbing and grinding his clothed erection against his.

Frederic lent forward whimpering in his ear, "Take me, master, please! I beg of you!"

Harry sent him a wickedly sinful smile; he could get used to this.

"Only if you promise to be a good boy, Frederic," Harry whispered seductively, licking and nibbling his throat.

Frederic's breath was coming in small gasps and low whimpers. "Yes, master, I promise. I am your servant. I'll do anything for you master. Just, please, take me…" the blond man panted as he fell weakly against his master's strong body, surrendering completely to his wishes.

* * *

**WARNING:** LEMON **SLASH**! DO **NOT** READ IF YOU ARE **NOT OVER 16**!

Harry lifted his donor out of the bath and laid them both down on the soft carpet, made by the finest of wools. Frederic arched his back and spread his legs for the vampire, telling him how much he needed him.

Harry smirked and started to peel Frederic's soaked clothes of with his teeth and long nails, causing his prey to whimper and whine from frustration and lust. Harry took first his shirt off, licking and biting a trail down the delicate body below him, and then removed his socks and shoes before slowly lowering his pants and removing them together with his boxers.

Frederic was a very beautiful man, and Harry told him so as he sucked and nipped at his left nipple until it stood proud and blood red against his pale chest. Frederic groaned with impatience and tried to grind his hips against the other man's.

"Shush, love, I will take care of you," Harry whispered in his ear as he stroked his hand down the older man's body, stopping at his proud and painful erection.

"Please, please…!" Frederic was reduced to pitiful whimpering and pleading.

Harry barely stroked along the other man's need, drawing all of Frederic's attention to his groin. Harry could see that the man didn't need any more foreplay; he was ready. So, without the slightest of warnings, he slammed himself deep into Frederic with a satisfied groan.

He waited for Frederic's erratic breathing to calm slightly and for his body to relax again before moving. Slowly at first, Harry gradually picked up the pace, moving faster and with more power each time. Faster, harder, faster, harder…

It was marvelous, the best he had experienced before in his life, and he knew that he could easily become addicted to this. The feeling, the scents, the heat, the sounds; it was heaven on earth.

He came five strokes after his servant, breathing rapidly as he rode the waves of ecstasy.

**The slash scenes are over!**

* * *

"You've been a good boy, Frederic. Now go get dressed before the Validus' start wondering what took us so long," Harry ordered softly. He kisseda panting Frederic and turned on the shower to clean himself up before redressing and heading down into the dining hall for dinner with his family.

* * *

**Outside the nightclub Wicked Minds, London **

* * *

**  
**

"Here it is, 'Wicked Minds', the club I was telling you about," Kay said as they walked towards it. Again, the lines were unbearably long, but he and Kay got in right away because Kay was a friend of both the owner and the guard outside the club.

The inside of the club was marvelous, although the outside had been rather discrete, with its grey paint and a lack of proper windows. There were three floors within the main club. The main floor, the second floor—which is where they were currently standing—that contained the dancing floor, bar, DJ and some sitting areas, and the third floor that was reserved for special guests and contained a sitting area and bar. This was where the owner of the club preferred to hold meetings and entertain his VIP guests.

The main floor was built like a special one-way mirror, so that while you- being on the third floor -could look down on the people that were dancing downstairs, they couldn't look up and see the people above them; instead, they were met with a solid roof of mirrors, reflecting their own images.

The first floor, the basement, was something not totally legal. Here, you could find separated rooms with one queen size bed and a simple bathroom containing a toilet, sink and shower; all the necessary things for a satisfying, pleasurable evening with one's partner. Not everybody was allowed down there; only the people the owner trusted, and sometimes his VIP guests spent the night there. The owner even had a room for himself downstairs.

Kay led Harry towards the stairs, ignoring the curious and longing looks they were receiving.

"I told Archos we where coming, so he'll be expecting us on the third floor."

Archos was the owner of the club, with the face of a vampire in his mid-thirties, sandy brown hair, and grey eyes. There were also others in the room, scattered around the sitting area and bar. Harry didn't know how, but he knew that they were all vampires; his senses nearly screamed it out to him, and his instincts agreed.

Archos greeted them both with a firm handshake. "How nice of you to come, Kay. I see you brought a date with you tonight; a most enchanting one at that, I must say," he admitted, offering Harry a charming smile, even as he ordered a waiter to bring them each a drink.

Kay chuckled when Harry sent Archos an offended frown.

"I am no date of his; I am his friend and twin!" Harry insisted, pouting.

The elder man smiled fondly at Harry, and tipped back in his chair. "Ah, you must be a vampire, then. I couldn't quite put my finger on what you were, but your smell indicates that you're not entirely human."

Harry's frown deepened, and he glared at the older man, trying to decide if he was teasing him.

"There is nothing _off _about my smell!" he growled indignantly. "I'm half vampire, and half dark elf, you twit. And you're what? Around 67 years old? Shouldn't you have figured it out yourself?" Harry questioned with a challenging smirk.

Archos cocked his left eyebrow at the young vampire/elf while Kay groaned into his hands. Leave it to Harry to get them thrown out of his favorite club only minutes after entering.

"I'm 69 actually. And you're right, I probably should have figured it out by myself. I meet both dark elves and light elves alike in my business. It's just strange to smell the two scents together, that's all. It's quite unique, I must say," Archos replied mildly.

Kay raised his head from his hands, staring at the club's owner in shock and disbelief. "What the…?" he trailed off, obviously surprised that they hadn't yet been thrown out by their ears.

Archos smiled at him and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately, ignoring the other man's mock growl. "Chill, Kay, I like him. No one ever dares to talk to me like that, so it's always amusing when someone finally does. And I can see clearly now that he is a dark elf; such a mouth on the boy!"

Kay let out a nervous laugh while Harry finished off his drink, which turned out to be blood. "Don't you know it's rude to talk about somebody like they're not there when, in fact, they are?" Kay and Archos just laughed, so Harry stood up and hit Kay over the head in retaliation.

Harry just pouted at them. "Fine, then! I won't stay in your marvelous company any longer, which I'm sure just breaks your heart," he sniffed, sending them a mock glare before striding towards the other guests on the floor.

Harry glanced around, looking for some better entertainment than the two annoying male vampires. Honestly, they were so rude. He wasn't really all that mad, but they obviously thought he was, and he'd be damned if he let them think otherwise.

Harry caught the eyes of two beautiful girls, both of which appeared to be about nineteen, and he smiled charmingly at them as he sauntered strode towards their table.

"Pray tell, who might you lovely ladies be, those whose beauty doth bedazzle mine eyes?" He bowed extravagantly to them and received a chorus of giggles.

A few short minutes and some well-placed flattery later, and they were melting against him. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

* * *

**Kay and Archos' table, third floor****, VIP section, Wicked Minds**

* * *

"He doesn't waste his time, does he?" Archos asked in amusement, as he looked over to where Harry was charming the two girls.

"He most certainly doesn't," his companion replied. "I believe that he even did his servant before coming down to dinner. I heard way too much moaning for just one person coming from his bathroom. And let me tell you, I don't think that even I could have laid that servant. He's gorgeous and has a beautiful girlfriend; I think he was planning on asking her to marry him. A shame, really," he murmured ruefully.

Archos laughed loudly into his drink. "Oh dear, I like him even more now, I think. He's such a outlandish boy, and possessing of such beauty, as well! He could have me any day."

* * *

**O****ther side of the room, third floor, VIP section, Wicked Minds**

* * *

"Come on, Harry. Let's go down to the basement; it's very comfortable down there," one of the two twins said—Libys, if Harry remembered correctly.

Harry had told them that this was his first time here and that he was a vampire. They had had too much to drink and were too young to notice that something wasn't right about his smell. Now they tried to lure him down to the basement, not telling him what they'd be doing when they got there. Harry let himself be lured.

Sybaris, the second twin, the one with dark brown hair and grey/green eyes, draped herself around his neck as he stood up to leave for the first floor. Libys did the same and started to lick along his throat, nibbling at his veins. Quite oblivious to Kay's shaking head, Harry grabbed both of the girls and threw them over each of his shoulders.

_**Than**__**k Hades for vampiric strength!**_

The twins giggled and shrieked terribly as he walked with them on his shoulders down the stairs, through the dance floor, and down to the first floor. He earned many jealous glares on his way, all of which he ignored. He found it much more amusing to plonk the girl's backsides when he received a jealous glare, wiggling his eyebrows.

The raven-haired boy dropped his burdens down on a soft queen size bed and smirked down at them seductively.

"Yes, you were right. It is very comfortable down here."

* * *

**T****he second floor, main floor, Wicked Minds**

* * *

Kay was bored. Harry had been gone for 4 hours and Archos was in a meeting. He decided to give his twin one more hour while he danced. After all, it was his birthday.

"Why hello, there! Aren't you a pretty little thing!" a girl around 20 exclaimed as she walked towards him, staring lustfully at his body. He licked his lips and grabbed her arm gently, encouraging her to dance with him. She wasn't so bad looking herself.

Moments later, she had him backed up against a wall, licking and sucking her heart out.

**Ah well, I'll give you an extra two hours, Harry. Oh, yes, r****ight there.**

* * *

**T****he first floor, a VIP room, Wicked Minds**

* * *

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room, with two unfam…no, wait; he knew these two. Libys and Sybaris lay wrapped around his torso, which was covered in love bites and the like. He smiled, pleased with how he had spent his 17th birthday.

He carefully unwrapped their arms from him, and went into the bathroom to shower and change. But before he left the room he found a piece of paper and wrote:

_'Thank you for the lovely evening, beautiful misses. I hope to see you again sometime. _

_Harry.'_

* * *

**The second floor, ****main floor, Wicked Minds**

* * *

He found Kay on the second floor with a beautiful woman in his arms and an impressive amount of love bites on his neck and chest.

_**Guess I w**__**asn't the only one having fun!**_

He woke up the girl first, "Pardon me, miss, but might I borrow your toy for a bit?" He asked charmingly, laying a chaste kiss across her knuckles. She giggled and looked from a sleeping Kay to Harry.

"Oh, no, not at all. Please, make yourself at home," she offered, standing up and sitting down on a table nearby to watch the two.

Harry smiled at her and placed himself between Kay's open legs. He bent forwards and nibbled Kay's earlobe slowly before he started sucking on his neck where the woman had obviously bitten him earlier.

Kay started to moan and stir. "No, no more. Too tired…ah, yes, right there."

Harry grinned evilly and whispered into his friend's ear while he sucked on it. "Yes, I am good, aren't I?"

Kay quickly opened his eyes and pushed Harry off of him. "NOT bloody funny, Harry!" He pushed himself of the floor and glared down at a laughing Harry.

"Oh oh, brilliant, you should have seen your face. Ah, yes, right there, right there…. Admit it, you liked it!"

Kay pouted, "Of course I bloody liked it, but that was before I knew it was you! Now get yourself off the floor, we're leaving. It's late and your training starts tomorrow."

Archos, who had seen the whole show, stared to clap. "Harry, you're a very likable boy. And Kay, you would have liked it even if you knew it was him; hell, I would have loved it myself!"

Kay glared at his older friend, while Harry grinned in satisfaction. "Oh, put a sock in it, Archos!"

* * *

**Harry's ****bedroom, the Validus manor**

* * *

"Wake up, Harry, we're going for a run," Argus came bashing into his bedroom and tore away his sheets.

Harry groaned; it wasn't even 7 am yet! _**Hades help me, what have I gotten myself into?**_

"We're going to start your training today like I promised. And the first we're going to do is to run a mile, followed by some training in swordplay."

* * *

**T****he garden, the Validus manor**

* * *

A few minutes later, Harry and Argus were standing outside the Validus manor, the air crispy and a bit too cold for Harry's liking.

After the swordplay, which went rather well according to his mentor, Harry was ordered to meditate for an hour in order to practice and train his mind control. It was the most important thing to master when it came to elfin magic and Vampirecraft, especially elfin magic. Elfin magic was all about the mind. Elves didn't use wands, as their magic core was in their hearts and minds. They would not have to say the words for a spell, but only think about what they wanted to happen, and if they possessed sufficient will and control, they would be able to do what they wanted. Within reasonable limits, of course.

Vampirecraft was a bit different from witchcraft, as their spells and curses varied and were intended to be invoked in the old vampire language. Vampires didn't need wands, just like elves, to conjure magic; they just spoke the words and thought hard on what it would do, and where, and to whom or what. Some of their spells were even invisible. To wizards, it might look like wandless magic, which it was to some extent.

Harry managed to conjure flames in his hands, and make a seed blossom. But when he tried to make water move around a plate, or make the air colder, he found it far more difficult.

"Don't worry, Harry. I didn't expect you to make it on the first try. Dark elves usually have better control over the fire and earth element than wind and water, which is the light elves' department. But with more training and a stronger grasp on your mental control, you will master them too. You'll just always be better at the dark elements."

* * *

**T****raining room, the Validus manor**

* * *

After a quick lunch, Harry went to learn the basics concerning becoming a Psychic vampire. Kay had joined them, but he'd be practicing by himself on more advanced techniques, since he already knew the basics.

They went into the same training room that Harry and Argus had used earlier for practice, and Argus told Harry to sit down in a chair facing him. Kay was at the other end of the room with a servant, doing his own exercises.

"You remember that Psychic vampires can manipulate chi and feed upon it to sate their hungers; to a certain extent, blood vampires also feed upon chi, since a great deal of this subtle energy is concentrated into the blood."

"What they do is to drain emotional energy from their prey without giving anything back. But you have to be careful because this can make the prey very tired, depressed, emotionally unbalanced, or worse, if too much is drained."

"Psychic vampirism encompasses the abilities to "absorb" empathic or psychic energy from nearby prey. That is what's so special about them, and what I shall try to teach you. Keep in mind, though, that it's very difficult, especially for a young vampire such as yourself."

"Now the interesting thing is that you're also half dark elf and it has been said that some of them possess a similar ability to absorb chi from another person, but it has yet to be proven, and the dark elves really aren't any help."

"The most difficult part of the absorbing, is to only drain positive energy from a victim. At first, you will most likely have problems and drain both positive and negative emotional energy, but that will work itself out over time. Your main goal is not to simply dispose of the negative and unwanted emotions in preference for emotions such as love and enjoyment, but to avoid draining away the negative energy at all."

"Of course, as with all things, there is an diversity in the kinds of wanted emotional energy which often varies depending on the vampire's own mentality."

"Many elder and strong vampires are quite successful in absorbing or taking psychic energies from their prey. This can occur through either verbal or physical energies that they receive during exchanges amongst those surrounding them. Being social is also very important if you want to improve your Psychic skills. By being a social creature, you can easily feed on those immediately around you."

Argus looked at Harry, who nodded his head, indicating that he had understood. He remembered it from the book anyway.

"Okay then, let's start with the theory of the psychic attack. Your goal is to attack a prey and drain its vital energy without its knowing. You stand some meters away from your prey and concentrate on his or hers chi."

"Concentrate on the blood that flows in the prey's veins; the way if goes moves from the heart and into the arms and legs, neck and head, fingers and toes. When you have your full mind set on it, try to lure it towards you. Imagine pulling it like a string towards you and let it melt into your own chi.

"It's easier at first to wound yourself slightly, opening up a vein to let the victim's chi melt more easily into your own. After a while, you won't need to do that anymore, but it's better if you do for now."

Harry nodded; it made sense.

"Shall we try?" Argus asked as he stood up from his chair.

"Oh, yes please, but Argus I was wondering about something…what do I feel when I have successfully drained a victim? And since I don't have the thirst, is it possible for me to drain a victim without absorbing the energy myself, since I can get ill if I have too much blood and psychic energy?"

"I'm glad you asked, Harry. When you drain someone, you will feel the same as when you drink blood. The only different is that you won't taste the blood; you will only feel its affect. That's why I prefer blood; I love the taste of blood a great deal. And you can indeed drain a victim without absorbing the energy yourself; you can just banish it, or even contain it in a bottle or something. But that will take just as much mental control as if you simply absorbed it, because you'd be directing it other places than into yourself."

Harry smirked. "Neat, and could I even direct the energy to others, even if I drain the victim of negative energy?"

Argus looked strangely at his young trainee. "Where do you come up with these ideas, Harry? And yes, I do believe it can be done, although I haven't tried it, or ever heard of anyone who has done it. Anyway, let's see how you do on your first try. Marco, come here."

A new servant came towards them and stood before his masters.

"Harry, I want you to bite him in the throat or arm, and draw blood. It's easier for you to concentrate on the chi while you're in direct contact with it."

Harry walked towards Marco and angled his neck for a better angle. His touch was gentle as he slowly licked along the servant's vein before biting down hard. Marco stiffened a bit, but didn't make a sound.

"Concentrate on the blood, Harry; try to feel the stream of chi in it."

Harry did as his mentor told him and tried to concentrate on the chi in Marco's blood. He thought he found it, but wasn't entirely sure, so he concentrated on it even harder. He imagined that he sucked the chi from the blood and into himself. It was a great feeling and Harry didn't stop, even as he heard Marco whimper and begin to cry silently, his mentor telling him several times to stop.

"Harry! STOP!" Argus tore Harry away from a weak and sobbing Marco.

Harry had drained too much of the servant's energy and had made him tired, depressed and emotionally unbalanced. Argus, Kay and the other servant helped Marco to lie down on the floor while Harry calmed down and watched.

"Why didn't you stop, Harry?" Argus asked his lightheaded trainee.

"I…well, I didn't know whether or not I was doing it correctly, so I just kept concentrating on what I thought might be the chi. I'm sorry, I know now what I'm supposed to look for, and I'll watch how much I drain next time. Forgive me, Marco," Harry explained to his mentor before addressing his victim, who nodded his head in acceptance of his apology.

"All right. Just as long as you don't do it again. We vampires with respect for ourselves don't drain our victims completely. Now, I think that was enough for today. By the way, very good work today, Harry. I honestly didn't expect you to succeed on your first try; you have excellent control over your own thoughts."

* * *

**Dinning room, ****the Validus manor**

* * *

"Harry, we're meeting the board of our Coven later. They would like to meet and speak with you, perhaps even do some small tests. I hope you don't mind. It's just that there hasn't been a vampire like yourself before in this Coven, and we are all quite interested in your differences from ourselves." Argus informed Harry as they sat eating dinner. Harry just nodded his head.

"That's no problem Argus. It's my duty as a member of the Coven to let you find the answers to your questions, if possible."

"Great. We leave immediately; right after we change into some clothes. I've asked your servant to bring you your Coven uniform. Every person in the Coven has to wear them when they meet the Primus, but I rather think you'll like yours," he smiled at the young hybrid seated across from him.

* * *

**Harry****'s bedroom, the Validus manor**

* * *

"Master Harry, I have brought you your uniform." Frederic stood proudly at the door, holding a tray of clothes for his master. There were no visible signs to indicate that he felt any differently towards Harry than he had yesterday, but Harry was a vampire after all. He could smell the nervousness and excitement coming from him. Frederic wasn't a vampire himself; none of the servants within the vampire world were. Vampires were not meant to serve others, as they were proud beings that wouldn't bow to anyone. Instead, most of the servants, especially in Validus manor, were muggles.

"Lovely," Harry smiled, taking the clothes Frederic handed him and starting to undress.

"What kind of person do you consider yourself to be, sweetheart? A black swan, a wannabe, a donor, or perhaps a white swan?" Harry asked his servant with a playful smile. Harry could feel Frederic's excitement and a little bit of lust rising as he redressed.

"A black swan, master; most of my friends are vampires."

"Ah, a black swan; I was hoping you would say that. A non-vampire lover or friend who does not feel the draw to become sanguine, but who is nevertheless favorably inclined towards vampires. They may or may not frequent vampire nightclubs and usually understand the vampire lifestyle. Isn't that right, love?"

Harry walked towards the mirror without waiting for Frederic's answer. The Coven uniform he was to wear was dark green. It was a special robe, tight fitting from the waist up, with a high collar. It flared at his hips and reached down to the floor, like a dress. The fabric was very light, which made it billow around Harry's legs when he moved. The sleeves were long, with a longer hem pointing towards his middle finger. Tiny black buttons had been added as the final touch to the uniform, going in a straight line from the collar down to the floor. Harry wore only a tight fitting top and black trousers underneath.

"How do I look, sweetheart?" Harry asked, still looking in the mirror.

"You look outlandish, master, but could…no, I'm sorry, sir...you look great."

Harry turned around to stare intently at his servant. "No, go ahead. You were saying something?" he put a small lilt in his tone, encouraging the man to go ahead and speak."

Frederic was steadily getting more nervous, but Harry could also sense his excitement rising, so he just waited patiently.

"Well, I…may I fix your hair for you, master? I'm somewhat of a hairdresser, you see, and…"

Harry gazed into the mirror at his reflection and decided that, yes, his hair could certainly use a hairdresser's touch. Judging by the formality of the uniform, he supposed that one should look as proper as possible, and his hair was currently a sweaty mess from his earlier training.

"Why, yes, thank you. I rather think it needs your talented touch. Come here, love, and make me beautiful."

Frederic walked over to where Harry stood looking into the mirror. Standing behind the raven-haired vampire-elf, he took a box of gel and poured some of it into his hands.

"You're already beautiful, master," Frederic said softly while he fixed Harry hair. Harry smirked at him and leaned back against the black swan's chest, closing his eyes. Frederic was forming his hair to lie in perfect Greek god curls around his face. He let himself forget his place once more and fondly stroked his master's neck and black hair.

Harry smiled charmingly at Frederic's reflection and turned around in his arms to kiss him softly on the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you, Frederic. You truly have talented hands. I have to go now, to meet the governing body of the Coven. Have a bath ready for when I return?" he asked.

* * *

**One of the corridor****s on the second floor, the Validus manor**

* * *

Harry walked down the stairs and was met by his new family. Both Argus and Kay had uniforms in the same form as Harry's, but Kay's was dark blue and Argus' was blue with golden buttons, and they both wore the Validus coat of arms over their hearts.

"Now I feel left out. How come Kay got a different uniform than I did?" Harry pouted.

"Come on, Harry," Argus smiled. "I'll explain on the way there."

* * *

**The Coven'****s meeting room, the Primus manor**

* * *

They Apparated to the meeting place by vampire means, and Harry was informed that Argus was a Coven adviser. Since Kay was his true son, he was to bear their coat of arms and the same colour as him. All the different members of the Coven wore different colours. Harry's dark green one was for a newly turned vampire. Though Argus imagined he would get some new additions for his uniform in short order.

The Coven's meeting room was huge. It was a luxurious circle room of golden décor and white marble. The members of the board itself were sitting in a half circle in front of them, all 7 chairs equally tall and mighty, except for the one in the middle, where the Primus was seated. His chair was golden and proud, decorated with black satin, and his uniform was pure white. The Primus was the leader of the Coven; he had founded it and was the oldest member within the Coven itself. The board members' uniforms were light grey, with golden buttons and their coat of arms, like Argus' and the Primus'.

"Come forward, Argus of Validus, and bring with you your two boys," Primus ordered from his seat in the middle.

Argus walked forwards with Kay on his right and Harry on his left side.

"Young Kay Validus," Primus greeted with a nod.

"Primus," Kay returned the greeting with a respectful bow.

"And the young dark elf-vampire. The newest addition to the mighty Validus family, I presume?"

Harry made a half bow, half nod towards the oldest of the Coven. The graying man smiled slightly and beckoned for Harry to step forward. Harry glanced at Argus, who nodded his head, before he walked to stand in front of the seven chairs.

"Let me look at you, young man," the Primus murmured as he stood up. He walked slowly, showing his age, carefully placing his feet on in front of the other. Harry stood his place, his head raised.

"A beautiful boy you are. Harry was your name, wasn't it? Well, I have asked one of my dearest friends to join us today. He's a highly respected member of a group of dark elves who live in a cave system just north of Newcastle. He might help us answer some questions. Show yourself, please, Narcissus Genialis."

A tall, dark man stepped out from the shadows where the Primus had been staring only moments before. He nodded respectfully towards the older man.

"Greetings, Turnus, young Harry," he greeted them both, walking into the light and stepping towards them. You could easily see the difference between him and the vampires in the room. His skin was de-pigmented and appeared light and spotless. His hair was dark brown and reached down to his shoulders, and his eyes were of a dark brown colour with sparks of gold in them. His ears were elongated and pointy, and his cheek bones and jaw were very evident.

He possessed a great beauty that was nearly frightening, and yet very attractive, more so than the beauty the vampires possessed. Not every vampire was good looking; Harry could point out some of the board members as the less handsome guys. Yes, they were all men, not a female in sight.

The usual vampire could look old, young, thin, fat, dark, or light, although the vampires born from old vampire families tended to be more beautiful than the turned once.

The dark elf Narcissus walked towards an upright Harry and touched his face lightly. "Pointy ears, smooth pale porcelain skin, dark green eyes with a spark of gold in them, pure black hair, fine nails, full red lips and…sharp fangs. Those are no dark elf trait. I do believe you're right about him, Turnus," Narcissus commented to the older vampire before turning back to Harry. "I refused to believe it at first when you said you had a half vampire half dark elf in your Coven, but now…I'm delighted to conclude that young Harry is indeed a hybrid of both vampire and dark elf."

"Of course. That is what I said, Narcissus. One of my advisers, and young Harry's mentor, Mr. Validus, has a theory on how it happened. Please explain what you believe happened, Argus."

All the people in the room directed their attention to Argus, leaving Harry feeling relieved to have all that intense focus taken from him.

"Well, Harry was attacked by an unknown vampire and turned at the strike of twelve on his seventeenth birthday. However, as you know, that also happens to be the time in which a person bearing elfin blood comes into his or her inheritance. I believe one of Harry's parents carried the elfin blood, but not being magically strong enough to manifest it in themselves, they simply passed the genes onto him."

"Harry is, in fact, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived; famous in the Wizarding world for killing the Dark Lord Voldemort. So he was magically powerful enough to change into an elf. He became a dark elf as a result of dabbling in, and being exposed to, the dark arts during the war. He killed many of his enemies, and received powers from Voldemort when the other wizard attempted to kill him the first time, when he was only one year old. Since the vampires and dark elves have a holy oath binding them, his body made it possible for him to become both."

"His sire died because he tasted the dark elfin blood in Harry and gave him his blood down to the last drop. I am now his mentor; we did the blood bond last night, and he goes now by the name of Harry Validus Potter."

"Fabulous. How is your need for blood, Harry?" The Primus asked.

"And your elfin magic?" Narcissus added eagerly.

For the first time, Harry spoke. His voice was strong and seductive, yet not so harsh as the elder elf's.

"I do not have the thirst, although I do enjoy a mouthful of blood once in a while. I need blood a couple of times a week to build up my strength. Blood makes me stronger magically, physically, and mentally. I'm also practicing my Psychic skills. I successfully drained a person today, but didn't know when to stop, causing me to drain too much. I also practiced my elfin magic today, and had successes in fire and earth magic, but not in wind and water."

Narcissus nodded his head, "Understandable; wind and water magic is more difficult for dark elves."

"This is all very interesting, but I think we should discuss this another time. Why don't you join the board for tea?" Primus addressed the Validus' and his elfin friend.

"We would be delighted, Primus," replied the eldest Validus and they all moved into a comfortably decorated room.

* * *

**The dinning room, the Primus manor**

* * *

"Please, gentlemen, sit! Servant, bring us the refreshments."

They all sat down by a long table and were brought refreshments in the form of small cakes and warm blood.

Everybody took each a piece of cake and praised them, for they tasted like heaven. Harry looked over at the only pure dark elf by the table and saw that he hadn't touched his cake, but he thought nothing of it as he took a reasonably big bite out of his.

"Good Hades, that's horrible," Harry choked, trying his best to avoid spitting the cake back out. It tasted horrible, like eating sugar and salt at the same time. Narcissus laughed loudly while the others looked strangely at them both.

"I could have told you that you wouldn't like that sweet stuff, but I wasn't sure if you had inherited that trait. We dark elves have a nonexistent sweet tooth; I'm sure you would find something spicier more pleasurable."

Harry wiped his mouth and mock glared at the elf. "How kind of you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, gentlemen. Would you like some salted nuts?" Primus asked, smiling in amusement at Harry.

"No, thank you, Primus. I think I'll stick to my blood," Harry replied respectfully.

"Oh, alright then. I'm sure you will bring your two delightful boys to my twins' birthday ball, Argus?" he asked, turning to the other vampire in the room. "But why not let them meet them first? They have all come into marriage age after all."

Okay……here, Harry freaked out, and he could tell that Kay wasn't totally comfortable with it either. Marriage, at his age? Harry wanted no such thing, though he had the feeling he wouldn't really have much say in that regard.

Narcissus wrinkled his nose and addressed his old friend. "You must remember, Turnus, that dark elves have soul mates. We do not just marry anyone; it must feel right."

_**Thank Had**__**es…what soul mates? I'm doomed.**_

The Primus smiled at Harry and his friend, "Yes, I'm aware of that Narcissus, but keep in mind that Harry is half vampire and he may also find his soul mate amongst us vampires. Now, allow me to introduce you to my beautiful twin daughters…"

Two young ladies around 19 years of age came into the room. They were indeed beautiful, in their Victorian tight fitting blood red silk dresses, with their dark hair falling in waves down their back. Their bodies where lithe and tall, with nice curves and smooth skin.

"…Libys and Sybaris."

Harry was a very intelligent boy with a big vocabulary, but as he locked eyes with the Primus' twins, try as he might, only one word managed to stumble its way out of his mouth. "Fuck!"

"Harry!" the dress clad twins shrieked with joy and surprise before running across the room and jumping into his arms.

"Oh, Harry, why didn't you say you were from our Coven?" Sybaris chastised as she kissed his cheek.

"You were so sweet last night, leaving us a note and all," Libys announced loudly, much to Harry's continuing horror. While the twins were busy kissing and caressing him, Harry watched with worried eyes as their father came closer and closer…

_**I'm going to die! I fucked the Primus' beloved daughters. Oh god, what if I have to marry them now, vampire pride and al**__**l? But surely he doesn't know?**_

"Is this the young man you told me about?"

_**I'm screwed!**_

"Yes father, we were with him last night, he was fantastic……"

"……And sweet……"

"…and he even wrote us a note before he left, telling us how much he had enjoyed our company."

"You told your father?" Harry hissed into Libys' ear, horrified.

"Oh, yes, we tell him everything. Besides, father has always said that the best way to get to know a person is to sleep with them!"

_**This family is sick!**_

Harry looked with panicking eyes from the two girls in his arms, to see a shocked board member, an amused elf, a disbelieving mentor, a choking Kay, and finally a…smiling Primus?

"So, this is the famous charmer. I'm so pleased to know it was you, Harry. I can honestly say that I support a relationship between you three," He said, still smiling.

Harry was, for the first time since he had been turned, stunned speechless.

"I…"

The elf Narcissus cleared his throat. "Don't pressure him, Turnus. Remember what I said about soul mates."

"Oh, but it's possible to have two soul mates, right?" Primus asked, his tone playful.

"Well, yes, but…that's beside the point, Turnus!" The dark elf said hotly.

"Oh, all right, don't get yourself sweaty, it was just a statement. No pressure, right, Harry, my son?"

* * *

**In the entrance hall, the Validus manor**

* * *

"You _fucked _the Primus' twins?!"

Harry was being yelled at by his mentor in the Validus manor hallway.

"Oi, I honestly didn't know," Harry pleaded his innocence. "How was I supposed to know it was them? It's not like they wore signs or anything; if they had wanted me to know, they had plenty of opportunities to tell me!"

"Father, give him a break. He's half dark elf, after all, and you know full well that their appetite for sexual contract is far stronger than ours. Besides, I saw them too, though not up close, and didn't recognize them," Kay cut in. Harry gave him a grateful look as Argus just shook his head in exasperation, giving in.

"All right, I'll drop it for now. But no more sleeping with the children of member of the Coven's board!" the oldest Validus said as he walked away.

Kay looked evilly at Harry, who blinked. "What?"

"And no more sleeping with the servants!" he added, grinning. Harry looked shocked.

"Whatever are you talking about? I have done no such thing!" Harry denied with an arrogant tone of voice and quickly disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

**Harry's bedroom, the Validus manor**

* * *

"Frederic, love, is my vanilla bath still warm?" Harry asked, bouncing into his bedroom and already starting to undress.

"Yes, master, would you care for some refreshments, sir?" Frederic asked quietly.

Harry smirked evilly and lowered himself with a sigh of utter contentment into the warm water.

"Ah, yes, some white wine and salted nuts would be nice, and perhaps a massage if it's not too much of an imposition..."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**AN:** Well I'll be damned, this chapter went a bit out of hand. It wasn't meant to be this long. The original idea was to write about the meeting, and some short lines about clubbing with the twins and training. But then I just had to mention Frederic, I love that guy, he's so sweet and innocent. But then that turned out to a sex scene and such, and the clubbing scene also got out of hand. But I'm sure you're not complaining, longer chapter for you, more work for me. But I only used three days on it, isn't that a feat in itself?

**Answers to reviews:**

**Thanks to**: Seraphccuse:) , midnytestars, HecateDeMort, Night-Owl123, A-Brighter-Dawn, HAZZAGRIFF, gundam06serenity, Wolflady, Dirbatua, Shania Maxwell, Brigitte , Firehedgehog, Sefadora Firewood, asvaldson, Chou ni Natte, I Think You're Retarded, Kaaera, Forsaken163, babyHarry , dan-rad, Melshenia Kari, full moon waning, Snuffles-dog25, EarthDragon , missfictionlover, blackdragonofslytherin, Kyra2, Aquarius Star, Evil Penguin Slayer, Hobbs, ficfan , DarkSavior9, Darkdragonhime, Fatal fox , DarkGodess , hiddenlover, alecatq, D-daygirl, pyro420, Sinayah, silverkitcat, Shadowed Rains, mistressKC - wanteddeadoralive.

**Flames of Crimson:** Thank you. Draco dearest will not appear before Harry arrives at Hogwarts. And surely, you didn't really think I would tell you who Harry will turn (if he's going to turn someone, I haven't decided yet).

**AJ586:** Yes this will be a Harry/Draco fic, though Harry will be playing around for a bit at first :)

**Blue-Angels-Wings, The Real Jackie-O:** You will be able to read about Granger, Draco and Weasley's reactions to the new...things about Harry, but not now.

**Dark Sun:** Hey hey, the whole new name thing was a nice idea I might use it I need. Harry did indeed like Granger and Ron, but he wasn't overly glad in them, they annoyed him greatly sometimes. He won't hate them nor Dumbledore in this story, but that's just because they really haven't done anything against him. But he won't be their friend anymore, the have grown apart :)

**horsecrzy:** Thanks, just look at the end of the chapter I have written a summary of each of my stories which you will find when you click on my name on the top of the page :)

**Kayasha:** Heheh, no I'm sorry, but his 'family' will no came back before he leave I think, though I might change my mind. And you know how Dumbels is, he will just smile and act like he knew this would happen all along.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sure you are all wondering when the hell is she going to update next and which story. Well since I'm was so amazingly smart to start five stories at once I will have to write one chapter for each going by a list. And here is the list for which story that will be updated first.

1: **The Grey Side,** 2**:Dark Child**, 3: **Black Sheep**, 4: **The New Trio**,5: **Changes**.

But if you don't like this system let me know because I'm thinking about coming up with a new chapter system. It will work like this; the story with the most reviews pr chapter will be written and posted first and so on and so fort. So if you want this story to be updated quicker you will have to send me a review or two. So long folks.

**An: If you like this story you're probably going to like some of my other stories, so I made long summary for each of them, read and enjoy: (To go read them, just click on my name on top of the page) **

**Black Sheep:** Harry was spared by Voldemort when he came and killed his mother, Lily, James was at work and did always blame himself for his wife's death. Harry grows up with James and gets a new stepmother and a half sister, both which he don't like – thought he doesn't even like his father and his old school friends. Harry is the black sheep in the lights wizard family. He's a rebel and feels he doesn't fit in the perfect family Potter picture. When he's 11 he gets his Hogwarts letter and is delighter to know that his best friend got one too. When at school, Harry or Midnight as his friends calls him, was the leader of a group nick named the Feared Four. The ruled their school and was respected by all. When the two friends arrive at Hogwarts they meet with some familiar persons, some who are glad to see them, some who wished the ground with swallow them. When at Hogwarts, the Potter family hopes that Albus can to fix their son, and make him normal, but Harry has other plans. The Potters has been hiding away from the magical world and when the press discovers that the Boy Who Was Spared is attending Hogwarts, gets inside information about how the boy really is acting and who his is friends with, they draw conclusions about why he was spared. Why would the cruel dark lord spare just that one, what was so special about this boy. **Dark!****Harry**

**The Grey****Side** Harry runs away from home and is saved from the muggle streets of London by Lucius Malfoy. When comfortably at home at the manor, the Malfoy's tells Harry about their side, the grey side, of the war. Harry is very interested in their way of thinking and decides to join them in the war. Harry becomes the Malfoy family's second son and don't bother to hind his friendliness with the Malfoy's. The newspapers have a field day and the wizard world is in shock. But someone is playing with Harry, trying to get his trust as a friend to keep him on the light side of the war. Draco feels something is wrong, but Harry won't see it. The cards are down but who will win the game? **Slytherin!****Harry**

**Dark Child:** Voldemort goes to the Potters to steal their child away from the light. He had a vision about this child, he shall raise him to become the Child of Darkness. Harry lives with Voldemort knowing him as his father and wanting to do anything to please him. Harry is a cruel and powerful child. He is being taught in element magic by a elf and other subjects by his father and his Death Eaters. When his 14 Voldemort wants him to go to Hogwarts half as a spy half as a student. When Draco Malfoy sees the boy his father has told him about he craves to follow his every move, he can feel his power and importance, and he wants to please him just like he wants to please his father and the Dark Lord. **Dark/Evil!****Harry**

**The New Trio**: Harry gets resorted into Slytherin and is marked as a dark wizards because of him new house. His old friends don't want to know of him anymore and talk badly about him to anyone whose interested. Harry befriends Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherins after some weeks, and finally feels at home. Dumbledore is also feeling bored and hosts a game show for the students, getting them to know each other better. Harry is fast losing his love for the old man and uses many hours cursing the man for his irritating ways of dealing with things. But there's something else lurking around. Because Harry has some strange marks on his body, Dumbledore informs him that he is Merlin's chosen one, a half god. He can talk to Merlin if he likes but Harry doesn't, so he just ignores it all. This isn't a good choice as Merlin gets angry and demands Harry to 'come' to him, something which he also refuse to do. This again makes Dumbledore angry hand he loses his cool one evening in the Great Hall. **Slytherin!****Harry**

**Changes** VampireElf! Harry. Voldemort is dead and Hermione and Ron are spending their last years as transfer students. Harry will be all alone this year. And it doesn't help that his 'family' leaves him alone in England to pay the bills and get a job as they are on holiday. Harry gets a job in a gym though, and gets a good friend in Kay. As the two of them is out clubbing on his 17th birthday, Harry comes into his elf heredity, but a deadly mistake is made by a stranger he met. Harry becomes something special Half vampire half dark elf. He changes a lot and he loves the new him, he finally feels free. He's a real teaser and loves to flirt around with everybody he meets. After training to cope with the new developments he will go back to his last Year at Hogwarts where he will make Draco Malfoy wish he never knew anyone named Harry Potter. Though don't worry there is NO Draco bashing in my fics. .**Seducing****Harry**

**Wicked world:** Harry Potter a 17 year old boy is confused; about his feelings and thoughts after a terrible betrayal of his friends and love once. Will he ever be the same, or is our hero lost in the darkness? One Shot, based on a dream of mine.


	7. The pasteboard figure from Hell

**Changes**

I don't own a thing, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear. I don't own the poems in this chapter nor some of the info about dark creatures. But I do own Argus, Kay, all my lovely servants and all of the elves and vampires in this story.

**And let us give a huge round of applause to, my dashing beta ****Nicole : ) **

* * *

_**Harry when thinking**_

Magnus (a servant in the Validus household) when thinking.

"Everybody when speaking".

**R&R**

* * *

**Answers to anonymous reviews are at the end of the chapter. If you were a good girl/boy and you reviewed after the new wicked message program came, I'll already answered your review. I answer 99 of them within two days : ) **

**Anyhow…I got... well, many reviews for last chapter, thanks !**

* * *

**Previously in Changes: **

"All right, I'll drop it for now. But no more sleeping with the children of members of the Coven's board!" the oldest Validus said as he walked away.

Kay looked evilly at Harry, who blinked. "What?"

"And no more sleeping with the servants!" he added, grinning. Harry looked shocked.

"Whatever are you talking about? I have done no such thing!" Harry denied with an arrogant tone of voice and quickly disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The pasteboard figure from Hell.**

* * *

Malfoy manor was, with all rightfulness, a manor of great beauty and awe, although few could claim to have seen it. According to ministry papers, it was located in a small wizarding village south of the borders of Scotland. This information was, of course, only superficial and half true.

Yes, the Malfoy manor was located by a small wizard village south of the Scotland border, but it was not _in_ the village itself!

No proper Malfoy would sink so low as to mingle and surround themselves with low life, middleclass, poor half bloods and the like; those that lived their so called _lives_ in the disgustingly rundown spot of land in small stick houses. The well respected and most pure and powerful wizarding family had only chosen to build their humble home in such a quiet and deserted place because they craved anonymity when at home. They had chosen this precise village for that very reason, as it was surrounded by a wild and forbidden looking forest on its west end. And it was in the center of this thick and evil looking forest that the manor was placed.

A huge area was cleared out for the Malfoy estate. All the trees, hills, caves, animals and plant life within the area were destroyed via the Malfoy's request. Only a modest river was allowed to remain, after being relocated to flow along the west side of manor, rather than the east.

Now, the remaining stretch of forest kept the other magic users and prying eyes away. Traps, alarms, and ward systems, notice-me-not charms, muggle repellents and confusion charms, anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards, and lots of other nasty preparatory measures had been made to keep the manor secluded away from prying eyes.

Every head of the Malfoy house also took the liberty of ensuring, once every five years, that nobody knew too much, or even thought too long about what lay in the center of the dark Troilos forest.

But a selected few had seen the forest's heart, its beauty and secret: The ancient and not really humble manor that shone like a pure white diamond amongst the tall and dark trees. Built seven generations back, the manor's white marble still held onto its shine and purity, hand-chosen by specialists and shipped from Italy's rich mountains for a staggering sum. But nothing was too expensive for the Malfoy's, nothing too great.

All guests of the family would apparate to a specific location (one could apparate to and from a certain location on the estate where the wards had been 'fixed') with permission from one of the family members. From there, he or she would be taken up the long road from the forest's edge to the manor in a carriage led by three horses with no riding master.

When guests looked out one of the carriage windows, they were greeted with the awe-inspiring sight of green lands stretching as far as the eye could see. And amongst the luscious green grass, you would notice small flowers and plants organized neatly into sections across the land, often surrounding a breathtaking fountain spouting cool fresh water. The long road one followed to and from the manor was a smooth surface made of crushed exotic seashells, and the gates up ahead that opened when the carriage came in sight would be of the same white marble as the manor.

It was all awe-inspiring even for the most regular of guests. Blaise Zabini, the best friend of Draco Malfoy, still found himself amazed every time he rode the carriage up to the manor. He found the insides of the ancient home of the Malfoy's to be even more breathtaking, and he wasn't from a poor family by any means!

The interior of the manor was light in colour, tastefully lavish, but not overly so. White and pale gold were the main colours, but some black and dark green marble could also be spotted. Dark wood and black leather was preferred for the furniture. High quality luxury carpets, curtains, pillows, and fabrics were predominant in the manor. Very tasteful, indeed…

It was a place for kings and purebloods. Blaise hadn't yet managed to see the entire manor himself, but he and Draco had found a huge map showing the blueprint for the manor. If Blaise remembered correctly, the manor's four floors contained, roughly:

Thirty five single bathrooms, twelve single-person guest rooms with king size beds, eight double guestrooms with two king size beds and an attached bathroom, five relaxing rooms with a pool, sauna, massage shower and bench.

There was also Draco's double rooms, which had a sitting area, a bathroom that included both a shower and a bathtub, a walk-in-closet, a small working place with a library, a sleeping area and entertainment space. The master bedroom was on the right wing, which had everything Draco's rooms contained, only with twice as much space and balcony in place of the entertainment area. The manor also lay claim to a spacious sitting area, two ballrooms and great halls, one dinning room, nine art rooms, twenty-eight fireplaces, three libraries, five offices, five meeting rooms, two kitchens, thirty storage room, one wing for the house elves containing fifty bedrooms with two-hundred and eight-four beds, six game rooms, one Quidditch field, ninety dungeon cells, four torture rooms, fifteen attics, two fully equipped potion labs, three vaults, and twenty-one unused rooms, mainly on the fourth floor.

* * *

**Out****side the entrance, the Malfoy manor**

* * *

The carriage stopped and the door to the carriage opened itself, soundlessly suggesting that Blaise remove himself from its presence and continue on his way to the manor's entrance.

Blaise stood outside the great mahogany doors and held the tip of his wand against a specific spot while it was scanned, so that he might gain entrance as a welcomed guest of the Malfoy family.

As the doors swung open he was greeted by the head house elf, as usual.

The short, pointy eared creature bowed low and spoke a familiar line.

"Styx will escort Master Zabini to young Master Malfoy's current location."

There was no point in Blaise telling the elf that he was now perfectly capable of locating Draco by himself. After all, he had memorized these very halls by heart after a nasty time getting lost in the manor's hallways five years ago. But the elf would hear nothing of it; it was Malfoy policy that every guest of the family, new or old, was to be escorted by the Head elf around the manor.

Styx walked quickly up the left side of the two-armed staircase from the entrance hall and down the manor's left wing, heading towards Draco's rooms. Blaise trotted along, anxious to tell his friend his news.

_Knock knock_.

"Master Zabini is here to visit young master Malfoy, is he allowed entrance to young master Malfoy's rooms?" Styx asked in a bored, slow voice, as they stood in front of two large Ziu doors. Blaise twisted his fingers together impatiently as they waited for an answer.

Damn the Malfoy's and all their policies; highly irritating, that's all it was!

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, let the twit in." One could hear Draco's equally bored reply.

Styx turned to Blaise. "Young master Malfoy has allowed Master Zabini entrance to his rooms, you may en…"

"Yes yes, out of my way." Blaise cut Styx off as he tore the doors open and slammed them shut the irritant's pointy face.

Draco didn't spare him a glance as he asked, obviously amused, "Impatient today, are we?"

Blaise ignored him as well and threw himself on the Malfoy heir's king size bed. "You won't believe what I saw yesterday!"

"Oh really? Do tell. I'm positively shuddering with curiosity…" the blond drawled as he stared at himself in the mirror, straightening the new dress robes his mother had given him yesterday.

Blaise choose, yet again, to ignore his best friend's distinct lack of interest and made himself comfortable in between Draco's black Egyptian cotton seats.

"I was on a shopping trip in London yesterday. You know how I like to go shopping there on the weekends, and besides, I needed to upgrade my muggle wardrobe. I wanted some plain black and dark blue trousers, you know the one that Armani guy made for this summer selection. Awfully nice they were…Anyhow, I of course had to wander into the muggle part of town to get them. But they were worth every painful minute surrounded by muggles. I got not only black and dark blue, but brown, dark grey, and teal too. You should have seen them, the cut was almost as if it was made for me…" Blaise said dreamily.

Draco lifted his chin and dragged a manicured hand through his hair. "That was a dreadfully exciting tale…is there a point coming anytime soon, or do you just enjoy sounding like a gossiping thirty old woman at an all-female book club?"

Blaise narrowed his eyes, but refrained from throwing a pillow at the blond.

"It does have a point, you moron, I was just getting to it. Now as I was saying. I was in the Armani store shopping my merry heart out when HE walked in! Now, I proudly look upon myself as Mr. Straight himself, but Merlin did the sight before my innocent eyes nearly make me cream my trousers! Here I was trying out my last pair of clothes and the incarnation of sex on legs himself walked in!"

"He was absolutely gorgeous and filthy rich too. Though I think he was a muggle since he was in a muggle shop…but I was in there too and I most definitely am _not _a muggle, so maybe…no, no he must have been a muggle; a face and body like that would have no chance of walking around in the wizarding world without being noticed. But that's not the point; it's not like I snogged him, though that would probably be mind blowing…I was just admiring his perfect ass, sexy voice, 'fuckable' hairstyle, tasteful clothing, kissable full red lips, smooth skin…beautiful strong legs and arms…"

"Blaise, are you going to orgasm on my bed? Or can I refrain from throwing you off of it?" Blaise had finally managed to gain his best friend's attention while he took a trip to his lala land.

"Oh, come off it Draco, get that broom out of your ass! You know you would have reacted just the same. I'm not overreacting when I say he was a sight for the gods, and no, I wasn't on speed either…" the dark haired boy rolled over onto his back and looked over at Draco, challenging him to say otherwise.

"I would have done no such thing, you idiot! I, in contrast to you, wouldn't ever cream my trousers publicly, and especially not over some guy!" Draco sneered and turned back to the mirror.

Blaise just smirked evilly and fished up a magazine from Draco's bedside table. He opened a random page and showed it to the blond. "Well then, Mr. 'I don't Cream My Trousers Over Some Guy', how do you explain this magazine full of men you like to keep in your bedside table?"

Draco didn't bother to turn around and instead glared at Blaise from his position in front of the mirror. "I have it for the clothes, not for the men!"

"What clothes, Draco dearest? That hat on his head?"

The young Malfoy turned around fully and actually _looked _at the picture. "Eh…well…give me that magazine, you pervert!" he snarled and ripped the offending magazine out of Blaise's hands. His best friends just raised his eyebrow in amusement and smirked knowingly.

"Okay okay, so I might be a bit bi, but if you tell anyone, I'll cut you up in small pieces and send them through the mincer. Then I'm going to piss on the remains before I burn it and flush it down the toilet at Hogwarts so your soul will never rest, for it will always be pissed on by small first year Hufflepuffs!" Draco snarled out and glared at Blaise whom didn't seem to notice that Draco had been planning the best way to kill him for some time now…

"Oh, this is so brilliant. We're bi! Two handsome, rich, pureblooded, bi best friends. Oh, just think about all the things we can do! We can talk about what we like best, boy or girl, fair or dark, submissive or domestic, tits or cock, fucking or getting fucked, sucking or getting sucked…"

"Blaise, oi, spare my virgin ears. Merlin! Must you be so grotesque? You're giving me nightmares!" Draco threw a pillow at the black haired boy and twisted his face as horrible pictures snuck their way into his mind.

"Ha, dinner talk like that can hardly give you a nightmare. Now, speaking of nightmares, I just had this dream yesterday about Snape. I don't know much about Snape's sex life, but it possibly can't be like in my dream. I'll never see a man bend over all t……."

"BLAISE!!!! Shut the fuck up! Ahh!" Draco screamed and cursed himself for not thinking ahead and throwing his pillow at Blaise.

* * *

**Harry's bedroom, the Validus manor**

* * *

"Rise and shine, Harry! I want to see you up and ready in five minutes outside. Seven laps 'round the garden, and no stopping to catch your breath. Then we're going to train a bit more on elfin magic, so that means you must at least put in 2 hours of meditation. But I'll help you with that; guide you through it. Now get on with it, you're down to three minutes now." Harry groan and rolled over to his back, "But it's Sunday!" "Two minutes!" Argus called back as he walked down hall. The young hybrid buried his head in his many pillows and cursed his new mentor and early hours. **Outside in the garden** "Three more, Harry." Argus had placed himself in a chair facing the garden. 

"But it's so cold, let me at least get my clothes back," Harry whined.

Argus just looked back at where Harry was running in only his boxers and smiled evilly. "No, I don't think so. Two more!"

* * *

**Training room, the Validus manor**

* * *

"I want us to try some vampire magic; more specifically, some mind magic. As you know, all Vampires are capable of entering the minds of lesser beings and whispering suggestions, which may cause the Mundane affected to believe that the suggestions were actually their own thoughts, and thereby leading them to do what the voice tells them to. This ability is often used by Vampires when they are in need of food. They connect their minds with a Mundane and try to draw them to them."

Argus was lecturing Harry as he finished his meditation and elfin magic practice. His control over fire and earth elements became better every time he used them. But Harry couldn't see any change of his control over the light elements, water and air. This, of course, pissed Harry off a bit, but Argus appeased him by assuring him that he would learn elfin magic better if the elves taught him and promising that he would arrange for Harry to go with the elves for a week or so to practise his magic. It might also be good for him to get to know the dark elves like he now knew the vampires. He was, after all, half elf; he should learn their manners and tradition just as he had learned the vampires'.

"Magnus, come here." Argus addressed a brown-haired servant and told him to stand in the corner of the room where Kay and his servant were.

"Try to ignore me and Harry; forget we are here and just talk with Kay about something."

He turned to Harry, as Magnus did as Mr. Validus had ordered. "Now, concentrate on Magnus. It's much like that legilimency-thing you wizards do. Try to connect your mind with him, but don't 'break down the door'; just lay in the background, much like a puppet master.

And whisper—don't speak—suggestions to him. But don't whisper suggestions that are…how should I say it…suggestions that no normal person really would do. For example, don't try to order someone to take off their pants and swing dance with largest man they see. The things you should say would be: 'Turn left', 'stop and turn' and 'go to that corner'."

Harry just nodded and smiled. He had some really wicked suggestions that he'd like to suggest to a couple of folks.

_**Oh, I wouldn't mind fucking around a bit with Malfoy…**_

"Now, concentrate on Magnus and whisper to him that he should stop talking and lift his right hand. It works best if you make one suggestion per sentence Harry. Now, let's see how you manage this one, my lad."

"Yes, let's see…" Harry grinned at his mentor and concentrated on the brown haired, blue eyed servant in quietly conversation with his twin. He stepped carefully forward, thinking about how legilimency worked, and remembering what Argus said about being the puppet master.

At first, he only felt a very weak presence at the edges of his awareness, like a small, annoying little buzz. As he concentrated further, the presence grew stronger and the buzz changed to whispered words…Magnus' thoughts, Harry realized. Harry couldn't hear entire sentences. Only two or three words were actually comprehensible, but they were 'spoken' so quietly that the Hybrid had difficulty understanding even those few words that he could hear.

Of course, he wouldn't have even been able to hear the servant's thoughts at all if it weren't for his dark elf genes. But that was, of course, beyond Harry's current knowledge. Something that he was also unaware of was that none of his vampiric acquaintances had ever heard of another vampire that could 'hear' thoughts, either, even if it was of Vampire craft, their art and branch of knowledge.

Why is he…not just…should...me…miss…Clearwater… mine.

Harry couldn't afford to let his mind wander, since he was now connected with Magnus', so he struggled to keep his mind clear.

_**Stop talking.**_ he whispered quietly, just as he had been instructed. _**Lift your right hand.**_ Magnus stopped talking right away, frowned and found himself slightly confused, but did not lift his hand.

Harry narrowed his eyes and tried again. _**Lift your right hand…Lift your right hand.**_

It took a couple of seconds, but as the servant lifted his right hand, Harry grinned and looked over to his mentor smugly.

"Well, did that go as expected, sir?" asked the student in mock-arrogance.

The mentor smiled back at him, and swung an arm around his shoulders. "It went even better than expected; you did very well, Harry. As I said, your mental control is indeed good, and the meditation seems to work well for you. Have you practiced meditation before?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but I've had previous experience with mind magic. I was in need of better mental control because of my connection with Voldemort; it was so strong that he could enter my mind and send me real or faked images and dreams. And while I couldn't keep him out, it nearly always ended in catastrophes. So I learned Occlumency. Admittedly, I was not really that good at it, but I managed. My teacher was dreadful, and we didn't get along at all…anyway, I haven't used meditation before, but I like it, so I'm definitely going to continue with it."

"You better. Now, lunch anyone?"

* * *

** Dinning room, the Validus manor  
**

* * *

"So, what have you boys planned for today? It's Sunday, so I'm sure you're not going shopping again." Argus asked his two sons as they sat and ate a simple lunch.

The twins looked at one another; the youngest shrugged his shoulders.

"We thought we'd just relax and catch a movie or something, since have to get up early tomorrow. Mr. Harmon called me while you were training and asked us to come a bit earlier to work tomorrow; said he wanted to talk to us about something. And, of course, there's the matter of us becoming personal trainers; we'll probably have to write a new contract or something.

* * *

**Monday, 3'rd of august 07.30 am, Breathless.**

* * *

"Hello boys, so nice that you could…come. What happened to you?!" Mr. Harmon stared strangely at Harry; the boy had changed…quite a bit, actually.

Harry looked over to Kay; they hadn't really discussed what they should tell their friends and co-workers. He really did look different, but it's not like they could just tell the truth, for obvious reasons…but he could bend the truth a bit, couldn't he? An excellent lie was already forming in his mind.

"I'm adopted," he said. His boss gaped, while Kay's eyes popped out.

"I'm a Validus now, Kay's real twin brother. Kay's father, Argus, adopted me on Saturday. I've been an orphan since my parents died when I was only one year old, and my only relatives are my aunt, uncle and cousin, but they don't really like me that much. Argus wanted me to have a family that actually loved me and could take care of me. And since Kay and I already think of ourselves as twins, why not make it legal?"

"So that's why I've changed so much. We thought it would be fun to make me as similar to Kay as possible. So I got rid of my old glasses and got lenses; the glasses always got in the way, anyway. New clothes, too, as the ones I had were all rags. Then I spent half a day at a spa, surrounded by women; I was the only male there, for obvious reasons. I got my nails done, and many more horrible treatments…though the whole body massage was a nice one. And as a finish I got my hair done. You like it? It certainly wasn't cheap!"

"Besides, we also thought it would be a good sales trick for the gym. Just imagine: 'The Validus twins, your personal trainers. Twice the treatment, twice the glory'. It could be a hit!"

Harry smiled up at his boss, thankful that he had managed to gain significant control over facial shape-shifting rather quickly. It wouldn't do for Mr. Harmon to spot Harry's new ears and teeth.

"I...well, congratulations, then, Mr. Harry Potter Validus, is it?" the elderly man asked with a smile.

"It's Harry Validus Potter, actually. And thanks," Harry said and shook Mr. Harmon's extended hand.

"Well, Mr. Validus Potter, lets write some new contracts, shall we? And that sales trick you've got is an excellent idea. I think I might use it in our new brochure!"

"New brochure, Mr. Harmon?" Kay had just picked his chin up from the floor, where it had landed after Harry's creative tale.

Their superior didn't answer Kay before the three of them were safely secured in his office. He sat down behind his desk and grinned wickedly at the two legal twins.

"Yes, our new brochure. That was the reason I called you and asked for you two to come a bit earlier today. I had some time for myself this weekend, and I spent most of it thinking about Breathless. And my very productive thinking ended in the brilliant idea of making a new brochure for Breathless. And that is where you two come in. You're going to be my models, and I won't take no for an answer. I want a picture of you two together, posing as personal trainers. I'm hoping to 'sell' you as a pair. It will, of course, be twice as expensive as if you two worked separately, but I'm not expecting everybody to be able to afford both you at the same time, so you will also have to work separately."

"Anyway, I'm giving you two half the day off. You are to come with me down to the photographer. All the clothes and accessories are down there. I've also hired stylists and makeup artists so all you have to bring are your pretty faces."

Harry looked worried. This wasn't good.

"Calm down, Harry. No one will recognize you. After all, it's not like you look anywhere near the same as you did just a month ago," Kay whispered to his twin, who nodded and smiled gratefully back at him.

"Well then, are you ready? We have to be down there in an hour," Mr. Harmon said as he stood and ushered them out of his office.

* * *

**Down town at the photographer**

* * *

"Welcome, welcome, Mr. Harmon." The photographer, Mrs. Furge, met them with a bright smile as they walked into her studio. Everything was ready; the stylists and makeup artists that Mr. Harmon had arranged for were already there with all their equipment, ready to get a day's worth of work done.

"Ah, and these two lovely young men must be the models you wish to use!" Mrs. Furge smiled from Mr. Harmon to the twins, who stood awkwardly by the door, ready to bolt if they were given the opportunity.

Mrs. Furge was a stout lady in her late thirties. Her dark blond hair was thick and full, and her big round eyes were a soft baby blue. A Hollywood smile brightened up her whole appearance, and it even reached her eyes.

"And what a good choice you've made, Mr. Harmon! Such strong and vigorous young men. They will certainly do your business good. Say, what modelling agency do you two come from; Christy's perhaps?" the energetic lady asked, addressing the twins. They, of course, couldn't remember how to form words with their mouths, but they were saved by their boss, who had spotted their anxiety and confusion.

"I don't need models, Mrs. Furge. These two work for me as personal trainers," he said proudly.

"This is Kay Validus." He placed his left hand on Kay's right shoulder as he made the introductions.

"And this is Harry Validus Potter," he said as he placed his right hand on Harry's left shoulder. Mrs. Furge didn't react immediately to his name, which Harry took as a good sign. He didn't know what he would do if she turned out to be a witch…that could end in disaster.

But then her eyes grew large and she stared at Harry with obvious shock.

**Oh no, no, no. I don't need this right now…**

"My lord, are y...you…"

_**Please don't be a witch, PLEASE don't be a witch... **_Harry dreaded the worst. _**She's going to contact the media, and Dumbledore, and the...**_

"Are you m..married, at such a young age?"

_**I'm going to be in sooo much trouble. I…what…?**_

"What…?" Harry looked at her, not comprehending her question immediately, but realizing that it had nothing to do with his true identity. Now, if only he could remember what she had just asked him…

"I just wondering if you were married, since you two are obviously brothers, but you have an extra name."

"Oh no, I'm adopted!" Harry said happily and followed Kay and Mr. Harmon further inside.

* * *

**Inside the shop, at the set**

* * *

After Harry and Kay had been powdered and styled by the workers, they were helped into proper clothes for the shooting. Well, what Mr. Harmon thought were proper. The stylists wanted to put the gorgeous twins in something rather different. But if Harry remembered correctly, his boss had used several colourful adjectives when he explained to the three young women why he would not let the twins pose in those specific outfits.

So they ended up using mostly their working outfits: Tight black muscle-shirts with bold yellow letters spelling 'Breathless' on the back and over the left side of the chest. Loose black pants for some pictures, and small shorts for others. The female faction of the work crew was especially fond of those picture.

Much to Harry's and Kay's amusement, they had to pose stretching and working out. Oils were rubbed onto their skin to give them a shiny, sweat-glistened look, and their dark hair was arranged to appear as if they had really worked out for a bit before the pictures were shot, but they were both smiling charmingly. The point was to make it look like the twins were having fun. The message to the people was simple; start training at Breathless and get a body like theirs while having fun at the same time!

And, of course, Mr. Harmon wished to lure people to his gym by showing of his excellent and extremely charming personal trainers.

"Flex your arm a bit more Kay…good. Now look over at Harry and make it look like you're concentrating on doing the exercise exactly like he does…very good. Harry, just look at me...lift your chin a bit…that's great."

Mrs. Furge shot the picture and turned to Mr. Harmon. "They are all good shots, Mr. Harmon, but I think it would be great to get a picture of the two of them helping out a 'customer'. People who see it may wish it was them being helped by the personal trainers at Breathless, instead of the person posing in the picture…" she suggested with a knowing smile and nodded over to one of the makeup artists.

The man grinned back and nodded his agreement; that would be a neat sales pitch, indeed.

"You there, with the blond hair Get into some training clothes and let the twins 'train' you," he called to a grinning girl in her mid twenties who practically ran out to her car to get the training gear she would be using later today after work.

As she was placed between the smiling young men with tight black shorts and shirts, she decided that she was definitely going to change training studios. Breathless seemed to have an excellent offer that suited her just perfectly. Well, two offers, actually…

* * *

**Outside Breathless**

* * *

When Harry and Kay came to work the next Wednesday, they were met with a horrible sight. Kay grabbed his younger twin by the arm and squeezed it hard, painfully so.

"Is that a 6 foot tall pasteboard figure?" he asked, scared stiff.

"Yes."

"In the largest window of our gym for all to see?" Kay questioned slowly.

"It would seem so."

"Of us?" he spoke quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Indeed."

"Posting in _tight_ and _tiny_ shorts?" the elder of the two whimpered and tried to spare his virgin eyes from the sight.

"I'm afraid so…" Harry rubbed Kay's suddenly stiff shoulders. He looked over to the huge eye-catching figure and gave a wry smile.

"Well, at least we're not bending over…much…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank you to all 50 of you darlings**: moonlightpoetry, Sani the Wolf, Night-Owl123, TheDevilsSeductress, Iced Flame, HecateDeMort, Pure Black, ChloeA, TheWickedess, Windy River, Wolflady, Sefadora Firewood, hermoine21, Seraphccuse, Gwenivive, alecatq, Kavfh, kekei, Vampire Angel of Death, tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga, Dragenphly, Kim, Scarlet Ice Cascading, Mystical Moonstar, Teardrop Twilight, Katrina Tonak, Purple Raveness, Aanchal, Casey, Dracos and Harrys lover, Kitty, PsychoticDeath, moonlightwitch, Shady, tessa3, mental.girl.on.sugar, Black-Sichan, MoonQueen1989, guardianofcrystals, Sarah R Potter, Pendecardiel, little idy, Haunt of twilight, pschycotic ain't I., Dracoandme, kateamru, tinkita, slashslut, eldaria, and foxychibi, for reviewing my last chapter. I read over you wonderfully reviews yet again, and was full with such overwhelming joy I just had to bring up a new document and start writing the next Dark Child chapter, I'm the tired page now, it's looking interesting : )

Thanks for your marvellous support! If you wish to yell at me or do any other more pleasant things I have a Live Journal you could visit:


	8. Ah, dark elves, how to describe them?

**Changes**

 **The brag board ******

**V**

**Reviews: **330

**Alerts: **262

**Favourite: **229

**C2: **42

**Hit****s: ****29687****  
**

I don't own a thing, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear. I don't own Harry or any characters from the Potter universe, but I do own Argus, Kay, Narcissus and all my lovely servants and all of the elves and vampires in this story.

**And let us give a huge round of applause to my dashing beta****Nicole ******

_**Harry when thinking**_. (Has been changed because of constant complaints, will be changed in the former chapters as well.)

"Everybody when speaking".

**R&R**

**Any answers to anonymous reviews can be found at the end of the chapter. **

**If you are a good girl or boy and you reviewed I'll be answering all your reviews within two days, well 99 of them. And no, I won't be answering you if you only use the system to demand a quick update…**

**Previously in Changes: **

When Harry and Kay came to work the next Wednesday, they were met with a horrible sight. Kay grabbed his younger twin by the arm and squeezed it hard, painfully so.

"Is that a 6 foot tall pasteboard figure?" he asked, scared stiff.

"Yes."

"In the largest window of our gym for all to see?" Kay questioned slowly.

"It would seem so."

"Of us?" he spoke quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Indeed."

"Posting in _tight_ and _tiny_ shorts?" the elder of the two whimpered and tried to spare his virgin eyes from the sight.

"I'm afraid so…" Harry rubbed Kay's suddenly stiff shoulders. He looked over to the huge eye-catching figure and gave a wry smile.

"Well, at least we're not bending over…much…"

**Chapter 8: Ah, dark elves…..how to describe them..?**

The two weeks following the pasteboard figure from hell episode and the brochure that went with it had been… well, hectic was a frequently used word to describe it. Mr. Harmon's business idea had worked just the way he had wanted it to, even exceeding his initial expectations. The public had gone wild when they had seen the brochure, and the trainers they could get up and personal with. 'The possibilities are endless and the hunks are many at Breathless': That was the word amongst teens, forty-year-old women, closet cases and single women and men of all ages. The twins and Breathless were hot news. They were simply hot!

And 'hot' was the word indeed! The twins and the other trainers at Breathless had never been so busy as they were after that single incident. The gym had been turned on its head and rattled around somewhat horrible, like a leaf in a hurricane. Things were changing at a tremendous speed and no one liked it more than the boss.

Mr. Harmon was enjoying himself, yes indeed! Not a minute went by that the gym's employees didn't spot their boss grinning like the devil himself. The brochure and the upgrading of his gym had "brought in the big bucks," as the Americans liked to say. The gym's income had shot up like a rocket ever since the new brochure had been published. New customers were signing up left and right for long-term memberships, ranging from a one-year contract with personal trainers upwards.

But Mr. Harmon hadn't stopped there. While he waited for the brochures to take effect, he had set up an Internet site for the gym. The site was much like a digital version of the brochure with pictures, ways to contact the gym, and forms to fill out for memberships. You could even talk to the two most popular personal trainers, the Validus Brothers, a.k.a the Twins, once a week online. Well, at least that was what the customers thought anyway. It wasn't the twins they were talking to, of course; it was Mr. Harmon himself who answered all the questions. He hadn't even told his darling twins the news about the new Internet site yet. No need to worry them about such small things, after all; they had more than enough things to do as it was already.

Mr. Harmon didn't know if the twins had quite grasped their positions within the gym yet. They were the stars, the most popular personal trainers, with a long waiting list. There were even famous b-movie stars on that list. The twins were hot shit right now, and whereas the news terrified the boys, it made their boss a very, very happy camper.

"This is getting out of control, Kay…if one more middle-aged woman pinches me in the ass, or one more clan of teenage girls gang up on me and try to giggle me to death, I'll bite their fucking heads off. I don't care what happens to me afterwards; let them send me to jail, suspend me from work. I don't care! I can't take this kind of harassment!" Harry ended his rant with his hands pointing upwards to the skies in an openly pleading gesture. Even during the rant, he had made a remarkable impression of frantic housewife angst-ing about her husband's things littered all over the house.

Kay only raised a delicate eyebrow and admired the cute image of the half-dark elf, half-vampire ranting about sexual harassment on the job. "You quite done?"

Harry looked over at his brother and slumped down in defeat; that hadn't really been the reaction he had hoped for.

"Yes…"

"Good." Kay smiled as his younger twin pouted over his cruel fate as a handsome and sought after personal trainer. "Because we have another double hour with a client who's paying for the both of us. Mrs. Olsen, pretty thirty something blond with a rich judge as a husband, do you remember her?"

"The desperate blondie who used the last training session to feel you up and complain about her boring and fat husband; that Mrs. Olsen?" Harry grinned devilishly, enjoying Kay's discomfort.

Kay shuddered and cringed; it was very difficult to be positive and try to repress one's bad memories when Harry was around.

"Yeah, that one, but there are two of us there this time, so it won't be too bad. Besides, at least she's good looking. Not like that chick you got the other day; the one with the saggy breasts who tried to shove her tongue down your throat? You remember her, don't you? Ah, yes, the frantic Miss Cornberry," Kay grinned cheekily back at Harry.

"Don't remind me," Harry snapped at his brother. "I had finally managed to repress that horrible incident, thank you very much, asshole!"

Kay's laughter could be heard all the way into training room 15 where the ever-charming Mrs. Olsen was waiting for her two delicious boys.

**E****mployee's**** resting room, Breathless**

A sweaty, tired Harry sank down into one of the many soft sofas in the employers resting room. "Does anyone have some salted nuts (1) or fruit, or any snacks at all?" he asked, his best beaten-puppy act turned on to maximum.

Sofie, the Harry-loving 23 year old personal trainer, looked up from her tea and smiled sweetly at the adorable picture in front of her. Harry was just too cute!

She left her tea to die a slow and lonely death and walked over to Harry where she placed herself onto his lap and snuggled into his firm chest. Sweaty t-shirt? Who cared?! This was Harry, her cute, adorable and sexy Harry!

"Oh, my poor, _poor_ baby! Are you feeling down, under the weather, burnt-out? " Sofie asked as she rubbed circles on his chest with her fingertips. Harry, still in the middle of his beaten puppy act, soaked up the sympathy.

"It's horrible Sofie, absolutely terrible. I don't know what to do. The pinching, the giggling, the touching, the groping, the flirting, the harassment, I want it all to stop! I can't take it anymore! Why, just now, my fifty year old client used his entire session asking me to show him a specific workout position for no other reason than so that he could stare at my ass as I bent over! Only four out of my ten clients are serious about the workout; the majority of them are only serious about my body bent and stretched in certain ways!"

Sofie answered him by grabbing a bowl from the kitchenette bench and starting to feed him with small seed-free grapes while stroking his hair. "How terrible they are towards you baby. My sweet, _sweet_ baby. Here, have some more grapes. That's it, eat to your heart's content."

……

………

…..

And that was the scene Kay walked in on; Harry moping around, sucking up all the pity he could get, and Sofie, the Harry-groupie, giving it to him, delighted to have him all to herself. Together, they made a perfect combination of angst and horniness.

"Moaning about sexual harassment again, Harry?" Kay asked tiredly as he went about making himself some tea. He had a real urge for Earl Grey right about now; the day had been a long and horrid one. He understood Harry and his moaning; he really did. He was just as tired of the groping and the not-so-discreet flirting and feel-ups. He was just a bit more tactful about the complaints than Harry, the spoiled elf. It was probably the part where Harry really didn't have anything to say that irked the youngest twin; they were their clients, and paying for their services. And that didn't go down too well with the little hybrid.

"It's hardly moaning," Harry disagreed. "Sofie asked me why I looked like I had been gangbanged by horny clients and I gave her an answer, simple as that. Do I look like I would come in here for no other purpose than to soak up some pity and get free snacks? I think not!" Harry said with a huff and sucked on another small juice grape that Sofie placed between his pouting and puffed up lips. Said Harry-lover wasn't paying much attention, it seemed; she was staring dazzlingly at her boy toy's red lips as they sucked up all the grapes she kept shoving into that delicious mouth.

"Hn."(1) Was the comment from Harry's tea drinking second half. Kay set his back against the small kitchenette bench and shook his head. He wasn't too happy with the current situation right now, either. Just half an hour ago, his only male client for this week had grabbed his ass as he walked out from their session and insisted on a date next Saturday.

"You know what, Harry love? I would think that now would be as good a time as any to visit those relatives of yours up north of Newcastle."

Harry twisted his head so that Sofie's stroking hand could reach behind his ears and down his neck.

"Relatives..? Newcastle? I think the grapes are starting to break down my brain. I'm not sure I know who you're talking about, so why don't you humour me?"

Kay kept drinking his tea and looked over to where Harry was sprawled all over the sofa like a bloody king, the asshole….

"Hn, oh I'm sure you remember quite well. You know, those cheeky relatives of yours with abnormally good memory…your uncle Narcissus, tall, _dark_ and handsome, ring any bells?"

Harry, finally realising what Kay was on about, gasped and smiled brilliantly at Kay. This was great news, the best news ever. He could get away for a week and actually having a good reason for his absence. Training and meeting the other half of his relatives was important, and it would have to happen before he returned to Hogwarts. Any later and the dark elves would find themselves offended, since he was half theirs too. He had actually been a dark elf originally. The vampire part was only an accident, and if it hadn't been for that fateful night some weeks ago, Harry would be a pure dark elf. Well, as pure as you could get with human parents.

_**Ah, what perfect timing, just as I'm crawling up the walls from frustration, I'll get sent on a 'get-to-know' trip to some caves up north of Newcastle. There won't be any ugly and sweaty clients there, just me and dozens of sexy, **__**friendly and horny elves, kukuku.**_

"Ah, yes, that's an excellent idea! I had nearly forgotten my promise to visit dear old uncle Narc. I'll let Argus know I'm leaving tomorrow, and you can let Mr. Harmon know he'll be short one twin for a week." Harry grinned at Kay, who looked ready to do anything else that didn't involve being the one to inform their boss of Harry's escape plan. He really wished he could go with him, but it wasn't his place to demand that. The vampires and dark elves were allies, but a pure vampire had no place in their caves, even if he had connections with their newest member. Besides, Mr. Harmon would really have kittens if they both left at the same time.

"Alright, I'll tell him, but you owe me big time, Harry. You're in debt to me now, lover boy. I'll claim my prize when you come back."

"Deal!"

**Library, ****the Validus manor**

"So you're ready for your visit to the elves, are you?" Argus inquired as Harry cornered him in the library later that day.

"Yep, couldn't be more ready," Harry replied cheerfully. "It'll be good to finally master my elfin magic and get to know the other half of my heritage."

Argus gave his youngest son a stern glance, but nevertheless nodded his agreement. "Alright, but you _will_ behave yourself while you're with them. If I so much as hear one word about you and some daughters of their elders I'll be on your ass faster than you can say 'shit'!"

**T****rain to Newcastle from London**

Harry was to take the train to Newcastle, where he would be picked up by some unknown party. _**Probably one of Narcissus**__**'**__** lapdogs.**_ The trip itself was boring, but Harry had snatched Kay's beloved ipod so he wasn't climbing the walls yet. The other people in his train car were no fun; old, mean looking grannies, and businessmen with too-high blood pressure and no sex life.

The trip was a fairly quick one, and Harry found himself waiting for his pickup just past five in the afternoon. Bored out of his mind by now - he wasn't the most patient person around- he used his time to make unsolvable tangles out of Kay's headset. _**Damn it! What's taking so long? I knew I should have fought more to get Frederic to join me; I would like some warm blood and a pretty face to look at while I'm waiting here in this **__**godforsaken**__** station…**_

Just as that thought went through his mind and he was contemplating whether or not he should try to drain someone by Psychic vampirism, _he_ showed up. _**Now we're talking!**_

The guy was just what you would expect a dark elf to look like: solid black hair, brown eyes, elongated and pointy ears, a slim and elegant figure, strong cheek bones and jaw, de-pigmented and spotless skin, just over six feet tall, 150 lbs, and frighteningly beautiful, like a dark abnormality of a Scandinavian man.

Harry watched, soaking it all up as the man glided towards him, ignoring everyone around them. _**Definitely**__** worth the wait…**_

"Ah, you must be the hybrid. Harry, was it?" He had stopped a good foot in front of Harry, looking him up and down as well; after all, it wasn't everyday you got to meet a half vampire, half dark elf hybrid.

_**Even his voice makes my skin **__**tingle**__**! God**__** I hope all the elves are like this one**__** I might just not want to leave again if **__**that**__**'s the case**_

"Of course, charmed. And who might you be? I'm assuming Narcissus sent you." Harry tried to play it cool until he knew where he stood with this guy. Didn't the book Argus had given him state that it usually took a grand act for people to trust a dark elf? _**But then again, I'm a dark elf as well… **_

"You assumed correctly, and I'm Thomas, Thomas Evide, pleased to make your acquaintance. Now, if you would, I have a car waiting for us outside the main doors. We should arrive at the Cave in forty minutes."

**Narcissus' place****, the Cave**

"You arrived alive and well I see. I'm quite pleased."

After the ride to the huge caving system where the dark elves lived, called simply the Cave by its inhabitants, Thomas brought Harry directly to Narcissus. The older elf had his own 'house' within the system, on the upper floors. Two floors down you could find the main floors, the public floors where everyone meet and stayed during the day. It was like a small town down there with shops, schools and dinners. But most elves worked part time or full time in the outside world, they had to get money from somewhere, though the young and elderly stayed within the Cave at all times.

Narcissus was sitting at a desk looking over some documents when Thomas entered the room, followed closely by Harry, but he stood to greet his guest as soon as he saw him. He was just like Harry remembered him to be; tall, dark and handsome. Dark brown hair reached down to his shoulders, and long bangs brushed the top of equally dark brown eyes, shot through with sparks of gold. Pale skin that appeared light and spotless, elongated and pointy ears, and very evident cheekbones and jaw completed the picture perfect dark elf.

"I'm as well as can be, thank you. Thomas was pleasant company and answered all my questions about the dark elves as we drove from town." Harry nodded towards said man and smiled brilliantly at him. The two of them had hit it off right away after they jumped into the waiting car. Thomas was interested in the differences between vampire and dark elf culture, and Harry wanted to know about dark elves in general. And what he didn't learn from Thomas, he was sure he would learn from Narcissus.

And there was a lot to learn, including tradition, culture, custom, history, art, technology, magic and beliefs. Argus had insisted that he learned as much as possible while he was there. He only had five days, after all. He had to be back at work by Monday; Mr. Harmon refused to give one of his money makers more than three days off. The boss also argued that Harry should work as often as he could since he would leave for school soon anyway.

"Lovely, lovely! Well, I'm sure you're a bit tired from all this travelling. Why don't we show you where you will be staying while you're here?" Narcissus asked pleasantly as he walked towards them and opened the door leading out of his house and down to the apartment floor right under them.

"I won't be staying here with you? Thomas' place, then?" Harry wondered; he hadn't expected that one. Narcissus and now Thomas were the only elves he knew so far, so it was only obvious to him that he should stay with one of them.

"Oh heavens, no! Why would any of us want a teen like you hanging around? We have private lives, you know. You'll be bunking with some the other young adults of this Cave." Narcissus smiled at his gobsmacked expression while Thomas just grinned as his superior teased their newest member. He was in for a culture shock.

"Oh, okay." Harry didn't know what to say to that. "Several others my age, you say? Well, I assume the room is fairly larger than your room then."

If possible, the bastard smiled even wider. "No, not really, it's quite small actually, but very cosy."

"Oh, eh okay..?" _**Just go with the flow Harry, go with the fucking flow**__**. J**__**ust don't drown while you're at it... **_

**Harry's provisional apartment****, the Cave**

"This is a joke, right? You're just polling my leg, right!?"

"No, we're quite serious."

"But there is only one bed!"

"But it's fairly large. It's been tested, and it fits ten people easily."

"Ten people lying tangled with each other!"

"I fail to see your point. This is how we do things, Mister Bloodsucker. It's our custom for the young and unmated to sleep and keep each other warm at night. It can become quite cold in these caves at night. And since you're here to learn our way of living, you will live the way we live for the next five days." The eldest of the three stated firmly while Harry kept gaping at the huge but lonely bed in the 10 by 10 room with two doors leading to a kitchenette and bathroom.

"I..I, but…!"

"I'm sure you'll change your mind later on, Harry. It can be quite the experience, and it's not like none of the youngsters aren't drop dead gorgeous in the eyes of the humans. I myself love the nights with my friends and family; I'm unmated myself, you know," Thomas put in.

Harry tore his eyes away from the bed and looked towards his pickup. "You sleep like this every night? Well, then I'm sure I'll survive five days." _**But those elves better be good looking or I'm kicking them out. I will not have any repeat accidents from the gym. I went here to get away from sexual harassment. Now, sexual harassment from beautiful people I can stand, it's the old and ugly people I**__**'ve**__** got an issue with. I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Thomas**__** though**__**. I just might**__** accidentally place my hands where they shouldn't be while I tossed and turned from a nightmare. **__**Surely, n**__**o one **__**w**__**ould blame me, even if my hands ended up in unusual positions, **__**which, of course, they couldn't do, since I'm new to this, after all.**__** Kukuku.**_

"Good good, now just drop your things off here, then let's go down to the town to get something to eat before we have to meet the elders. They wanted to see you right away of course, but I insisted we get to calm down a bit and get something to eat before they got their claws in you. Their questions will bore you to death before the day is over, I'm sure, so it's best to eat before that. I will escort you back to your room afterwards."

They left the room and walked down some stairs and corridors, going down yet another floor.

"Oh, and Harry, you can let go of the glamour trick now. You're free to be yourself in the Cave; there are no petty humans here to scream over a couple of fangs and pointy ears." Narcissus grinned, and Harry grinned back as he let his human glamour go, once again showing off smooth pale porcelain skin and bright yet dark green eyes with black spots. Hair that had lost its brownish tones and was now pure black and silky smooth reached down to his shoulders and framed his face with gentle curls (think Lestat's curls in queen of the damned). He also bore slightly long and sharp nails, full red lips with fangs poking out, and evident pointy ears and a strong jaw.

**A r****estaurant in town, the Cave**

The three found a nice restaurant down in the town and ordered a light dinner. Harry noted with relief that the food was basically the same as any human would eat, with the exception of sweet foods, of course; the spicy foods were the most popular and plentiful. The drinks were also regular looking, so no unpleasant surprises there, thank Hades.

Narcissus had been sending the hybrid small glances all though dinner. When he thought about it, the boy didn't look too well.

"You seem a bit more tired than you should be after your trip here Harry, are you feeling well?" he finally asked.

Harry looked over at him. Actually, he hadn't been feeling too well the past hour or so; he was unusually tired, and he hadn't even worked half a shift today. Then he remembered. _**It's been what, two-three day**__**s**__** since I last had some blood? With all the working I've been doing lately**__** I should probably try to get some blood every **__**other**__** day**__** at least**_

"I'm quite well, thank you. I just haven't had any blood these last days. I enjoy a mouthful of blood once in a while, but I need blood a couple of times a week to build up my strength. Blood makes me stronger magically, physically, and mentally, so when I'm very active like I've been lately, my need for blood rises."

"Oh, you should have informed us. We aren't used to bloodlust, after all. It's true that we enjoy the taste of blood once in a while, but here blood is placed in the alcohol category, so only elves of age are allowed any. You won't find any blood here at this restaurant, though. There are special blood bars around here we can go to, but they only open after ten in the evening, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, I should have thought about that."

Harry only waved away Narcissus' apologies. "You're hardly to blame. I came here on very short notice, and I should have informed you before. After all, I know more about bloodlust than you, seeing as that I'm the vampire here."

Thomas was watching as Harry seemed to slump a bit more in his chair. "If it's all the same to you, I could be your donor while you're with us. I don't mind. I don't have a physically demanding job and I don't have a mate, so it's no problem for me."

Harry smiled, a bit relieved to have solved this slight problem already. "That would be great, thank you, Thomas."

"Do you want some now? Can it be done here?"

"If you don't mind, then yes, I would like some now. I'll drink from your wrist so we can do it here without making a big fuss out of it." Harry smiled back; he had a feeling that Thomas was both a bit frightened and excited about the whole deal.

"Okay," the elf gave him his left arm, not wanting to risk possible injury to his writing hand. "Will it hurt?"

"It will just sting at first when I break the skin, but I've been told it's not unpleasant. I'm quite looking forward to this myself, I've never tasted dark elfin blood before." Harry wasn't even looking at his newly found donor as he said that; he was rolling up his sleeve, freeing the arm of its prison. His entire focus was fixed on the warm blood that pumped through the wrist under the delicate pale skin of the elf. The blood was calling him, teasing him, wanting to dance and slide down his throat.

_**Maybe it isn't so smart to wait so long between feedings if I'm starting to hallucinate, and giving the blood a soul of its own. **_

But such thoughts where also ignored as he let his vampire instinct take over and started the feeding by wetting the area where he planed to penetrate the skin. His elfin company were unmoving as both of them were watching with excitement and awe at the desirable image in front of them. Who would have thought a simple feeding could be so sinfully erotic?

They gasped unanimously as Harry bit down on Thomas' wrist and moaned deeply in his throat from the taste of the rich blood, and the immediate sating of his thirst.

_**Oh God**__**, this**__** is **_**so**_** good! Hmm, Hades I could really get used to this! It's deliciously spicy and rich. **_

It was hard for Harry not to moan like a whore in heat while he drank his fill, especially when he heard Thomas and even Narcissus joining in.

_**Okay Harry, this is a restaurant…**__**y**__**ou're in a public eating place. You're the newest member of the Cave, it will not do you any good to continue like this. Pull yourself together man, where is your self-discipline? **_

With much difficulty, Harry sucked up his last mouthful of blood, slowly removed his fangs from the wrist, and started to lick the wound closed with long, careful draws of his tongue.

"Delicious…" He murmured as he licked Thomas' wrist clean from dark elfin blood and spit, and kissed the delicate skin around the fading wound. "Just absolutely delicious…"

Harry pulled back with a satisfied grin and placed Thomas' arm in his lap, as Thomas himself was too dazed and lightheaded to do anything other than stare in fascination at the half vampire before him. That had been a fantastic experience. He would never have thought he would enjoy that just as much as the feeder obviously did. Sure it stung a bit at first, but when Harry had started to suck and massage the surrounding skin with his tongue….!

"Wow, that was, that was…..!" Thomas couldn't quite get the words out, and Narcissus was just staring at them with his mouth slightly open, totally engrossed in the scene before him. Sure he had seen a feeding before, but never up close like that, and never between two gorgeous young men like Harry and Thomas. He wouldn't mind doing this again. Maybe he should feed Harry some cocked up rule that said he personally had to supervise all the feedings inside the Cave for security reasons…?

Harry grinned at Thomas' star stuck expression while he licked his lips and teeth clean, trying to get any drops of blood that might have escaped him.

"That was what? Marvelous, fantastic, brilliant, mind blowing?" he offered.

Thomas seemed to shake and nod his head at the same time. "No..well, yes, but..but that felt just like a blowjob!"

"Oh!?" Harry found himself gaping a bit, but soon plastered on a shit-eating grin. "Well, I haven't heard that one before, but I'm glad you liked it so much, since I'll need to feed at least every other day, and you are my only donor so far!"

**Elders m****eeting hall, the Cave**

"Welcome to the Cave, Mr. Validus Potter."

Harry was standing before seven men. Their ages varied, and while they looked to be around thirty-five to sixty-five, their true ages were hard to tell. After all, dark elves tended to live longer than vampires, aging pretty much the same way: Aging normally until twenty-five, then aging only five years for every thirty that they lived.

They were clearly the elders of the Cave, the leaders and lawmakers, the oldest and wisest of the dark elves in the Cave. They were all dressed in snugly fitting light brown robes embroidered with gold symbols and lines, which reached down far beyond their feet. They bore them with pride and authority, clearly comfortable with their position within the Cave. The elders sat on tall, sleek, purely white stone chairs of some kind of light décor stone, marble perhaps. A similar table, long and sleek, was in front of them, used by the men to rest their hands upon.

The roles of these men within the Cave were similar to the Vampires Coven's Primus role. The eldest were the leaders; they had founded it and were the oldest members within the Cave itself. Someone could, of course, be chosen to be an elder if one of the original members should die, but Harry didn't know if that had happened before. And like the ruling system in the Coven, the Cave and its elders had a board of advisers. And Narcissus just happened to be one, just like Argus.

"Mr. Narcissus Genialis has informed us that you have elfin blood in your veins and are in fact a hybrid between a vampire and a dark elf now because you happened be attacked by a vampire while you gained your elfin inheritance. Is this true?"

"I have been informed as so, yes. My vampire caretaker, Mr. Argus Validus, who is also my adoptive father and my blood bonded mentor, came up with the theory I'm sure Narcissus told you about."

Harry was there in their meeting room, which was actually a large, well-lit cavern. This didn't surprise Harry too much since all the 'rooms' and areas in the Cave were just more caves, varying in size, but all made the same; rough but smoothly formed stone walls, and a sleek stone floor often covered in a thin layer of sand in the hallways and the main floor city. Fortunately, most of the rooms and areas in the Cave held a comfortable temperature, but Narcissus warned him about chilled nights even now in July. So Harry was kind of glad for the wacko sleeping arrangements. _**But my bedmates better not be ugly,**__** because**__** I'll scream if I wake up tomorrow besides some ugly ass chick who's drooling all over my arm…**_

All the rooms in this cave system also had pretty much the same illumination; controlled fires in cut eaves running along the walls. When Harry saw this, he had argued that the constant fires all over the Cave would surely make it warm even in the winter. But Narcissus fed him some bullshit about the fires being a special kind that didn't produce heat. The dark elves had made and used this kind of everlasting fire because it wasn't flammable. Obviously, the fire needed some special liquid to 'live' and produce light. _**Why they can't put their mind**__**s**__** together and make fire that can produce both heat and light while not being **__**flammable**__** is beyond me. They probably like bu**__**n**__**king together; they're a bunch of wacko perverted sex-maniacs.**_ Harry refused to acknowledge the small voice in his head that said, 'Just your kind of people!'

This cave was no different, and the flames stood high up against the tall walls, illuminating the cave in a golden light, and casting half of the elders' bodies in shadows. _**Probably think they're scary as shit dressed in matching robes and shadows. Ha! Amateurs! They have obviously not seen a naked and slimy Voldemort stepping out of a humongous caldron!**_

Harry gave a shudder as he concentrated again on the seven handsome men before him. Narcissus had brought him here right after he, Thomas, and Harry had finished their dinner. Thomas had gone someplace to meet up with some friends, the same ones he was bunking with, it seemed. Harry had announced his interest in meeting the people who shared the older man's bed, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. The meeting Harry and Narcissus were currently attending was, according to Narcissus, going to last the entire evening and bore them both to death.

The issue of the meeting was simply that the elders of the dark elves wanted to meet with the rumored half-breed. It wasn't everyday they had the pleasure to meet one such as Harry, after all. One of the eldest of the seven stated that Harry was a diplomatic golden leaf between the two species. Him being half n' half brought lots of positive reactions with it. The alliance and truce between vampires and dark elves would only grow stronger with Harry's existence. Especially if the two groups showed each other that they were willing to bring him in and make him one of them even though he was a halfbreed –Harry really hated that one word- and that was what they were discussing right now.

"We're glad you wished to join us here in the Cave. This way we can get to know each other better. We are somewhat like a family, after all, even though you have also been adopted by a vampire family. With your agreement, we wish to find someone who can act as the elfin part of your family. An elfin mentor or guardian, if you like."

"Sure," Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't object to that. It would be nice to have someone who could teach me the elfin way of things. Not much is known about dark elves after all, and while my vampire mentor is wise, he will surely not know more than a real elf. But who will this guardian be though, and must we go through some kind of ritual to make the arrangement official?"

One of the robe clad men nodded silently towards the tall figure besides Harry. "It's been agreed that I should be your elfin guardian should you tolerate it. This is because we already know each other and I would like to think we are on friendly terms. I also happen to be one of the most knowledgeable about vampires and often deals with diplomatic issues between the two species. We hope that will make you more comfortable; we don't want you to feel like you must like and respect one group of creatures more than the other," Narcissus informed the hybrid.

"As for how this is done, well, also according to our knowledge and Mr. Genialis' information, the vampires have a blood bond between the turned and the sire. While dark elves don't get turned, we also have a bond between guardians and their youngling. But this is a mental bond, and while it's created between parent and child through birth, it can also be established between two people not of blood with a simple sharing of blood and magic. If you agree to it, we can execute the ritual tomorrow. What do you say, young Harry, is this acceptable?"

"It's cool with me. Narcissus and I are pals, after all, and he's way cooler than my vampire guardian." _**Because Argus refused me to sleep with any of **__**the Coven's board members' children**__**, what a spoilsport!**__** While Narcissus want**__**s**__** me to sleep with at least **__**ten**__** people at the same time!**_ Harry grinned at them and his soon to be mentor.

"Excellent, now that we've got underway, we can start to discuss what to do with you and your training while you're here. I understood that one of the reasons you came here to us was because you wished to learn better elfin magic control and learn to understand our traditions, custom and culture," the one on the far left (from Harry's perspective) said as he placed his fingertips together, creating a triangle with his hands.

Harry absently nodded his agreement. _**These guys aren't all that lively**__** are they? **_

"Your soon to be guardian will, of course, get much of the responsibility, but he can't do everything since he is an active adviser for us and an important member of this Cave. He will teach you all he can about traditions and such in the afternoons, but for your training we have something else in mind. We have a school here in the Cave where younglings like yourself that have newly gained their inheritance can learn to control their new powers. Children that are born within the Cave can go to this school, but they are often taught by their parents. The schooling of each youngling will last as long as the youngling needs it to. The children have a final exam at the end of each school year, and if they don't pass it, they can come back the next year and continue their schooling."

"You will join the class while you're here and school with them from eight until two each day, which includes lunch and a fifteen minute break every other hour. The first two hours are dedicated to fire control, followed by control of earth for the next two hours. Lunch lasts for half an hour, then lessons continue with air and water control until two in the afternoon. We use less time on the light elements because they're not too popular with the dark elves and not looked on as very important since they aren't our elements, in a manner of speaking."

"After that you will join up with Mr. Genialis and learn whatever he has in store for you that day. When and where you'll meet will be up to you two to decide. Does all this seem reasonable to you, Mr. Validus Potter? I know it's a tight schedule, but we just want you to get the most out of your short visit with us. You're soon returning to your last year of school with the wizards, am I right? It is a rare thing, but nonetheless pleasant to hear that you managed to keep your wizard magic even after you had been turned and gone into your inheritance. Most younglings and newly turned lose whatever powers or illnesses were in their blood in the process. But maybe it was because of the rare circumstances you find yourself in. Who knows? Perhaps the two blood types worked as a neutral conductor to each other and let your magic powers be to keep the balance?" The long speech came from the elder to the right of the previous speaker. The guy might have black hair, but then again he might have brown hair; the light wasn't all that good.

Harry raised a delicate eyebrow; which question was he supposed to answer? More importantly, what the bloody hell was the question? _**Man**__** these guys sure like to talk a lot! **_

"Eh, well. The schedule is okay. I want to learn as much as possible while I'm here, since I can't get back here to visit for at least another year. Well, I might be able to visit at Christmas if not next summer." _**Can't really remember what else you wanted me to answer…**_

"That's alright, young one. You can come visit us any time you want. Ah, yes that reminds me. We here at the Cave have a pin system that shows us which rank the different members of the Cave have. Different pins represent different members. You might have something similar at the Coven."

"Yeah, different members have different color robes they wear when they meet with the Primus or board members, or simply are representing the Coven at official business. I myself have dark green robes because I'm a newly turned vampire."

"You might have noticed Mr. Genialis' pin. As an adviser, he bears a light brown and golden pin formed as a feather with a bow. The feather is on all our pins; they are our race's symbol, just like the light elves uses leaves. Anyway, we the elders would like you to have a pin that clearly states that we are proud to have you as a member of our community. Now, come here so we can give you your pin." The elderly guy in the middle of the row beckoned Harry forward with his hand.

Harry looked quickly from Narcissus to the elf who was beckoning to him before he moved towards the stone table. The oldest looking of the elders stood up and fastened a beautifully crafted silver feather pin with golden veins and a blue border. Harry stepped back and glanced from the pin to the man who gave it to him with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The elder answered back. "The silver is for your stature as a new member, a youngling. The blue border is because you are in the middle of your training, and the golden veins are something special. The gold represents your importance for the Cave's power and ruling. We have already told you how important we think you are for the continued alliance between the two races you are part of."

"Later on, the pin's color will change; it may even change shape in some years. But until then, please wear your pin with pride. We have the same rules you told us the vampires had: wear it when you meet with us or any official Cave members, and also when you are representing the Cave at official business. We also wish for you to wear it when you are wearing your Coven robes. Or better yet, why don't you just pin it on your Coven robes and wear them together? That would be even better for the alliance."

Harry nodded his agreement and walked back to stand beside Narcissus once again.

"Well, I think that was the last of it. We would like to have a short chat with you before you leave us to see how things went, but for now, I think we have discussed all the really important questions. May you both have a pleasant day. Mr. Validus Potter, Mr. Genialis, you're dismissed." The guy at the far right spoke for the first time that evening, and dismissed them.

Harry had never been so grateful for a dismissal before as he was then. He and Narcissus left the meeting room without saying a word and continued along the barely lit corridor and out until they reach the main floors of the city.

"Thank Hades that is over and done with! They were really trying to bore me to death, weren't they, to test my powers and survival instincts?" Harry moaned as he slumped against the nearest wall. He didn't know how long the meeting had actually lasted, but it felt like he had been down there for hours on end. He looked over at Narcissus when he heard him humming to himself.

"I just think they're lonely, and that they like to hold long meetings so that they can have someone to speak to. It's considered rude to speak to an elder outside the meeting room, so they don't have many friends other than themselves and their families. Anyhow, let's get you to bed. You look like death warmed over…which I suppose you are, Mister Bloodsucker, hehehe."

"Nice comeback you got there, old man, you're really witty you know that, a real top-class comedian!" Harry half-heartedly sneered at him as he was picked up and half dragged up one floor and towards his new 'apartment'. _**I'll get you back when I'm not so goddamned tired...funny guy…!**_

**Harry's ****provisional apartment****, the Cave**

As it was, Narcissus had just dumped him in on top of the large ten-man bed and stripped him down to his dark red and black tight-fitting boxers. Harry hadn't had the chance to argue with him, seeing as he had fallen asleep even before he landed on the bed. So there he was, nearly naked, spread out like a cross in the middle of a huge bed, on top of the sheets, in a badly lit cave, knocked out by boredom and being watched by six unacquainted young dark elves; two girls and four boys, all of them dark-haired and pale. All of them beautiful and naked, and all of them ready for bed.

"So this is the hybrid guest Mr. Genialis told us about," one of the boys said, pulling his dark brown hair behind his ear as he looked at his new bedmate.

"He's not a guest anymore," one of the girls corrected him, showing them Harry's pin that was still on the shirt that Narcissus had folded and placed in a corner. Each of them had their personal belongings in varied places in the room, all on the floor, as there was no furniture in the cave besides the big bed.

"He's gorgeous!" a boy with dark blood-red hair and black eyes stated as walked over to the bed.

"Yeah, he sure is." The second girl stated as she, too, walked over to the bed. Soon, every one of them were gathered around it, staring down at Harry. They had known each other for years. He was new, he was exciting, he was a hybrid, half-elf like them.

A young man with the blackest of hair placed his palm against the hybrid's neck and their newest member leaned into the touch. The boy who seemed to be the eldest of them smiled at his actions.

"It seems he's a bit cold, lying on top of the sheets and all. Let us not keep him that way. Everybody jump in; we should show our newest member some real elfin hospitality," he said with a grin as he looked at all of his friends and saw their fascination with the boy on the bed.

One strong looking brown haired young man with equally brown eyes carefully picked Harry up, bridal style, and placed him down again in the middle of the bed once the rest of his friends had removed the sheets. When the hybrid was in place, they all followed after and wriggled and tangled themselves with each other and Harry where he lay sleeping peacefully in the middle of all the warm and smooth bodies of six drop-dead gorgeous dark elves.

"Sweet dreams, sleeping beauty," one of them whispered as each of them reached for one of the newbie's limbs and hung on to it, kissing or stroking it to their pleasure. They were all very pleased with their newest addition.

**TBC**

(1) Remember that dark elves don't like sugar, so no more chocolate for Harry…I kind of regret that now, chocolate feeding would fit perfectly in there..

(2) 'Hn' is the sound of a _very_ dignified grunt.

Well I like to say I'm sorry for the super late update, but I don't really think you care about how sorry I am….

Anyhow, I'm not dead yet…found some time this Easter and wrote a new chapter for you all, and it's quite long too.

For those who want me to skip Harry over to Hogwarts right away…I can't do that, it will ruin the plot and make the story rushed. But the good news is that he will soon go there anyway. The holidays are nearly over, he just has to be at the cave for another chapter and then he will leave for Hogwarts and when he's there I can promise lots of action. Remember that might have some werewolf staff hanging around in that dreadful castle and some wannabe vampires…hehehe.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm looking forward to hear for you yet again. Tell me what's on your mind, it's alright, ask me anything, I might give you just the answer you wanted!

I was wondering if I should give Harry some good friends amongst the dark elves, what do you think. None, one or many, any sex counts, but I think they should be around his age. Oh and also, would you like me to make Harry's bedmates one of the characters? Not main, but definitely there in the plot? Please give me your opinion on this.

Until later,

Cheers!


	9. These are breasts aren't they?

**Changes**

**–The brag board–**

**Reviews: ** 460

**Alerts: **502

**Favourite: **377

**C2: **81

**Hits: **73109

I don't own a thing, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear. I don't own Harry or any characters from the Potter universe, but I do own Argus, Kay, Narcissus and all my lovely servants and all of the elves and vampires in this story.

**AN: WEEEELLLLLL....it's been ages,** and I have just started on a Hikaru no Go story that I'm really passioned about...But of course then I felt guilty for not updating any of my Harry Potter stories in years...The truth is that I'm in the worst writers-block and I'm trying to fix it by writing something else, I have also started two other stories before this, but they didn't help, so lets hope that three actually _is _the charm!

_**Harry when thinking**_.

'Harry's inner voice' (A guest star only for this chapter)

"Everybody when speaking".

**Read & Review**

**

* * *

Previously in Changes

* * *

**

"It seems he's a bit cold, lying on top of the sheets and all. Let us not keep him that way. Everybody jump in; we should show our newest member some real elfin hospitality," he said with a grin as he looked at all of his friends and saw their fascination with the boy on the bed.

One strong looking brown haired young man with equally brown eyes carefully picked Harry up, bridal style, and placed him down again in the middle of the bed once the rest of his friends had removed the sheets. When the hybrid was in place, they all followed after and wriggled and tangled themselves with each other and Harry where he lay sleeping peacefully in the middle of all the warm and smooth bodies of six drop-dead gorgeous dark elves.

"Sweet dreams, sleeping beauty," one of them whispered as each of them reached for one of the newbie's limbs and hung on to it, kissing or stroking it to their pleasure. They were all very pleased with their newest addition.

**

* * *

Chapter 9: These are breast aren't they?

* * *

**

Harry felt a light flutter of wind brush his neck, sides and thighs. It was kind of warm, a bit moist and quiet irregular. But it felt nice, very nice. Like small butterfly kisses. Besides the lovely breeze he was surrounded by something soft and silky all over. It felt like he was buried in plush and slightly heavy pillows. He liked this feeling. He could stay like this forever without a care in the world, without a thought bothering his peace. This was paradise.

But alas, as his sleep indulged brain finally got out of Lala-Land and he started to wake, he remembered Narcissus' words. If he didn't remembered wrong he should meet up with his dark-elf guardian this morning. The school day was from 8 am to 2 pm so he should turn up at Narcissus' place a little before 8. This would be his first day in the Cave and the elders had arranged for him to join the official school here. Harry wasn't eager to join any kind of school when he technically had a summer holiday, but he was rather interested in learning more elfin magic. He was pretty good at the so called dark elements, but his wind and water affluence sucked as it was. How pitiful. The children of the Cave would probably be lots better than his current self. Pure elves, whether they were dark or light, should be better than him in their craft after all.

So he guessed he should get his lovely ass out of this too comfortable bed and join the older elf…..But these pillows were just soooo lovely and warm! The hybrid buried his face deeper into two plush pillows and moaned as they lightly brushed his lips and chin with their heated and silky surface. He wiggled a bit more and grinned satisfied when a longish pillow slipped over the right side of his ass and landed strategic just between his upper thighs, pushing nicely against his more private parts.

_**God this is heaven! I've got to nick some of these pillows and bring them to Hogwarts. Their unbelievable, almost live-like!**_

He would forever be a happy man if he could just lie here forever. But as it was he could hear his inner voice telling him how fat he was going to get laying around all day…

_**That's it! No way in hell will I turn into some Dudders clone! I just have to open my eyes and push myself up with my manly arms…alright, here I go.**_

Slowly as if he was afraid of what might meet him, Harry open his eyes and blinked away the sleepy haze, adjusting his green eyes to the rooms light. He was still lying with his head deeply squashed between two of the live-like pillows from heaven. And as he pushed his face up two inches away from them he noticed that they had a pale and plain colouring. They also seemed to be connected with each other.

_**Hmm, that's pretty brilliant…**_

As he pushed his head another five inched up he noticed that the pillows had two nicely plumped and firm shaped tops, and surprisingly two pinkish buttons placed on top of each top.

_**Now that's looks kind of weird, but of course I know shit about elfin fashion…**_

As he was looking down at the strange, but oh so comfortable pillows, his brain decided to function again.

_**These are breast aren't they...?**_ He asked his brain as his doom was starting to get clearer. He felt his head nodding along agreeing that he had mistaken a pair of plump breast for a pillow the entire night.

'But who own the breasts Harry? Surly not you, even though you might want to….'

_**Shit!**_

'Yes indeed.'

Slowly the half vampire turned his head, all the while fearing the worst, to see if his sudden feeling of doom was justified.

_**DOOM!**_

'JUSTIFIED! Kukuku….'

There were six reasons for Harry's future as fates' boy-toy:

1. His head pillow was actually a pair of lovely breast. They seem to belong to a dark long haired maiden who had her long legs wrapped around his waist.

2. The longish pillow turned out to be a slight muscular forearm. The owner was a nicely shaped dark blood-redhead guy who had his other arm wrapped around the waist of the girl to his right. The guy was also pressed nicely under another boy.

3. The pillow covering his left thigh became another thigh, but yet again not in his ownership. That ownership was a guy with the blackest of hair down to his sharp shoulders. The guy looked to be the oldest of the group and had a muscular boy draped over his chest.

4. The big and multi-shaped pillow pressing up against his right side transformed into an entire upper body equipped with another pair of plump breasts. Said upper body was connected to a lower body of a petite girl with short cut raven black hair just down under her ears. She was also the girl the dark redhead was clinging to.

5. The light crocked pillow lying over his lower back was another muscular arm. This muscular arm was connected to a equally muscular body of a boy with brown hair who was the one draped over the chest of Mr. Thigh.

6. And lastly, the slim and smooth pillow snaked around his right lower leg turned out to be a delicate arm as well. Said arm belonged to a young looking boy with blackish brown hair down past his shoulders and thick long eyelashes. The youngster was also placed right on top of The-Guy-With-The-Arm-Too-Close-To-The-Private-Goods' back.

It was hard for his brain to think rationally right now in this situation. Nevertheless, he _had_ figured out that these very naked deliciously gorgeous dark elves rapped around him must be his new roomies...Right about now he was yet again trying to convince his inner Harry that ten minutes more couldn't hurt anyone. But that debate went sour as the slightly muscular but slim forearm between his upper thighs twisted and added the dangerously intoxicated pressure just at the right spot. At this moment the two –meaning Harry and his inner voice– came to the agreement that _someone_ was dangerously close to getting too hurt to sit for a week.

So with much inner whining and careful movements he untangled himself from his bed-mates. Though at one moment, as he just had left to get loose from Mr. Dark Red and the youngling, the blasted forearm guy – who was by the way gorgeous and was definitely going to get fucked hard in the near future – moved again with a sultry moan and buried his face into the very hot n' bothered Validus' crotch and started to _nuzzle_ it!

Now Harry Validus Potter is a sturdy guy with lots of will power and mind practice, but even _he_ let loose a deep throaty groan as the friction and heat from Red's mouth and nose brought him to the seventh level. But he did finally get to his senses. After untangling the slim arm from his lower right leg and sinfully enjoying the nuzzle treatment for three more minutes, he slipped into his clothes and ungracefully dashed down the barely light stone corridor towards his guardian's rooms.

**

* * *

Narcissus' place, the Cave **  
**

* * *

**

Harry slided to a stop just outside his new guardian's place, a little out of breath, but still somehow managing to keep his cool as he knocked on the door.

"Oi, Narcissus, you up yet?" He didn't bother to wait for an answer, but walked into the room seconds after his knuckles had hit the door.

Narcissus' place was really something. It had the same light arrangement as in Harry's shared bedroom, but there was also a pretty bonfire/huge lamp-thing going on in the middle of the spacious cave. Chairs, rugs and bookshelves were place around the light-thingy and farthest form the door a large wooden desk was placed.

"Ah Harry good morning, good to see you made it in time. So, how was the sleeping arrangement, did you get a good nights sleep?" The advisory himself was sitting by the mentioned desk, drinking from a mug and looking over some documents.

At the question Harry's mind was ripped away from the fascinating light display and went right back to Lala-land and body-pillows. He might even have drooled a little.

Narcissus cleared his troath at Harry's goofy expression and lifted his mug to take another sip. He sat there looking at his new 'student', but even so it took some time for Harry to understand why he was giving him such amused looks.

"I believe I asked you a question?"

Harry blinked once, twice.......

"Eh...?"

"The sleeping arrangements? I take it that it has your approval?"

Harry still didn't say anything, but he _did_ glare at him. After being smirked at by his soon to be guardian like that, Harry didn't fancy answering him, plus his mind was occupied by red-heads right now – the good kind, not Weasleys. But alas, the annoying man clearly didn't have a social life of his own, so he would probably nag him about it all day if he didn't answer.

"It went well, no complains on my side." _**That's right you old fossil, I can be cool about it!**_

Narcissus gave him another knowing look before he sat down his mug.

"Well, we should get you to school, but it's still a bit early, so would you like some breakfast or something?"

"No thank you, I'm good. I'm not a breakfast person and since I drank a mouthful of blood yesterday I probably won't need more today. Though I was wondering if you would fill me in on the workings of a mental bond between younglings and guardians?"

"That I can."

The elder man nodded his head and sifted through the papers he had been looking at, before he found what he was searching fro. He indicated that Harry should take a seat in front of his desk, in on of the two chairs that Harry hadn't noticed before.

"Now this here is a official document of our bond, it a blood contract that protects both sides. As the Elders told you yesterday, the bond is a mental bond that can be used between two people even if they are not blood related. Here is where the contract comes in. Since we aren't parent and child we need to share both blood and magic, the blood by writing and signing a contract, and the magic in a ritual. Since I've seen this done before I will be writing up the contract and let you look over it before we both sign it. But all of this will be explained to you in more detail later today. All bonding within the coven must be done before the Elders, so I will get you today after school and we will have the ritual in the Elders meeting Hall. Is this alright by you?"

"Sure, no problem. But will the ritual take long, or hurt?"

Harry didn't really want to be longer amongst the lively Elders then he had too.

"No, it's a fairly short ritual, and it's not really painful either, you just have to sign the contract with you blood and share some of your blood and magic with me. None of the aspects of the ritual do more then sting a bit. Now, let me show you the way to the school so you can find it on your own tomorrow morning. If you want any lunch you can buy it in town. The elder students get to go there in their free period. Since we're doing the ritual we won't have any afternoon lessons together, we will both probably be quite out of it. I would suggest you meet with your roommates after the ritual and get to know them a little better."

Narcissus stood up and beckoned Harry to follow him. They were off to school.

* * *

**The main floor, the Cave**

* * *

Harry had never had a parent following him to school on the first day, but he was sure it wasn't suppose to be this embarrassing. It might have something to do with the fact that he was 17 years old, and his new classmates whom were twice less his age didn't have their 'parent' with them. Oh, well. It wasn't like Narcissus went out of his way to embarrass him and pat his head.....

They were down on the first floors, the main floors where all the public buildings like school, dinners, bars and the like could be found. The school was pretty big when you measured it up against other buildings in the Cave. And it looked to be several building connected together.

"Let's go meet you teacher Harry."

Narcissus and him were getting strange looks from the other school children and some polite 'hello's. Well, Narcissus was, not Harry, the small freaks were generally just staring at him like he was going to combust any minute... _**I don't know if that's good or bad.....**_

They ended up outside a door. Well, strictly speaking it was a hole in the wall with some fabric handling in front of it that was suppose to give the illusion of a door. Harry guessed it was a cheap solution and made the teachers more aware of when student's were running in the hallways.

Narcissus knocked on the wall to the left side of the 'door' and walked inside without a second hesitation, or reply really._** I guess they were expecting us.**_

"Ah, Mr. Genialis, I was expecting you. And this must be your new youngling Harry. It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard such nice and existing rumours about you."

_**Eh.....again is that bad or good...?**_

"Really? How great, I'll make sure live up to whatever nice rumors you have heard about me."

Narcissus and the teacher shared a look, they obviously knew each other well.

"Hahaha, and he's modest too." The teacher said with a slight smile.

"That he is..." Narcissus agreed with a light chuckle.

_**Are the making fun of me....? Or praising me...? I don't get them.**_

"Anyway Harry, this is Hans Helling, he will be your teacher for the time you are here. He's an expert on all the elements, but specialise in the light elements, water and air. Since they are your biggest problems he will pay extra attention to you, we only have you for a week after all."

Hans nodded his head at Narcissus' description and moved forward to shake Harry's hand.

"Hans Helling, it's a pleasure."

"Harry Validus Potter, charmed."

And he was, really. Hans was just what he wanted in a teacher. Tall, dark and handsome, and no, nothing like Snape, that man was tall, dark and rotten. Hans sounded like a German or Scandinavian name, he might have some parents or grandparents form those countries. Then again he was a dark elf, but he guessed not all north European guys were blond. He probably should stop stereotyping people.

"Now that we have been acquainted. Let's talk about school and schedules." Narcissus said interrupting his daydreaming.

"Of course." Hans said and to Harry's pleasure rolled his eyes at his guardian's serious attitude.

"Your daily class lasts from eight until two in the afternoon. At 11 the students have lunch, either home made or brought. You can by lunch here at school or go into town to get it, but only the older student have permission to wander outside of the school grounds. You of course have permission to do so. Now, the first two hours are dedicated to fire control, followed by control of earth for the next two hours. There is also a 15 minute break between the two classes. Lunch lasts for half an hour, then lessons continue with air and water control until two in the afternoon. We use less time on the light elements because they're not too popular with the dark elves and not looked on as very important since they aren't our elements, in a manner of speaking.....Any questions?"

"I think I've pretty good control over my darker elements, do I really have to sit in all the classes for those elements?"

Hans gave Harry a once over and threw Narcissus a searching look. To which the older of them just surged. (Hans was around 23 years old.)

"We will take some tests. If I think you have nothing to learn then you obviously don't have to attend those classes."

_**Sweet!**_

"Now, let's go meet your new classmates." Hans said with a smile which grew wider when Harry groaned and hung his head.

**

* * *

The fire element classroom, the school, the main floor, the Cave

* * *

**

"May I have your attention class!"

Harry was hating this.

"This is Harry Validus Potter, and he will be your new classmate from now on."

He was _really_ hating this.

"Harry, why don't you say something about yourself?"

Harry threw Hans a mean glare, the prick was really enjoying himself.

"Hi....I'm Harry, 17, from Surrey London....I'll be here for a week...." Harry finished lamely, what was he suppose to say to the sea of small pests in front of him?

"Any questions?" Hans, the ever helpful teacher asked. _**Oh it's on!**_

He hadn't even blinked twice before the sea of shrimps grew hands and threw them into the air, waving them about trying to gain his attention.

"Why are you so old?"

"Why do you have green eyes?"

"Why only one week?"

"How come you don't know about elements already? _My_ sister is 17 and _she_ mastered her elements _years_ ago!"

"Why are you're teeth so weird?"

"Why is....?"

"Why do...?"

"How come...?"

The questions never seemed to stop and Harry just stood there, probably looking like a fool with his mouth hanging open.

"Hahaha, calm down, calm down. One question at a time." _**Well at least someone is enjoying this!**_

"Now, Harry here is a half dark elf and half vampire, so he has fangs and just came into his inheritage as an dark elf. He was living outside of the Cave so that is why he hasn't had any lessons in controlling his elements before now. But I'm sure he will do just fine. And he can only be here with us for a week because he has other obligations and a different school to go to after this week is up. Now let's go over what we learned last week about our fire element. Who can tell Harry here what we discussed?"

He was REALLY hating this!

**

* * *

AN:** Sorry for any mistake I might have made in this chapter. Since it's been such a long time since the last chapter even I can't remember all the details. So if you see something, some errors or info that I have said way too many times, let me know. K?


End file.
